THE CHILDREN Set Sail
by Normama
Summary: The CHILDREN find themselves in the world of One Piece and they must now help Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hatsas they travel through the Grand Line.
1. Chapter 1

**THE CHILDREN Set Sail!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own either One Piece or Zettai Karen Children. The story will take place shortly after the Straw Hats gain Chopper in Chapter 154 and shortly after Minamoto return to actual age in Chapter 137.

* * *

It was an unusually bright and clear morning as the Merry Go sail silently through the treacherous water of the Grand Line.

Just yesterday they had successfully left the snowy island of Drum Kingdom with a new crewmate. Now the crew known as the Straw Hat Pirates set their eyes on their next target: the sandy island kingdom of Arabasta, A.K.A. Vivi's home country.

As usually, the crew of the Merry Go was doing what they had done best in their free time:

Luffy sit comfortably on the Merry Go head grinning for no apparent reason,

Zoro sleeps (as usual) nearby snoring so loudly that one wonders how Luffy could continue smiling,

Usopp was keeping a look out up in the crow's nest,

Vivi was grooming her animal companion Carue while telling their new crewmate Chopper some tips of how to be a pirate though she isn't officially a pirate herself,

Sanji was in the kitchen preparing a full course meal while ration the supply of food they have left,

while Nami busy putting the final touch to Drum Kingdom map.

The peaceful silent was interrupt when Usopp suddenly cried out, "Hey, I think I see something over there!"

Luffy turn to the direction his ship's sniper was pointing out to vaguely see something floating in the distance.

"What is it Usopp?" Vivi called up to the crow's nest.

"I'm not quite sure," Usopp respond, adjusting his specialize spectacles in an attempt to get a better look.

"But it looks to me like three floating objects…"

"Hey, maybe it's some huge fishes," Luffy exclaimed, "I'll see if I can get it!"

With the power given to him from the Gum-Gum Fruit, he sent his hand stretching all the way to the object.

"Gum-Gum Fetch!" he cried.

"Nice Luffy," Chopper exclaimed as he watch Luffy's hand reel back the three unidentified objects.

However, Luffy brought in a little too quickly and end up knocking the sleeping Zoro off the ship, still in his sleeping position.

"Oops," Luffy monotone, "Sorry."

As quick as lightning, the green-hair swordsman leapt back on board, soaking wet, and began to anime-strangle his idiotic captain.

"YOU MORON~!" he growled.

"Uh, guys," Vivi voiced, catching everyone's attention, "look what Luffy brought on board!"

Everyone who was present there stared down at the three objects only to find that they were actually three little girls, soaked and unconscious.

* * *

"So how are they, Chopper," Nami asked as everyone watched Chopper check each of the three girls.

"Well they should be fine," Chopper concluded as he place a wet towel on each of the girls' forehead, "but I'll keep an eye on them until they wake up."

"I wonder why or how they end up in the middle of the sea like that." Vivi questioned to herself.

"I want to know where they're from," Usopp voiced, "I mean, what's with those clothes?"

Everyone stared at him as if saying, "you're kidding, right?"

"Hey, hey, I'm just saying," Usopp blurted defensively, waving his arm wildly in attempt to make a point (though obviously pointless), "I mean, you don't see these kind of clothes anywhere else in the world…"

Vivi observe the three little girls again, noticing that what Usopp had said was true. All three were wearing the same kind of uniform: a light blue, long-sleeve vets with yellow button, white undershirt, light-gray mini-skirt, long black socks, and large bowtie of different color for each.

The blue bowtie girl wore glasses, long dark blue hair stretching down her back, brown loafer, and had blue beret. She wore a single earring in the shape of a crescent moon on her left ear.

The purple bowtie girl has short, curly, silver hair, a purple beret, dark brown loafer, and what looks like a conceal gun. She wore a ring with a star imprint on her left ring finger.

The red bowtie girl had no beret on her short blazing red hair and instead of loafer she wore strap shoes. She wore a watch-like device on left hand with a sun like design.

"Well, I guess you have a point Usopp," Vivi quote, "but that's hardly the issue right now…"

"Yeah, we can just asked them when they wake up," Sanji spoke as he puff his small cigarette.

Zoro snorted. "I won't be surprise if you start hitting on them…"

"WHAT? DO YOU TAKE ME AS SOME KIND OF PERVERT, SWORDS BOY? They still at least 10 YEARS OLD, I won't start hitting on them until they're at least 15!"

Everyone stared at Sanji as if saying, "you're _really_ kidding, right?"

"Ahem…anyway, just leave them to me." Chopper reassures everyone as he start leading his crew out the door.

"Err…okay Chopper," Nami manage as went out the door.

"Tell us when they wake up okay?" Luffy order before turning to Sanji, "Sanji, feed me!"

"YOU JUST ATE!"

* * *

Chopper closed the door before any more screaming can take place. He sighed to himself as he made his way back to the bed with his first three patients he had on the ship.

But just as he was about to reach them, all three girls began to stir.

* * *

"Ouch," the red hair girl spoke, holding her head as if it just had a headache, "that's going to be the last time I'll run away from Minamoto because he called us 'kids'."

While sitting up, she is suddenly aware of her surround as manage to finally open her crimson eyes. "Hey, where am I?"

She then looked down at the two still moaning girls. Her confusion turn to worries almost instantly.

"Shiho, are you okay?" She asked as she gently shook the silver hair girl before turn to the dark blue hair one.

"Aoi please wake up!"

Finally, the dark blue hair girl, apparently named Aoi, opened her blue eyes to stare into the red hair girl face.

"Kaoru?" she mumble as she slowly sat up only quickly holding her head from some sort of sharp pain, "Ouch, head feels like it got hit with a bowling ball…"

"I can compare," mumbled the silver hair girl, apparently named Shiho, as she too got up and repeat the same manner as Aoi. Her violet shaded eyes scan the immediate scene around her.

"Uh, Kaoru, where are we?"

The red hair girl, apparently name Kaoru, shrugged as she scan the strange room they are in.

"Not sure really, Shiho," she monotone before noticing something near a barrel, "What is that?"

Aoi and Shiho follow Kaoru gaze to Chopper, trying to hide himself with the barrel but failing to hide his body as well.

"Uh, is it trying to hide itself?" Aoi sweat dropped.

"If it is, it got it backward…" Shiho monotone.

Hearing the girls, Chopper slowly communicates his body behind the barrel, surprising the girls.

"D-Did it understood me?"

"I didn't that little raccoon would understand you…it sure is cute though." Kaoru respond.

"I'M NOT A RACOON!" Chopper snapped, jumping out of his hiding place in full view.

"I-I-IT TALKED!" the three exclaimed then pauses for a moment before suddenly leaping onto him, hugging him in the process.

"SO CUTE~!"

"AH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Chopper screamed as he tries to get the three off of him.

* * *

"Sanji, what's taking so long?" Luffy pouted.

"SHUT UP! I'm a chef not a miracle worker! If want something decent to eat you have to wait!" Sanji yelled.

"But I'm hungry!"

Before Sanji could reply, Chopper suddenly burst out on to the deck, the three girls still cling to him.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Chopper cried as he ran around the deck, "I CAN'T GET THEM OFF!"

"Oh, they're awake," Luffy monotone as he and the rest of the crew continue to watch.

Finally with a grunt, Chopper transform into his full beast form, causing the surprised girls to lose their grip and fall off. Chopper soon got behind Luffy, changing back to his tiny form, and 'try' to hide himself.

Kaoru was the first to recover. "Did you two see that? It transform into a reindeer!"

"I saw it alright," Aoi manage as she tries to shake the cobweb in her head, "you think that's some kind of ESP power Shiho?"

The two looked over to Shiho, only to find her staring at the ships flag with fear.

"A Skull…and crossbones…" she splutter, "…WE'RE ON A PIRATE SHIP?"

Kaoru and Aoi finally caught on.

"Pirates?" Kaoru exclaimed, "You mean the ones in books that robs and plunder in the sea?"

"NO," Aoi panicked, "I'M GOING TO BE VIOLATED!"

* * *

The Straw Hats stare at them in confusion as the panic among themselves.

After a couple of seconds of watching, Luffy got up and went over to them. "Hey, are you three alright?" he asked.

Kaoru, Shiho, and Aoi jumped before turning to Luffy. After a second of pause, they gave a loud shriek, causing everyone else to jerk back in surprise.

"KYAAH!" they shirked, "AMBUSH!"

"Huh? No, wait…"

"G-GET AWAY!" Kaoru screamed as she force her right hand forward. As she did, her hand glowed bright red.

"Huh?" Luffy then notice that his whole body began to glow faintly red as well before suddenly feeling his body being lifted and pushed by some mysterious force.

"AAAHH!"

* * *

Kaoru: "Our first Fanfiction Crossover story! Thanks Normama, you're the best! Second only to Minamoto!"

Normama: "Your welcome, Kaoru. Well, now that is over...Shiho, could you stop pointing that gun at me now?" :(

Shiho: "I'll only do it if you promise to continue this story..."

Normama: "That actually depends on the readers if they actually review the story...So please everyone, review for my sake! I want to live the rest of my life as a man please!"


	2. Chapter 2

**THE CHILDREN Set Sail!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Again I wish neither to steal nor own One Piece and Zettai Karen Children from their original owner. Luffy would probably just punch me in the face and Kaoru would just slam me into the wall if I stated otherwise.

Luffy (punching Normama in the face): I WOULDN'T DO THAT!

Kaoru (slamming Normama into a wall): I'M NOT THAT KIND OF A PERSON!

Nami (sweat dropped): Uh, you two are being _VERY_ counterproductive, you know…

Luffy and Kaoru (sweat dropped after a few seconds): Oops…

* * *

(Straw Hats' P.O.V.)

"AAAHH!" Luffy screamed as his body slammed into a wall.

"WHAT THE…?" Zoro exclaimed.

Instantly, everyone was on high alert.

Zoro was already readying his sword.

Usopp and Chopper were running around panicking.

Sanji instinctively places himself in front of Nami and Vivi.

All eyes fell on the three girls as they prepare for what could come next.

* * *

(The CHILDREN P.O.V)

Meanwhile, Kaoru was slowly recollecting herself as Shiho and Aoi coward behind her.

After a few seconds of staring at the person who "ambushed" them (who was seemingly unconscious), Kaoru slowly put on a confident, if not cocky, smile. "Well," Kaoru smirked, "that was a _lot_ easier than I thought…"

"Too easy if you asked me…" Aoi commented as she slowly discard her initially fear.

Shiho meanwhile had places her the deck of the ship, her hand already glowing bright blue (much to the Straw Hats' surprises). "Huh," Shiho inquiries as she put on a satisfying smile, "despite being pirates, I only sense eight being on this ship…"

"So, they're not going to be any kind of trouble?"

"Not with our powers. Anyway, we need to get back to the mainland. We'll probably need to take over the ship to do so…"

"So," Kaoru mischievously stroke her chin, imagining the possibility, "does that mean we'll have to knock everyone off the ship?"

"Well," Shiho chuckled as her face darken, "if comes down to that, I guess we have no choice but to do so…"

"I don't think it will come down to that," Aoi smug as readjust her glasses, "after all, what can a bunch of pirates do against _us_?"

Kaoru snicker. "Well, that's true…"

"Uh, you three do realize that we can hear you, right?" a gruff voice spoke up.

Startled, the girls suddenly realize that they were 'surround'. There was a man with short green hair and three sword; a blond man with eye cover with his hair; two ladies one with neck long orange hair and the other long ponytail blue hair; another man with a long nose; the 'cute' creature they met before; and a relatively large duck.

"Oh crap," Shiho exclaimed, "they were listening in on our plan…"

"Well you three were exactly keeping your 'plan' a secret…" the orange-hair lady exasperated.

"Not good," Aoi tense as her hand made a 'y' sign language which began to glow bright green, "we got to get rid of them now Kaoru…Kaoru?"

Kaoru at the moment had her eyes _somewhere_ else. Before anyone could blink, she had gone up to the orange-hair lady and began to squeeze her chest, much to the lady's surprised horror.

"MY GOODNESS~, WHAT BIG CHEST YOU HAVE!" She ogled, "THEY'RE NOT AS BIG AS GRANNY, BUT THIS STILL BEYOND AVERAGE…"

"W-W-WAIT A MINUTE," the lady screeched as she try desperately try to remove Kaoru's hand from her chest, "WHAT ARE YOU…? ACK!"

"OH GOOD LORD," the blonde man cried as blood squirt out of his nostril, "MAKE IT STOP (with no real flame behind it)!"

Before anyone could blink, Kaoru had switch on to the blue-hair lady, who was also freaking out (a larger stream of blood pour out the blonde man's nose).

"MY~, THESE ARE ABOUT JUST AS LARGE~!" Kaoru complimented as she snuggled the frighten lady's chest, "IF THE OTHER LADY IS 95B, YOUR IS AT LEAST 76B! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN EATING~?"

"KYAAH," the blue hair lady shrieked, trying to desperately remove Kaoru from her body, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Wish granted! Before Kaoru even knew it, Shiho and Aoi had dropped kick her off the distressed lady.

"KAORU," the two scolded in unison, "NOW IS NOT THE TIME!"

* * *

(Straw Hats' P.O.V.)

"Err…anyway," Zoro spoke up, catching the girls attention, "if you three really do plan to take over the ship you'll have to go through me!"

With that he readies his sword. Despite being kids, he had seen what one of them was capable of so he instinctively knew not to take them lightly.

However, after a few seconds of staring, the three girls burst out laughing.

"Y-Y-You got to be kidding right?" the silver-hair girl managed.

"…Excuses me?" Zoro growled lowly, for some reasons feeling very piss.

"Sheesh," the redhead chuckled, "guns won't work on us and here this guy is using swords…how pathetic…"

"…"

"I don't know guys," the glasses girl pondered, "I think he is seriously going to use swords…"

"So what?" the redhead girl mocked, "I bet the guy doesn't even know how to use those swords. He probably just cut blindly…"

"…I'LL MURDER YOU ALL!" Zoro shouted as in an instant he had somehow tower above them ready to slice their heads off.

* * *

(The CHILDREN P.O.V.)

Now this got Kaoru, Aoi, and Shiho into a panic.

"W-WHAT THE…H-HOW DID HE GET THIS CLOSE SO QUICK?" Kaoru screeched.

"E-EMERGENCY TELEPORT!" Aoi screamed as their body glow faintly green.

As the swordsman blade slice down, they instantly disappear only to reappear on top of the ship's mass.

"HOLY SNAPS," the long nose man cried, "HOW DID THEY GET UP THERE?"

"G-God," Shiho swear, "that was almost _too_ close…"

But before either Kaoru or Aoi can nod in agreement, somehow the swordsman had leapt up to them, ready to cut them in mid-air.

"WAAAH~!" Aoi cried as she instantly teleported herself, Shiho, and Kaoru out of harms way.

But by the time they materialize back on the ship's deck, the swordsman was ready to attack them again.

"YOU BRATS ARE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME!" the man shouted.

"G-G-GO AWAY," Kaoru order as her hand push forward, glowing red as she did. Just like that the swordsman, after glow faintly red, was shoved off the boat and into the sea. "Sheesh, that guy was crazy…"

"SWEET!" A voice cried from behind them. They quickly turn around to find the straw-hat pirate they that Kaoru had 'knock out' in the beginning.

* * *

(Straw Hat's P.O.V.)

"Whoa, when did Luffy got up?" Usopp pondered.

"I bet he wasn't even knocked," Nami sighed.

"YOU THREE ARE AMAZING!" Luffy cried, much louder than needed, "YOU DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH ME OR ZORO BUT WE END UP FLYING! YOU THREE DISAPPEAR AND REAPPEAR FROM PLACE TO ANOTHER AS WELL! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

The three kids just stared at him as if he was crazy. "Um…" the redhead managed, "thanks?"

"Luffy, now is not the time," Vivi warned as Carue quaked in agreement, "they're trying to take over the ship!"

"WHAT?" Luffy screamed as turn back to the three female intruders, "that's not nice!"

His crew all did an anime fall as Zoro, who somehow manage to get back on the ship, smacked him on the head.

"IS THAT REALLY ALL YOU CAN SAY?" he lectured.

"You're the captain Luffy," Sanji join in, "do something about this…"

* * *

(The CHILDREN P.O.V.)

If their reaction during the straw hat wearing pirate's outburst was surprise, their reactions this time was dumbfound.

"Wait, this guy is the pirate captain?" Shiho asked out loud.

"He doesn't seem like a captain if you ask me." Aoi sweat dropped.

"And Minamoto call us kids, wait until he sees this guy." Kaoru commented.

"Alright, you three," the pirate captain, or 'Luffy' as the other pirates on the ship called him, command suddenly, "this is my ship! You three are not taking over!"

After a few seconds, Kaoru suddenly burst out laughing, surprising even Shiho and Aoi. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh come on, did you really think that telling us that will actually work?"

"Yeah…" Luffy monotone. This causes everyone else to perform an anime faint.

"W-Well, too bad! As of now this is our ship!"

"It is not!"

"It is too!"

"It is not!"

"It is too!"

"It is not!"

"It is too!"

"It is not!"

"It is too!"

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING OVER MY SHIP!"

"AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT? I KNOCKED YOU OUT ONCE AND I CAN DO IT…"

But before Kaoru can go any farther a stretching fist rocket right into her face knocking her out instantly.

Aoi and Shiho watch in horror and surprise as the impossibly stretching fist snap back to Luffy. "One down," he smirked, "two to go!"

* * *

Normama: "And...CUT! That's a wrap you three!"

Aoi: "Thanks Normama!"

Normama: "You can thank by getting that gun away from me..."

Aoi: "No problem...(teleport the gun out of Shiho's hand)"

Shiho: "HEEEEY!"

Normama: "Don't worry, I'll continue the story, ok? Sheesh! Anyway please review this story and help me make it better!"


	3. Chapter 3

**THE CHILDREN Set Sail!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Again I don't own One Piece or Zettai Karen Children. God have mercy on me if I otherwise claim that I do. Note: That this will be the last chapter that will use P.O.V. so for of those of you who got a headache because of it...your worry days are over!

* * *

(Straw Hat's P.O.V.)

"The poor kid didn't stand a chance," Usopp commented.

"Alright," Luffy smirked, winding up his hand for a second punch, "Who's next?"

"W-W-WAIT A MINUTE!" the two remaining girls begged, now panicking.

"What?"

"L-Listen, we…I…it…" the glasses girl stumbled over her words, unable to think up any good excuses.

"W-We didn't really want to take over your ship," the silver-hair girl managed, "W-We were scare, lost, and desperate to get home! S-So in panic, we thought we could _borrow_ this ship to get back, so…"

"_Right_," Nami chuckle slightly to herself, "and I suppose that redhead there doing all that sexual harassment on me and Vivi was also 'out of panic'…"

"Oh that?" the glasses girl note, looking down in awkwardness at her fallen friend, "That was just how she is…"

"Then how about when you knock out both Luffy and Zoro?" Usopp pointed out.

"Y-Your captain surprise us," the silver-hair girl quickly tried to reason, "and if you are talking about the swordsman, it was all self-defense. He was trying to kill us!"

"Well, I guess that's true…" Usopp sweat dropped as Zoro grumble to himself.

"Then how about when you three openly plot to take over our ship with an evil intent written over your face?" Sanji monotone.

"That was…" the glasses girl started before stopping dead in her tracks. How was she supposed to explain out of this?

"L-Look sir," the silver-hair girl rushed to grab the pirate captain, "we're telling the truth! You have to believe us…"

Zoro snorted. "Like hell we'll…"

"Yeah sure," Luffy suddenly interrupted in his own casual way, "I believe you…"

"YOU BELIEVE THEM?" His entire crew exclaimed in shock as some of them got themselves knocked off the ship from his word.

'_H-He believe us?'_ both of the girls thought before both of their stomach began to growl.

"Well, we can deal with Luffy's stupidity and the intruding kids later," Sanji stated, not noticing the two intruders' grumble, as he head towards the kitchen, "right now let get some lunch…"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," Luffy remarked, "SANJI, FEED ME!"

"YOU KEEP QUIET!"

* * *

(The CHILDREN P.O.V.)

Aoi and Shiho sat uncomfortably among the pirates as they gorge themselves in the blonde chef's delicious-smelling foods.

Behind them on a bed, Kaoru was still unconscious from the impact she receives from the pirate captain.

They had not dare touch the food that blonde chef had given to them. The had read enough stories about pirates to know not trust them even if they act nice.

They were especially careful now that the captain (Luffy) had demonstrated a strange ability: stretching his body to incredible length! It was definitely not an illusion; their level had shown that much difference between reality and illusion. Neither of them can think of any logic reasoning behind it. And there was no telling what the rest of the pirates can do.

So far the pirates had ignored them except when one of them occasionally checked up Kaoru.

Both Aoi and Shiho hope that once they lower their guard long enough for them to grab Kaoru, find a dinky on the ship, and sail away from these pirates as fast as they can.

It wasn't going to happen.

"This one sure loves to sleep doesn't she?" the long nose stated as he bent over Kaoru head causally.

Suddenly, Kaoru eyes snapped open as she instinctively and quickly sat up.

This, however, turns out to be a bad move as her head made contact with the long nose's chin hard, injuring both.

"GYAAH!" the long nose yelped as he fell to the floor.

"OUCH!" Kaoru cried as she nurse her injury.

"Ah, looks like the little pervert is awake," the orange-hair noted.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" Aoi asked, helping her nurse her bruise.

"Yeah," Kaoru manage before noticing that the pirates they had encounter before was also there…especially Luffy!

As soon she saw him, she tries to back as far away as possible from him. "WAAH! S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Wow, calm down there kid," the blonde chef reasoned, "No one is going to hurt you…"

"…Unless you give us a reason," the orange-hair added, narrowing her eyes just a bit at Kaoru before her eyes turn softer, "Anyway, now that you are awake, perhaps you all can finally do some explain…"

"Whoa, Nami-san," the chef politely interrupted as he place a plate of food in front of Kaoru, "Let them all eat up first. They all must be hungry by now…"

Kaoru stare suspicious at the plate of food she was offered. So did Shiho and Aoi.

"Ok, what gives you three," he finally asked, catching the three's attention, "I thought you two didn't want to eat because you were waiting for this redhead to wake up, but now none of you still want to eat. What gives?"

Kaoru, Shiho, and Aoi remain silent, looking dreamily at the food yet not willing to touch it.

"Oh I get it now. You three think I put something in there, don't you?"

Again, the three remain silent.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Don't worry, there isn't anything in there that will harm you…"

Again, the three remain silent.

The blonde chef sighed. "Look, if you three aren't going to eat soon, THIS idiot here is going to eat it all for you…"

The three finally reacted as looked up to find Luffy already ready to take Kaoru plate.

"Yeah," he grinned, "I'm still starving! Thanks…"

But before Luffy could take it…

"HANDS OFF!" Kaoru, who was at her limit, shouted, snatching the plate away before she immediately start woofing down the food.

"Wow, sorry…"

"KAORU," both Shiho and Aoi scream in fear of what the consequence might be, but it was already too late by then. She had completely emptied the plate.

After a few second of consideration, Kaoru (to the surprise of both Aoi and Shiho) broke into a wide smile.

"MY GOODNESS," she exclaimed, "THIS FOOD IS AMAZING!"

"Was there any doubt," Luffy grinned, "I handpick Sanji myself!" The blonde chef made a small bow, showing he appreciate the compliment.

"Can I have seconds please," Kaoru question the blonde chef, apparently named Sanji.

"Coming right up," he simply stated with a smile.

"ME TOO," Luffy chimed in.

"NO MORE FOR YOU!"

"Meanie…"

* * *

(The Straw Hat P.O.V.)

"Well, now that someone seem willing to talk," Nami addressed to the redhead, "can you now at least tell us your name?"

Before the redhead could happily (if not casually) replied, the silver-hair quickly interrupted. "Not until you give us yours first!"

"Oh, so you finally decided to speak, huh," Nami asked slyly as the silver-hair, realizing her blunder a tad too late, quickly covered her mouth, "Well, I guess you have a point. We have no right to ask your name before giving ours'. Very well, I'm Nami, the ship's navigator…"

"…The one preparing that delicious food over by the stove is our ship's chef Sanji…"

Sanji turn slightly to them with a smile. "Hey!"

"…The mean face over there that chase you earlier is the first mate Zoro…"

"Shut up," Zoro grumble with out moving.

"…The little guy trying to hide over here who you three were chasing earlier is our ship's doctor Chopper…"

As if finally noticing that he wasn't hiding as much as he'd hope, Chopper readjusts himself without saying a thing.

"…The one rolling all over the place down there like a baby is our ship's marksman Usopp…"

"N-NOT FUNNY," Usopp managed as he nurse his bruise chin, "DAMN IT, THAT GIRL HAS A HARD HEAD!"

"…My friend here with her fateful duck, Carue, is Vivi…"

"Greetings," Vivi smiled as Carue quake a greeting of his own.

"…And you already met our captain…"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy grinned, "I'm the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates…"

* * *

(The CHILDREN P.O.V.)

All three began to giggle uncontrollable.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"S-Sorry," Kaoru manage between giggle, "is just that you act like…and your last name is…"

The Straw Hats thought about it for a moment before they too began to laugh.

"Hey, you got a point there," Luffy laugh out loud.

'Even he finds his name funny?' Shiho thought to herself with a sweat dropped.

"So," Vivi straighten herself out, "can we ask for your names now?"

Kaoru, Shiho, and Aoi looked at each other for a moment before deciding that the pirates aren't that bad.

"Well," Kaoru began, "I'm Akashi Kaoru, a Level 7 Psychokinetic…"

"I'm Nogami Aoi," Aoi followed up, "a Level 7 Teleporter…"

"And I'm Sannomiya Shiho," Shiho finalized, "a Level 7 Psychometrist."

* * *

"Huh?" was the collective response from the Straw Hats.

"W-What?" Kaoru query, noticing their confused expression.

"What was all that 'Level 7…' thing about?" Nami asked.

"What do you mean?" Aoi questioned, suddenly feeling unease, "Is stating what level we ESP a bad think?"

"…What's a ESP?" Luffy noted, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

The three girls stared incredibly at Luffy. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Every one of the Straw Hats nodded as the three stare at them, not believing what they were witnessing.

"How can that be?" Aoi asked her two friends, "There hasn't been a single person we met in our entire life that doesn't know who ESP are…"

"But they don't seem to be lying either," Shiho noted.

"What's going on?" Kaoru snapped, scratching her head in frustration, "AURGH…MY HEAD HURT JUST TRYING TO THINK WHY!"

"H-Hey, calm down," Vivi suggested, beginning to worry, "Why don't you three tell us instead which island you came so we can get you back home?"

Usopp looked at Vivi unbelievably. "But Vivi, what about…"

"It ok, I don't mind taking a slight detour to another island…"

"Hey, what do you mean by 'another island'?" Aoi interrupted, "We may have came from Japan but…"

"Japan?" Nami asked before rolling out a map and carefully searching through it, "Hmm…how strange. There doesn't seem to be such an island…"

Out of curiosity, Shiho peeked over Nami's shoulder to have a look. What she saw, though, only left her in even more confusion.

The map had one giant landmass that cut the map in half along half of another landmass on either side of the map. A large red line ran perpendicularly with the landmasses, which help create four large ocean with a wide spread of small scatter island all over the place.

"Uh," Shiho quoted, "What map is THIS suppose to be for?"

Nami stared back at her with an eyebrow raised. "Are you saying you don't recognize the World Map?"

"THIS is supposed to be the World Map? Sorry, but I don't think so!"

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Well, for starters, there are suppose to be seven landmasses not just two and there are seven seas instead of four…"

"Excuse me? I hate to break it to you but people have been using these kind of maps for years and they turn out fine. I mean, sure it isn't a accurate map of the world but it got the major parts of it…"

Shiho though about it for a moment. "Hmm…Can I take a look at for a moment then?"

"Uh…Sure?" Nami wonder for a moment before handing it over to her.

Everyone watch as Shiho hand glow bright blue as soon as it came in contact with the map.

Almost instantly, Shiho was bombarded with wave after wave of memories, visions, and information. What she saw, naturally, caused her to drop the map in disbelief.

"Kaoru," Shiho began, "Aoi, I don't think we'll be going back anytime soon…"

"EH?" the two mentioned sounded, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'll be blunt: we are in an entirely different world…"

* * *

Normama: "Done! Whew, I work a lot better when I'm not being threaten..."

Aoi: "See?" 2:b

Shiho: "..." ):x

Kaoru: "Hey Normama, you seem to have updated this story two weeks ahead of schedule...why?"

Normama: "Well, let's just say I've been focusing most of my creative juice on your story for some time now...WAIT! That's it..."

Kaoru: "Err...sorry about that! It looks like he's going back to work on our story again. Until then, please send us your reviews and tell us what you think about us, ok? See ya!" ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**THE CHILDREN Set Sail!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Me owning both One Piece and Zettai Karen Children? I have a better chance of being the master of the universe…of which I'm not!

* * *

"…W-WHAT?"

"HUH?" the Straw Hats questioned, almost completely lost in the conversation.

"Uh, can you three please 'obey the speed limit' for a moment?" Usopp asked. "What's going on?"

* * *

Shiho looked at the long nose for a moment before sticking out her hand, asking for his in return.

Usopp, a bit dumbfound by the request at first, gingerly obey.

As soon as their hands touch, however, they immediately glow faint blue as she began to speak.

"Usopp, the sniper and the cannoneer of the Straw Hat Pirates," Shiho began, "Age: 17. An extremely negative person who usually needs outside force to help getting out of his 'little hole' he claims to be reality.

"His father Yasopp, who left him at a very early age, is a member of a pirate known as the Red Hair Pirates.

"At the age of eight, he began his first string of lies in order for his mother Banchina, who was seriously ill shortly after his father's departure; stay alive for short time longer. Although he'd fail, he continues to lie throughout his whole life as a mean to shield himself from loneness, evidently a success.

"He became the captain of a pretend-pirate crew call the Usopp Pirates and his town greatest liar/annoyance. He also befriended a rich, yet sicken young girl named Kaya, telling her his adventure to cheer her up.

"He was later caught in the crossfire of Kaya's butler Klahadore's plan, who was actually the infamous pirate captain Kuro of Thousand Plan, of scandal murder and try to warn everyone only to be disprove by all who known him. However, with the help of Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and his Usopp Pirate he manage to prevent the tragedy and send the pirate running.

"Hoping to start a new life out at sea, Usopp tearful disband his pretend-crew and began his leave only to join Luffy's crew. He later took his position as the crew's marksman though he insists on being the captain.

"He plays a major role in defeating Chuu, one of the Merman who terrorize Nami's hometown, recently helping defeat Mr. 5, a living human bomb, and repairing the crew's ship the Merry Go, given to them by Kaya, though he does poorly.

"His goal is to become a Brave Warrior of the Sea, visit an island called Elbaf, and to meet his father one day."

* * *

Every member of the pirate stare with shock and/or amazement from the information.

"Should I continue?" Shiho smiled.

Usopp was, at the moment, so shocked that his mouth decided to rest on the floor.

Finally, after a few moments to recollect himself, he managed to speak. "H-H-How do you know so much about me? Not even the Marines can get that much about one person…"

Shiho smiled, ready to explain herself. "I was born with the ability to gather information from the object that I touch. So no information is safe from me…"

"YOU CAN DO THAT?" Luffy exclaimed, his eyes sparkling from the awesomeness, "THAT'S AMAZING!"

"That's right," Shiho confirmed, "As soon as I touch something or someone, I can literally see or hear everything to them as if it had taken place right before my eyes…"

"WAIT A MINUTE," Aoi suddenly voiced. She quickly pulled Shiho aside as Kaoru join them. "Shiho, what are you doing?"

"Why are you telling them what you are capable of?" Kaoru followed up.

"It not like we got much of a choice on the matter," Shiho countered, not bothering to keep the conversation from being heard by the Straw Hats, "like I said, we are in an entirely different world now! It wouldn't matter if we lie or tell them the truth because we are totally at their mercy. We have no friends, no allies, the justice of this world is somewhat corrupted, there are even more powerful people here with ability that far surpass ours, and the world is fill with people who could care less about us and leave us to rot. We're lucky to have board a ship that has people willing to help us during this time. The less we can do is to gain their trust by giving them ours."

Aoi and Kaoru just stare for a moment at their childhood friend, as if they were sure about her resolution.

That was when something clicked in Nami's mind.

"So you're explaining to us your powers so that we don't think bad about you and not trust you?" Nami question.

Shiho turn to her and nodded. "Kind of late, but we really need help in current situation…"

"So," Sanji chimed in, lighting his small cigarette in the process, "you have the power to 'read' anything you touch, am I getting that?"

Shiho nodded again. "Exactly, that is why I am call a Psychometrist…"

"Well that's mystery clear up," Usopp chimed, before whispering to Shiho, "by the way, how much _do_ you know from that one touch?"

"Enough to write an autobiography about you, include that time when you try to give everyone in town diarrhea, but…I'll stop there…" Shiho whisper back with a smile, causing Usopp to laugh nervously.

* * *

"So what about you two," Vivi questioned both Kaoru and Aoi.

The two thought for a moment before Aoi decide to take a gamble.

"Okay, how about this," she began, "We'll exchange info about ourselves for yours."

Vivi blinked for a moment before turning to Luffy and everything clicked into place. "You wanted to know how Luffy did what he did back on deck, right?"

Aoi hiccupped but nodded.

Luffy, being the subject that was being discuss, decided to answer.

"Oh well when I was young I ate one of the very special fruit call Devil Fruit. They give you very cool powers but you won't be able to swim again," With that, pulled on his cheeks, "I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit and it turn me into a Rubber Man…"

"WOW," Kaoru exclaimed, "Now that I look at it, that pretty cool…"

"It is, isn't it?"

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling that those two are going to get along just fine?" Zoro asked with a sweat drop.

"Maybe because they're both childish," Usopp guessed, "well, compare to the rest of us I mean…"

"So," Chopper cautiously piped up from behind his hiding place, "W-What can you do, Aoi?"

Aoi ponder for a moment on whether to give them an answer or not.

'Well, they did agree to tell us a bit of themselves to us,' she thought, 'I guess it wouldn't hurt…'

With that, she made the same 'Y' sign with her hand which instantly glowed bright green, as is Chopper only faintly. In an instant, Chopper disappeared and quickly reappeared on Carue's back, surprising both.

"What the…" Chopper exclaimed, "How did I…"

"This is my power," Aoi explained, "I am able to transport anything, including myself, anywhere within a certain distance…"

"FOR REAL?" Luffy exclaimed, "COOL!"

"That's it?" Zoro suddenly snorted, clearly not impress, "So in other word you're useless unless you need to run away right?"

"Zoro!" Nami snapped.

"Well isn't it true? Doesn't her power make her a perfect coward?"

"Oh boy," Shiho warned, catching everyone's attentions, "_now_ you're in for it!"

Everyone stare back at Aoi whose face had darkened from the insults.

"Are…you…calling…me," Aoi slowly growled as her hand once again glowed bright green, "A WEAKLING?"

In an instant, Zoro found himself trapped with his body stuck in the table.

"What the…" Before he could react, a bunch of wooden crates and barrels appear above him which promptly fell on. "GAAH!"

* * *

"W-What just happen," Nami asked as she stared with fear at Zoro, still stuck in the table and buried under a ton of broken boards.

"Well," Shiho sweat dropped, fearing that the action just cost them the pirates' trust, "Aoi can teleport things between other object as well. And it doesn't matter how heavy the objects are, as long as it isn't attach to something too big like a mountain or a building she can teleport them too, usually to crush something…or, in this case, _someone_…"

"Right," Nami checked, "Note to all: Don't insult Aoi."

Finally self-conscious, Aoi suddenly realize her blunder.

"Oh no, I snapped," she panicked, before quickly teleporting Zoro out of under the debris and table, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, honest…"

"Ouch," Zoro muttered as he straightened himself out, "This is what always happen when I speak truthfully about girls! Typical…"

"Blame yourself for that Swords-Boy," Sanji chuckled, "You're hopeless with women…"

"Shut up, Love-Cook!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MOSS-HEAD!"

"RUN THAT BY ME AGAIN, PERVERT!"

"SAY WHAT, BONEHEAD?"

* * *

Kaoru, Shiho, and Aoi watch as the two continue to argue only to break into battle.

"Does this happen often?" Aoi asked with a sweat drop.

"Almost everyday," Nami sighed before she went over to them and smack hard on both of their heads, "ENOUGH YOU TWO!"

"Y-Yes Nami-san," Sanji obey as he and Zoro nurse their bruise in silent.

The three kids sweat drop from Nami's solution to the fight.

"Something tells me you got off easy when we kicked earlier." Shiho stated, of which Kaoru only nodded.

* * *

"Okay," Vivi coughed, trying to get everyone back on topic, "Dr. Chopper, why don't you go next and explain yourself to them?"

Chopper suddenly started dancing in a silly way on the spot, receiving a curious look from the three girls.

"V-Vivi," Chopper snapped, "I really don't like it when you call me that you know!"

"Uh…okay?" Kaoru stated, "What gives?"

"He just can't hide his real feeling," Usopp cleared up the mystery.

"A-Anyway," Chopper straighten himself out, "Believe it or not, I'm actually was a normal blue-nose reindeer but then I accidentally ate a Human-Human Fruit. Now I can be halfway between…"

He suddenly turn into a full-fledged reindeer, "…my original form…"

He then switched into his 'man' form, "…or my somewhat human form…"

"Wow," Kaoru awed, "and you are also the doctor of the ship too! That's impressive…"

"Stupid," Chopper complain as he starts his silly dance again, "I don't need your flattery…"

"Uh…sure, if you say…"

* * *

"So what power do you have, Kaoru?" Luffy rushed, wondering with excitement at what kind it was.

Kaoru smile, knowing that her newly made friend was eager for her power's introduction.

"I have the power to move object without actually touching it," She smirked, as her hand glow brightly red as well as the pile of debris (only faintly red). In the next instance, they neatly packed themselves into a corner.

"Because of that, I'm also able to make myself and/or other of my choice fly…"

Almost on cue, she, Shiho, and Aoi float up into the air.

"I can also use my power to do thing normally can't with what people usual ability too."

An apple suddenly floats over to her and she quickly made a couple of swipe at it with her glowing hand. The apple fell apart into eight equal pieces and float in front each of the Straw Hats.

"Sweet!" Luffy cheered as he and the other ate their share of the apple, "Wow, you three are awesome!"

Kaoru grinned as Shiho and Aoi simply smile as they float back to the floor. "Glad you think so!"

"So you three want to crew?" Luffy suddenly asked, with the biggest grin that the three had seen.

* * *

Normama: "There you go! another chapter for The Children Set Sail!"

Kaoru: "Hey Normama, why don't you just add yourself into the mix? Just to turn things on..."

Normama: "HUH? Err...no...I don't think so! I not popular and not planning to be..."

Shiho: "Oh, come on! Don't be shy!" XD

Normama: "I'm not shy! I just don't like the attention!" X(

Aoi: "Oh, readers! Please encourage Normama to join or at least urge him to continue this story through the reviews. Please?" ;)

Normama: "HEY! DON'T ASK THEM FOR THE FIRST PART!" X(


	5. Chapter 5

**THE CHILDREN Set Sail!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I have an important announcement my loyal readers. The owner of both One Piece and Zettai Karen Children had agreed NOT to hand over either ownership to me. Sorry, did I get you excited?

* * *

A few silent moment ticked by before…

"EH?" the three in question jerked back in surprise.

"WHAT?" the rest of the Straw Hat exclaimed as they all performed an anime fall, "Luffy!"

"What?" Luffy asked innocently before he received a whack on his head by Nami, "What was that for?"

"What do you THINK it's for?" Nami snapped as her captain nursed his swollen bruise, "They're still kids you know! You can't just recklessly ask someone to join and not consider their age or background!"

Although glade that they weren't going to force into piracy, the three found themselves feeling a tad insulted by being call 'kids'. It wasn't far from the truth, but if you knew them you would know that they hate it when people look down on them because of their age.

But before they make their point to everyone…

"Hey, just because they are kids, it doesn't mean they can't do what we could," Luffy argued back, "Beside, Chopper should be around the same age…"

"Chopper is different!" Nami countered her captain, "he's five years older and at least he wanted to be a pirate…"

"Then let them decide if they want to or not!" Luffy finalized. Nami began to argue but decide that it was probably the only way to shut their idiot captain.

"Fine," Nami smirked, "If they are willing to, there is nothing anyone can do. But if they don't want to, you better drop the subject!"

"Deal!" Now everyone turn their attention to the three ESP. "So what do you say, you three?"

Kaoru, Shiho, and Aoi hummed in thought for a moment. "Uh," Shiho began, "will it be dangerous?"

"Sure is!" Usopp piped up. But, somehow, Luffy was ready for it.

"But you girls are pretty strong, and we're strong too. It would matter!"

"Will we be able to leave if the time comes? I mean, there may be a chance for us to get back home…" Aoi nervously asked.

Vivi decide to answer. "I pretty sure you could…"

"Will we able to use our powers freely?" Kaoru suddenly asked, causing everyone to look at her strangely, "Well, back where we came from we had to limit the use of our powers so…"

"Of course," Luffy suddenly laughed, "I mean, I use my powers all the time! No ones going to make me stop using my powers…"

"So, we don't have to use our powers only for certain situation?"

"Nope, you can even use it for fun! I don't mind!"

* * *

"Uh," Nami suddenly intervened, "Maybe it is best to tell you our current situation first before you all decide…"

The three looked curiously at Nami, wondering what she what she wanted to say.

"You see," she continued, "at the very moment, we are on a very important mission to a country called Arabasta…a country at the brink of war…and Vivi's home country. And believe it or not, but Vivi is actually the princess of that troubled country…"

"EH!" the three screeched in unison, as they stared incredibly at the blue hair teen.

Vivi nervously chuckled at their reaction.

"Anyway…before meeting us, she heard of an organization that was the actual cause of the civil war called Baroque Work and had infiltrate it in order to find out the boss of the whole organization. That's when she found out that the ringleader is none other than one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea…"

"Seven…what?" Kaoru voice in confusion.

"Seven Warlords of the Sea," Zoro suddenly intervened, "they are seven pirates recognize by the World Government as valuable 'allies'. In return for their corporation on keeping the pirate 'population' under control, their bounties had been removed and are free from being chase by the Marines…"

"Exactly," Nami huffed, "and as I was saying, the Warlord Vivi identify is Sir Crocodile…who once had a bounty of 80,000,000 Belis before it was removed…"

"Belis?" Aoi quoted.

"The currency of this world," Shiho injected, causing everyone to turn to her in surprise, "one Beli coin here will be worth one golden bar back home…"

"WHAT! REALLY?" Kaoru and Aoi exclaimed in unison.

"And we are talking about 80,000,000 Beli. Think about it…"

* * *

Aoi and Kaoru merely gasp dumbfounded as soon they were done calculating mentally.

Usopp was curious on how Shiho knew about Belis.

"How is it that you came from another world and yet know about Belis," Usopp asked as if was he thought he was deceive, "let alone know how much it is worth in your world?"

Shiho chuckled to herself.

"Well, for starters," She began, "it would be weird if bounty were measure with fruits, so I figure it was what you all called your currency! And don't forget I have just 'read' both you and the map, and either of you could hold that information…"

"Right~," Usopp backtracked, feeling rather stupid for wondering.

* * *

"Anyway," Nami coughed, feeling thrown aside, "the organization soon found out about her royal status and tried to eliminate her. Fortunately, we intervene and decided to help her out…"

"What do you mean 'we'," Zoro grunted, "_you_ made us intervene and your initial reason for 'helping' was to for one of your money scam…"

Then without a warning whatsoever, Nami smashed Zoro's face with the closest thing in reach…a mug.

"QUIT INTERRUPTING!" Nami forcibly commanded. "HOW COME EVERYONE KEEPS INTERRUPTING ME TODAY?"

"YEAH," Sanji joined as he kicked Zoro's already injure head, "QUIT GETTING IN NAMI-SAN WAY OF EXPLAINING…"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING," Nami scolded as she knocked Sanji out cold.

* * *

Kaoru, Aoi, and Shiho sweat dropped from the display of anger as Nami straighten herself.

"As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted AGAIN," She growled, "just recently we manage to make them believe that we were eliminated but the danger will soon rise again as soon they discover the truth. And we are talking about an organization that are experts at assassinating and are very well dangerous. We are putting our lives on the line already. You kids are still young and you shouldn't be caught up in this while you still have chance. We'll gladly drop you off at port as soon as we reach there and we'll even get you some supplies to survive, so don't joining is the only way you'll get us to help you…"

* * *

The three grumble a bit at being referred to as 'kids' again, but thought about what Nami had said, and yet…

"Say," Kaoru ponder as she looked over to the Captain, "What's your bounty Luffy?"

"30,000,000 Beli," Luffy monotone almost immediately.

"That means your going up against someone who is without a doubt more powerful and dangerous than you," Shiho summed up, "and there's a chance you could be killed too…"

"Why are you so eager to throw your life away like this?" Aoi added, "I mean it's almost obvious that you don't stand a prayer on winning?"

Luffy hummed in thought for a moment as everyone, that includes the Straw Hat crew, held their breath, curious on how he would reply.

Finally Luffy struck out three finger, indicating that he had three reason.

"First off," Luffy grinned, "Because it's going to be fun…"

Everyone perform anime trips upon hearing the it.

"…And that how being a pirate should be. Facing the danger, not expecting to live to see tomorrow, living life to the fullness, and having fun and adventure. Being a pirate allows me to accomplish my dreams and wishes without someone telling me do otherwise…"

"Secondly," Luffy spoke in a more serious, if not frightening tone, "That jerk of a Warlord is trying to destroy Vivi's home and everyone she care for. That will make Vivi sad if it actually happen, and she's my friend too. No one makes my friends sad and gets away with it! Even if she isn't really part of my crew to others, when you become my friend you are already part of my crew, and no one can mess with them…"

"And finally," Luffy grinned again, "if I'm not going to kick his ass, who will?"

* * *

Zoro, if everyone else of the Straw Hats, chuckled to themselves. "Well," Zoro knowingly groaned, "you can't argue that…"

"So what do say," Luffy chimed eagerly at the three girls, "Want to join?"

Kaoru, Aoi, and Shiho eyed each other, wondering what to decide. It wasn't long before they end up huddling together, secretly discussing their opinions.

The Straw Hats all held their breath; most hoping that will reject their captain's offer.

As soon as they broke up, the three turn to Luffy with a huge smile on their face. "Okay," Kaoru voiced as three's spokesperson, "we're game…"

* * *

Normama: "Another chapter done!"

Shiho: "Hey Normama! We aren't getting as many reviews as we want!"

Aoi: "Could it be no one is paying attention to the story!"

Normama: "No, I think people are reading...it just that they don't give reviews afterward..."

Kaoru: "Then how will you know if you are doing well or not?"

Normama: "...That could be a problem. Someone, anyone, please give me some reviews! I don't mind if they're nonsense just as long as they are about the story!"


	6. Chapter 6

**THE CHILDREN Set Sail!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I would like thank my readers for continuing to read my story (even though so far it has been rather boring)! And if anyone is still wonder, I still have no ownership over One Piece or Zettai Karen Children.

* * *

"WHAT?" Everyone, aside from cheering Luffy, shouted in surprise. "YOU AGREE TO JOIN?"

"YAHOO!" Luffy cheered, "We got new crewmates…"

"On one condition," Aoi suddenly added, stopping everyone in their track, "please don't treat us like kids…"

"Eh, that's it?" Luffy immediately stated, "Sure, no problem…"

"Wait a minute," Nami raise her voice, "what you mean by 'don't treat us like kids'? Aren't you all …?"

"We know," Shiho huffed, a tad annoyed, "We know that we are ten years old! We know that being a pirate shouldn't be what we should do! We know as 'grownups' you should worry about us and we know that we are being kind of rude by asking you to think otherwise but…"

"To be blunt," Aoi intervene, adjusting her glasses in the process, "We are tired of being looked down upon and not get to do some of the stuff that 'grownups' can do…"

Kaoru nodded in agreement. "Yeah like staying up pass 9 o'clock, playing certain high rated games, read porn magazine…"

"Uh Kaoru," Aoi interrupted, "the last one won't count. For starters, _you_ are already doing it…"

"Yeah there's still a limit on the quality I could get, you know…"

* * *

The Straw Hat Pirates sweat dropped as Kaoru tried to explain herself.

"Err," Shiho rushed to speak, literally knocking her redhead friend aside, "please don't pay her any attention right now! That's just how she is…"

"Anyway," Shiho continued, "that's all we are asking! Just treat us how you are already treating each other. We don't want something strange happening again…"

That was when something clicked in Sanji thought. "Are you saying something like that happened to you all right before you end up here?"

The three hiccupped a bit before slowly and shamefully nodded.

"Yeah," Kaoru admitted, "but now that I think about it was kind of a silly thing…"

"Mind telling us then?" Usopp offered, "It could help us understand your point…"

* * *

The three ponder for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"I guess we should tell you our story…" Aoi stated, "…just don't laugh…"

"Laugh?" Chopper wondered.

"You'll see," Shiho began, "but before we begin, there are a couple of things that you should know about to really understand…"

"First of," Kaoru began, "believe it or not we are actually government agents back home…"

"REALLY," Luffy exclaimed in surprise, "THAT'S AMAZING!"

"Agents?" Vivi pondered, not really believing it, "Really?"

"Yeah," Shiho responded, knowing full well that most of the information they'll be giving will be startling, if not unbelievable, "we know it is strange for three ten year olds to be already working for the government, but we're different…"

"You see," Aoi began, ready to show them her vast knowledge over her world, "in our world, there are people who has Extra Sensory Perception, or ESP, that allows them to do unbelievable tasks ranging from solving crimes in a snap to destroying a whole army at will. But, fortunately or unfortunately depending on your own opinion, there are only a handful of them that had awakened. There are even fewer whose power level are higher than average…"

"You see," Shiho continued, "in our world, ESP levels are classify between Level 1 to Level 7. The higher the level the more powerful or dangerous the ESP ability become…"

"How so?" Sanji puffed, getting rather interested in the topic.

"Well," Shiho ponder for a moment, "A Level 3 Psychometrist can recall only recent events from an object while a Level 7…"

"Like Shiho…" Kaoru added only to have the mention glare at her.

"…_Yes_, like me… recall events that had happen over a number of years…"

"Handy," Luffy chimed before being punch in the face by Nami who mumble about 'quit interrupting'.

"However," Aoi began again, "there are people in the world who see people with ESP as a danger to society, either considering them weapons of mass destruction or down right social outcast, monster, or inhuman creature…"

"WHAT?" Vivi exclaimed, clearly outrage that such could actually exist.

"Then there are people with ESP power that believe they are a superior and/or a new race. They aim for the benefit of ESP user only, while killing 'Normal' people in the process…"

"Well, where have I heard that before," Nami grimly huffed, remembering her own incident.

"And then there are 'normal' people who use people with ESP for their own profit, targeting both ESP user and/or normal people alike. We recently encounter an organization called Black Phantom that brainwash ESP user for assassination, some which are only children like us too…"

* * *

Every one of the Straw Hats (not including Luffy who does know the meaning of it) shivered at the thought that people could be using kids in line of assassin.

"Sound like a pretty harsh world you live in," Zoro noted.

"Yeah," Shiho sighed, "but there is an organization that wish to shrink the gap between normal people and ESP user. They are known as the Base of Backing ESP Laboratory, or B.A.B.E.L. for short. They help ESP user by letting normal people understand ESP better, providing aid to survive and live, and even helping them learn to use their gifts. B.A.B.E.L. also help normal people by hiring ESP user to do society benefit jobs like saving hundreds of lives to fixing damages cause by other ESP user…"

"And we're part of it…" Kaoru interject.

"_Yes_, we are part of it…" Aoi sighed at Kaoru interruption, "Anyway, since the three of us are Level 7 ESP user from the very start of our lives, many people fear use and would allow use to live our lives like normal kids. So B.A.B.E.L. took us in and…"

"Wait hold on," Nami suddenly voiced, catching everyone's attention, "You mean even your own parents was afraid of you?"

Everyone jerked their head back at the three, who seem to be on a hot spot at the moment.

"Well, it's not that they are afraid of us…really…but it more like they didn't know how to cope with our gifts," Aoi fumbled, "I wouldn't say they didn't want us but…"

"In other word," Sanji finalize, "they left you with someone that can handle you…right?"

The three just simply nodded.

"Well, it looks like we can leave it there for now…please continue…"

"A-Anyway," Aoi shook out her resurface sad memories as she continue, "as I was saying, they took us in and form us into a team called the Children (ironic really) and with our supervisor Minamoto-han, we perform task to help other…but, just recently…

* * *

Flashback…

_

* * *

_

"Psychic…Setting It On Stable Ground!" Kaoru roared as place the final pillar under what seems to be a very busy bridge.

_With that, the said bridge that was predicted to collapse and killed five family in the process was now stable._

"_Good job Kaoru," Aoi compliment, giving some quick taps to the new support to test it, "Looks like this 78% prediction won't be happening anytime soon…"_

_Shiho placed her hand on the bridge to see if it was indeed stable._

"_Heh," She chuckled lightly, "This bridge will indeed be of no further trouble for another fifty-five years per say…"_

"_Sweet," Kaoru cheered, "Mission accomplish…"_

"_Hold on Kaoru," a voice of a serious, yet kind man in his early twenty over her communicator spoke, "This wasn't the only part of the prediction, remember?"_

"_Oh come on, Minamoto," Kaoru shouted into her transmitter, no doubt giving the person on the other side ear pain, "how do you expect a freak traffic accident to happen on a bridge that can kill over a hundred people?"_

"_Well, that's what the prediction said Kaoru! Like it or not, we have to stay put…"_

"_Screw that already! Aoi teleport us back to the helicopter already! We're done!"_

"_Yeah, the heats getting to me too…" Shiho added._

"_No problem," Aoi chimed ready to teleport them._

_But just then, a red car on the bridge suddenly roared to a stop._

_As soon as it did, a little girl hurryingly got out and ran across the road as the driver got out as well to give chase…a gun in hand!_

_As this was happen, two charter bus was speeding across the suddenly and surprisingly 'empty' road…right on a collision course with the seemingly frighten girl._

* * *

"_HOLY GOD!" Aoi screamed, causing the other two to turn to see the same sight._

"_OH NO!" Shiho exclaimed and immediately came up with a plan, "Kaoru…stop those speeding buses! Aoi…take care of the girl! I got the gunner!"_

_Rushing to do as Shiho suggested, Kaoru got between the running girl and the buses, which were now trying desperately to not hit the girl._

"_P-Psychic…Green light, Red light!" Kaoru commanded, using her power to instantly stop the two large vehicles._

_Shiho, meanwhile, use her personal pistol to accurately blast the weapon out the man's hand, catching him off guard._

_Aoi, at the time, had teleport the little girl to the safety of the B.A.B.E.L. copter._

"_Hands up," Shiho commanded the man, who then tried to pull out other gun only to be shot out of his hand as well, "I SAID HANDS UP!"_

_Still in denial, the man turned back to his car hoping to drive away only to find that Kaoru had already compresses it into a metal block._

"_I think Shiho already made it clear," Kaoru grinned before angrily slamming him down into the concrete road with her power, "SHE SAID 'HANDS UP'!"_

_The poor man was out cold instantly as people began to exit the two charter buses, daze and more or less injure but overall alive._

"_That," Aoi breathed in relief, "was too close…"_

_

* * *

_

Later on, the police arrive and arrest the man.

_The paramedics arrive as well and attend to both the little girl and the injure charter buses' passengers._

_As soon as the situation had calm down, the Children in the copter began their way back to base._

"_As it turns out," Shiho explained to her two friends in one of the copter's room, "it seems that the man was a kidnapper who kidnap little kids from rich folk for ransom. After getting the ransom, he kills the kids and provides false information to the family on their whereabouts. He has done this about four time so far this year and the little girl was going to be his fifth victim. Unfortunately , he got overconfident and the girl used the crowbar in the car to hit him, thus stopping the car. I already gave the cops the location of each of criminal's previous victim's actual burial sight, the rest is up to them…"_

"_How horrible," Aoi shivered, "and you saw all of it when you read him?"_

_Shiho sadly nodded as the room's door open._

_In came a very decent looking man with well comb brown hair, a pair of glasses, a kind yet serious face, and dress in a business suit. He's Minamoto Koichi, the Children's supervisor and guardian._

"_Good job, you three," Minamoto smiled, "you not only stop an accident of such a huge scale but you also prevent a serial criminal from causing any more pain to other family…well done!"_

"_Well done?" Kaoru asked incredibly, "is that really all you can say? Couldn't you say something like 'you three were amazing! I love you!' or sometime like that?"_

_Minamoto rolled his eyes. "The first part…maybe, but the second part won't be happening!"_

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN? OF COURSE IT WILL HAPPEN, HOW CAN YOU BE WITH US ALL THIS TIME AND NOT SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"_

"_OF COURSE I WON'T! I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!"_

* * *

"_Minamoto," Shiho interrupted suddenly, "why didn't we get sent out?"_

_Everyone stare at Shiho, unsure what she had meant?_

"_What do you mean, Shiho?" Minamoto responded._

_Shiho glare at Minamoto as if saying 'I think you already know what I mean'._

"_I'm talking about the case concerning the criminal we just caught!"_

_Minamoto hiccupped but didn't respond._

"_When I touch him, I found out that he has been doing this for over four years, with a total of fifteen victims already!"_

_Aoi and Kaoru gasped at the new information._

"_And you been with us for at least a year! B.A.B.E.L. Prediction System should have predicted the entire crime for the past four years and yet not only had we not heard about it but B.A.B.E.L. hadn't even been able to stop it! If we were sent in to do this, we could have prevented at least three more lives! So why haven't we been told about this?"_

_

* * *

_

Aoi took it all in before turning furiously to Minamoto. "Hey that's right! What's going on here Minamoto-han?"

_Kaoru just merely stared at Minamoto, unsure how to react._

_Minamoto, meanwhile, had straightened himself out ready to explain himself._

"_Well," Minamoto sighed, "for starter, the police force insist that they will tackle the case themselves for the past four years. Your own father, Shiho, had asked me to keep it a secret from you as well."_

_Shiho hiccupped at the mention of her father._

"_Secondly, B.A.B.E.L. had sent some agents to some family that had been predict to be threaten, but every time we do a situation arise that allow the kidnapper to kidnap the kids under the agents' detection…"_

"_But that still doesn't explain why we hadn't heard of it at least," Kaoru reminded._

"_Well," Minamoto began to confess, "it was a really serious case…so…"_

"_Because he believe that kids shouldn't get involve in such a serious case he kept it hidden from us," Shiho finished, having silently went over to him to read his mind._

"_ACK! SHIHO!" Minamoto shouted in surprise._

"_AGAIN THE KID THING?" Kaoru angrily exclaimed, "HOW MANY TIME DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO TREAT US LIKE KIDS?"_

"_WELL, IT'S KIND OF HARD WHEN YOU ALL ACT LIKE SPOIL BRATTY KIDS! THIS WAS A SERIOUS CASE THAT FRUSTRATE EVEN GROWN UPS! IF I SEND YOU KIDS IN, YOUR FRUSTRATION CAN CAUSE LOTS OF DAMAGE! BESIDE, KIDS SHOULD EVEN BE INVOLVE SO VOLUNTARILY IN SOMETHING LIKE THIS ANYWAY…"_

_During the entire time, all three of them began to fume from continually refer to as 'kids'._

"_For the last time," Kaoru growled, as her hand began to glow as well as Minamoto, "DON'T CALL US KIDS!"_

_With that, her psychic power slammed Minamoto into metal wall…painfully!_

"_Minamoto-han," Aoi growled as well, "YOU BIG JERK!"_

_In an instant, she teleported herself and her friends outside in midair. Still using her power, she quickly and rapidly teleport them further and further away from the copter, which was trying desperately to keep up._

_

* * *

_

Within two minute, though, the copter was nearly beyond eye range.

"_Uh," Shiho began to wonder, "don't you think we're taking this a bit too much?"_

"_Heck no!" Kaoru huffed, "We could have save lives if we were called on…but no~!"_

"_I know," Aoi agreed, turn to them and leaving the flying to Kaoru's power, "A case that we can actually help out and he kept it from us because we're kids! How could he still think like that, honestly?"_

"_The way I see it," Kaoru rejoined, turning to them, "the only way for him to see us any way different is if we do something outrageously difficult even using ESP power…"_

"_Maybe," Aoi hummed in thought, "But wouldn't Minamoto just yell at us instead for something 'so reckless'…?"_

"_Yeah, but maybe if we try…"_

"_KAORU…STOP!" Shiho, who was the only one paying attention to where they were going, suddenly exclaimed in panic._

"_What?" Kaoru huffed, not knowing what Shiho knows, "At least I'm trying to…"_

"_NO, NOT THAT! LOOK OUT!" Shiho warned, pointing forward (or behind Kaoru and Aoi)._

"_Eh?" both Aoi and Kaoru noted as they turn around._

_Too little, too late…and a bad move too! You see, while Aoi and Kaoru were thinking of a way to be more 'adult-like' in Minamoto's eyes, they had unwillingly drop their altitude and since Kaoru was paying attention they end up heading straight toward a metal bridge._

_Worse yet is that they were fly at ten meter per sec, so it will be like pedaling a fast moving bicycle into a concrete wall…without a helmet._

_By now it was…_

_BONG! BONG! BONG!_

…_Too late! All three members of the Children found themselves face-planted on the side of the metal bridge._

"_O-Ouch!" they managed before they found themselves falling down to the water…fifty feet below._

"_K-Kaoru," Shiho manages, "stop us from falling…QUICKLY!" Forty feet…_

_Kaoru immediately tried, but her hand, let alone their body, didn't glow._

"_I-I can't use my power!" Kaoru screamed in panic. Thirty feet…_

"_I try to teleport us out of here!" Aoi reassured. Twenty feet…_

_Her hand began shine as Aoi commanded, "EMERGENCY TELEPORT!" Ten feet…_

_Suddenly, Aoi's hand shinned abnormally brighter then ever before._

"_What the?" Aoi manage before she and her friend disappear…five feet from hitting the water._

* * *

Flashback…End

* * *

"The next thing we knew," Aoi finished up, "we still end up in the water only it was out at sea and no where near land. Worse yet, we end battling the furious sea to keep together. Fortunately, the sea became calm moments later so we all just floated there, wondering if we were going to shark food or not before falling unconscious. And…you know the rest…"

As soon as she finished, however, the Children found the crew was trying hard not to giggle.

"Hey," Shiho whined, a tad embarrass and pissed, "you promise not to laugh!"

"We're not laughing," Usopp tried, his mouth grinning slightly and twitching, "We're not laughing…"

"YOU'RE LAUGHING!" Kaoru yelled at the poorly constructed lie, "YOU'RE LAUGHING!"

"Don't worry," grunted Zoro, "if we really were laughing, we would have done it regardless…"

"Why?" Aoi spoke crossly, "don't you find this funny?"

"Well," Nami began, "we see Luffy charge head first into things all the time! So you all ramming into a bridge isn't even in the same league…per say…"

"Uh…okay?" Shiho sweat dropped.

"So…now that we join," Kaoru timidly began, "are you still going to treat us like kids?"

The Straw Hats thought about it for a while before Luffy grinned.

"If that's how you want it," Luffy laughed, "then we'll treat you as equal then…"

"REALLY?" the Children exclaimed, not believing their own eyes and ears.

"But just to make things clear," Sanji interjected, "you three do something stupid, we'll treat you like how we treat Luffy instead…"

"Yeah," Luffy grinned, before wiping his mouth clean follow by burping, "whew~, those plates of food were good!"

That was when Aoi and Shiho stared down to find their plates empty of food.

"AH!" they cried as their tummy's began to growl from being reminded of food, "OUR FOOD! WHEN DID HE…?"

"Ugh, he even ate a part of the plate," Kaoru commented as she held up what remains of Shiho's plate.

"Sorry, you three, I was hungry," Luffy chuckled, before being sent across the room by Sanji's kick.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY, YOU GREEDY PIG!" Sanji lectured before placing three new dish in front of the Children (Aoi and Shiho's being double the size), "here, sorry about that! Hurry up and eat before he recover to steal them…"

The Children stare at their food for a moment before lifting their head to Sanji with a smile. "Thanks Sanji!" they cheered before woofing down their delicious food.

The rest of the crew smiled as they watch their new crewmates stuff themselves.

* * *

"Whew!" the Children gapes after finishing their share of food, "That was delicious! Thanks again Sanji!"

"It was my pleasure," Sanji smirked before, without a warning, Usopp blew a whistle which caught everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone," Usopp declared as Sanji handed out mugs of brew to everyone, "Lets make this an official recurrent celebration then…"

"Brew?" Aoi asked, looking down at her mug.

"Of course," Zoro chuckled, "now that you three are pirates and had to be treated as adults, you can drink like the rest of us…"

"Sweet!" Kaoru cheered.

"ALRIGHT!" Luffy cheered as he raised his mug, "A TOAST TO KAORU, AOI, AND SHIHO: OUR NEW FRIENDS, ALLIES, COMRADES, AND ABOVE ALL CREWMATES!"

"KANPAI*!" Everyone cheered at once as they joyfully smashed each others mugs. ('KANPAI' is a Japanese cried during a celebration that closely associate with 'Hooray')

* * *

Normama: "Another chapter had been updated..."

Shiho: "Yeah...but we still aren't geting enough reviews..." :(

Normama: "Don't sweat it...a few reviews are still better than no reviews..."

Kaoru: "Yeah, but no one is making much comment on the story..."

Aoi: "Or about us..." :(

Normama: "...ok, please readers...you want me to beg...no problem (getting onto my knee) to all my loyal readers, please send this story some reviews. You can even bad mouth it, just send something to help make this story better...and make the Children happier..."


	7. Chapter 7

**THE CHILDREN Set Sail!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I have been 'ask' by Shiho here to remind you all to try read Zettai Karen Children Manga and contribute to them by buying their Manga as well if possible. The Straw Hats as well wish you readers to do the same. Also, I must remind you all that I am not allow to claim One Piece and Zettai Karen Children as my own.

* * *

"SHIHO! AOI! KAORU!" Minamoto yelled out as he, along with nearly ten dozen soldiers, search the entire area near the lake. "Where are you three?"

_Minamoto? Minamoto! Hey, I'm right here!_

"MINAMOTO-KUN~!" a very angry shout cause shivers to run down Minamoto's spine.

He turned around to find a B.A.B.E.L. helicopter hastily made landing as an angry, husky, and mid-sixty man jumped out. He is none other than the Chief of B.A.B.E.L., a.k.a. Taizo Kiritsubo.

_C-Chief?_

Kiritsubo angrily ran up to Minamoto and began to shake him furiously by the collar. "WHERE ARE THEY~? WHERE HAVE OUR NATION TEASURE RAN OFF TO~? WHAT IN HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM~?"

"C-C-CALM DOWN, CHIEF!" Minamoto begged to his superior.

_C-Chief! Stop! I'm right here! Can't you see me?_

Fortunately for Minamoto, a young-looking woman quickly came out of the same copter and began to calm the maniac B.A.B.E.L. Chief. It was Kiritsubo's secretary/personal assistant, Oboro Kashiwagi.

"Sir, Minamoto needs to be alive! I don't think the Children will like it if he's dead," she reasoned.

_Damn right! Nice going, Kashiwagi-san!_

"HUH?" the Chief questioned dumbly. After a few moments of consideration, Kiritsubo released Minamoto, who quickly straighten himself. "You got lucky this time Minamoto-kun! But rest assure, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO THE CHILDREN, IT WILL BE ON YOUR HEAD!"

"Sir, if you really want to help," Minamoto sighed, "could you at least use our Prediction System to find them?"

"Huh?" the Chief questioned dumbly again, "Oh right! Brilliant, Minamoto-kun!"

_Good thinking, Minamoto! HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! I'm right here!_

"No, it's just common sense," Minamoto sighed again, "We've been looking for nearly two hours in this area alone. Considering the marks left on the metal bridge, the Children must have rammed their heads pretty hard. Hopeful, the impact hadn't cause any damages to their ESP power, so they manage to levitate or teleport to safety. If that was the case they should be around here unless someone picked them up…"

"Kashiwagi-san," Kiritsubo suddenly commanded, "call every one of our units immediately! Call the police, the national guards, and the army and tell them our national treasure had been kidnapped! We must have the full corporation of the entire nation to find the Children!"

_Uh, we weren't actually kidnapped…I don't you have to go that far! Uh, hello? Can't you hear me? Hello? I'm right here!_

"Yes sir," Kashiwagi calmly replied as she began to make some phone calls.

_Wait…WHAT?_

"HOLD IT!" Minamoto yelled from the action, "DON'T ACTUALLY DO IT! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW FOR SURE IF THEY HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED YET!"

_Exactly! EXACTLY! Don't do it!_

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THESE ARE OUR NATION'S TREASURE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Kiritsubo lectured his idiotic logic as he brought out his own cell-phone to begin making some calls, "WE MUST TAKE DRASTIC MEASURE TO FIND THEM!"

"H-H-Hey, wait…"

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a min-_

**

* * *

**

BAM!

"Ouch!" Kaoru whined as she recollects herself, "Oh, it was just a dream…"

Kaoru looked around from where she was and found that they were still in the lounge room. Aoi and Shiho are still sleeping in bed and she was on the floor after she had apparently rolled off during her sleep.

"That dream sure seem real though," Kaoru muttered to herself as went over to the sink to wash her face.

As she did this, Aoi and Shiho finally woke up as well, with a look of confusion on each of their face as they stare around.

"Uh, where are we?" Shiho pondered as Aoi confusingly shrugged.

"Oh, so you two are finally awake, huh?" Kaoru smirked as she went over to them, drying her face as she did.

"Kaoru," Aoi began, "what's going here?"

"We're on the Straw Hats' ship, of course!"

"Whose ship?"

"Oh, come on," Kaoru huffed, a tad annoyed, "are you two still half asleep? Don't you remember what happen yesterday?"

Aoi and Shiho tilt their head in response.

"About Luffy and his crew? About finding out that we are not in our own world anymore? About joining them as pirates?"

Finally, as if their brains had been reactivated, all of their memories of what had happen to them yesterday flashes before them.

"Oh right," Shiho exclaimed, "we're pirates now!"

"And we are going to finally be treated as adults on this ship!" Aoi added.

"_Now_ you two are making sense," Kaoru bellowed, "well, now that that's over with, get yourself wash up you two so all three of use can find Sanji and get something to eat…"

"Uh, don't we need to brush our teethes too," Aoi reminded.

"Come on, we're pirates now! We don't need to do that anymore…"

* * *

After Aoi and Shiho had washed themselves awake, the Children made their way to the deck, hoping to ask Sanji for some breakfast.

As they exit to the deck, however…

"No, nope, no way. I didn't do anything about it." Luffy nervously replied, waving his hand in front of his face as he did, "Not at all. Not me."

Luffy was sitting on the deck, all sweaty and trying to avoid eye contact with Sanji who was towering above him.

Nami and Vivi were nearby, watching the scene takes place before them and Zoro was sleeping not too far off.

Usopp, Chopper, and Carue sat on the side of the ship, seemingly trying to fish for food.

"Hey why do keep looking away? Look straight into my eyes," Sanji calmly lectured, "Now let me ask you something…"

"Uh, Nami," Aoi spoke up, catching the Navigator's attention, "What's going on?"

"Oh, you three are awake," Nami stated the obvious, "Well, somehow all the food that was kept in the fridge are now gone. All of it! So now Sanji is 'investigating' it…"

"Let me guess, he found the 'prime suspect'?"

Nami simply nodded as Sanji continue to grill Luffy for a confession.

"Hey," Sanji suddenly blurted, "There's something around your mouth."

"Crap! Leftovers?" Luffy panicked, as he covered his mouth to hide the 'leftover'.

"IT WAS YOU!" Sanji angrily and rightfully accused as he kick Luffy hard.

The Children sweat dropped at the display of power.

"It doesn't look like Luffy is one to reveal secrets to," Shiho commented on Luffy's lack in lying skills.

"You know, I just thought of something," Kaoru voiced, catching her two best friends' attention, "We want to be treated like adults, right?"

Aoi and Shiho nodded as a mean to confirm it.

"And Luffy act childish well beyond us, right?"

Again, Aoi and Shiho nodded.

"Well, wouldn't that mean we'll end up like Luffy if we do something stupid?"

The two jerked at the sudden realization.

"Note to all," Aoi mumbled to her friends, "if you want to survive from digging your own grave, don't do something stupid…"

"Oh, Nami-san!" Sanji suddenly cried is his usual pervert tone, "Can you believe that asshole? You got to by me a refrigerator with a lock!"

"Yeah~," Nami hummed with a sweat drop, "I'll think about it. Our lives will probably depend on it…"

Usopp suddenly gulped for some strange reason. "Okay, better catch some fish for Sanji…"

Chopper and Carue voice in agreement, but like Usopp kept their face facing away from the rest.

"Uh, are you three ok?" Kaoru asked in confusion.

"Oh," Usopp rushed to say, still not turning around, "We fine! Really!"

Out of curiosity, Shiho gentle slide her hand across each of their backs.

"Oh, Sanji-kun," Shiho voiced, catching the pirate chef's attention, "it looks like our three kind fishers here weren't just mere witness to Luffy's crime…"

Sanji ponder for a moment on Shiho's words before he angrily understood.

As did Usopp, Chopper, and Carue who turned fearfully, revealing their cheeks was stuff (Carue still has uneaten steak in its bill).

"Oh crap," Usopp manages…

* * *

"Thanks Shiho," Sanji thanked after he 'took care' of the rest of the food thieves, "with you around these idiots won't be able to get away so easily anymore…"

"No problem," Shiho smiled, "after all, thanks to them, the rest of us won't be able to eat…"

"I see your point…"

"Hero?" Nami suddenly volume, "Crocodile is the hero of Arabasta?"

"Now how did that happen?" Kaoru joined, "I mean, isn't he a bad guy?"

"Well," Vivi explained, "basically Warlords are, as you already know, pirates working for the government. And whether it is the Marines crushing pirates in the name of justice or Warlords crushing pirates for treasure, the people end up being grateful anyhow. After all, their town's attacker are driven away…"

"I get it now," voiced Aoi, "because of this, no one will ever think that their hero will try to destroy their country, right?"

Vivi nodded. "It is a very low trick…"

"So all we have to do is stop him and his organization," Kaoru wondered, "right?"

"No problem!" Luffy cheered with a determined voice, "I'll just kick his ass! Right?"

Vivi smiled. "Yes…but first we'll stop the rebellion that he help created. If we do that, and drive Baroque Works out of the Arabasta…my country will be saved."

"Wait hold on," Usopp, who had finally manage to recover from his beating, intervene, "How does this Baroque Works operate that actually made all of this chaos possible? I mean their whole system still mystify me, with all that 'Mr.' & 'Miss' crap going on…"

"I curious about these Baroque works too," Shiho added, "I know we're suppose to fight them but…"

"Well for starter," Vivi began as Zoro yawn awake, "the system behind the 'Mr.' & 'Miss' is really simple. At the top is Crocodile…Mr. 0. There are thirteen agents who takes orders directly from him, twelve men and one animal…"

"Animal?" Kaoru wonder out loud.

"Mr. 13 and Miss Friday," Sanji quickly explained, "an otter and a vulture, respectively…"

"Yes," Vivi continued, "All of the male agents' codename are 'Mr.', follow by a number. They are paired with female agents that compliment their particular powers. Mr. 13 and Miss Friday are special in that they punish the other agents for failure."

"All the agents from Mr. 5 and up are called Officer Agents. They don't act unless the business is extremely important. And most of them have Devil Fruit Powers…"

"You mean like Luffy and Chopper?" Aoi asked.

"Right, only with different types of power. Below them are the Frontier Agents. They command the basic unit. Their job is raise funds for the company around the entrance to the Grand Line. That's the criminal organization known as 'Baroque Works' in the most simplest of terms…"

* * *

"I GET IT NOW! LOOK OUT CROCODLE!" Luffy proclaimed, "I JUST NEED TO KICK HIS ASS, RIGHT?"

"YAHOO! I'M WITH YOU Luffy," Kaoru joined, "LET'S KICK HIS BUTT ALL THE WAY TO THE MOON!"

"You two didn't understand a word she said, didn't you?" Sanji and Shiho monotone in unison at their idiotic companion.

"So let me get this straight," Aoi noted, "The whole point of Baroque Works is to destroy the Kingdom of Arabasta, right."

Vivi nodded as Nami decide to speak up. "Then that means," she began, "if that was their ultimate and final plan…then, when it happens, the 'Officer Agents' should all…"

"Yes," Vivi finalized, "…be gather together!"

"And…we must ALL be prepare by then…"

Everyone gave a determine nodded…well, almost everyone. Shiho and Aoi had only given a halfhearted nod.

What could they be thinking?

* * *

Normama: "Chapter 7 done with..."

Aoi (winking): But don't leave yet! To make up for missing last month, Normama has posted another chapter up!" XD

Kaoru: "Why did he miss last month anyway?"

Shiho: "He just got into College and didn't have time to update. Simple as that..."

Normama: "Yeah~, about that...I'll try to update them whenever I can from now. Until then, please review!"


	8. Chapter 8

**THE CHILDREN Set Sail!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Still no ownership over One Piece or Zettai Karen Children. Sucks!

* * *

Not long after the discussion, Luffy and the other three 'food thieves' were in charge of fishing for food, the only possible way to get provisions currently.

Zoro was working out at the back of the ship with several hundred ton dumbbell.

Sanji was in the kitchen, preparing all of his utensil to cook as soon as possible.

Nami and Vivi gossip among themselves while maintaining the ship's course.

The Children were also gossiping among themselves, but compare to everyone else it was on a more depressing term.

* * *

"What do two mean by suddenly feeling useless?" Kaoru inquired, surprise that her two normally confident best friends suddenly feeling worthless, "Come on! This isn't like you two! You both are useful…"

"…In our own ways, right?" Aoi finished, of which Kaoru replied 'exactly', "But will it really be enough?"

"Aoi is right, Kaoru," Shiho interjected, "I mean, of course you'll feel useful because your power can actually be the most handy during battles! But ours? All I can do is read people's mind, but even then I have to touch them first…"

"And teleporting won't really be much use during an actual war," Aoi added, "I could send them away only to have them returning in a nanosecond. You saw during our brief skirmish with Zoro! Even when I teleported to safety, he wasn't too far behind, in fact they were all close calls! And the enemies we'll be facing…they sound worse compare to him. I don't think I'll be able to keep up…"

Kaoru was about to protest against their negativity, only to stop herself to realize that what they have said might be true.

"Right," Kaoru sighed, accepting the truth, "but according to Nami, we still have time before we reach Arabasta! We can all get stronger by then…"

"I don't think that's possible Kaoru," Aoi sighed before looking at Kaoru oddly, "And what do you mean 'we'? You don't need to get stronger…"

"Actually, I think I do," Kaoru sighed in self awareness, "You two remember, don't you? I was knocked out cold by Luffy in on hit! I mean sure I was caught by surprise but the enemies we'll be facing will no doubt be nearly as powerful or even greater than him! I'll be useless if I was render helpless during a critical point, don't you think?"

* * *

Aoi and Shiho stare at Kaoru with amazement in their eyes…and it isn't because she was trying to make them feel better.

"Wow Kaoru," Shiho huffed, "I can't believe you actually said all those intelligent things…"

"Especially when it comes to admitting your disadvantage too," Aoi added.

Kaoru began to fume before her mind thought up something that will benefit them. "Hey," she volume, "I just got a great idea!"

The two stare at her for a moment before Shiho turn to Nami's direction with a question. "Say Nami," she began, "is there a storm heading our way?"

Hearing her, Nami gave her a questionable look. "No," Nami called back, "Why?"

"No, it's nothing," Shiho replied as she turned back to her original group.

"Uh," Kaoru began, the look of confusion written all over her face, "why did you suddenly asked that Shiho?"

Shiho giggle from knowing and from Kaoru's expression. "Well, normally when you thought up a 'good idea', shortly afterward some kind of disaster will follow. I figure something like a storm will brew up because you thought of it so…"

Aoi giggled with one hand covering her mouth in an effort to repress it while Kaoru grumble to herself, saying something about 'being ungrateful'.

* * *

Kaoru shook it off, ready to reveal what she had conjure.

"Anyway," she started, "this is what I got in mind: I challenge both of you to a 'Get the Greatest Amount of Bounty' Challenge…!"

"Huh?" Aoi and Shiho question in confusion.

"Basically it's like this: now that we are pirates, we'll bound to get Bounties put on our heads eventually. What I am proposing is to see which one of us can the most amount of bounty place on themselves by the time we find a way home…"

"Uh Kaoru," Aoi intervened, "What or how is this…"

"The rules are simple!" Kaoru continued, ignoring Aoi's interruption, "you can do anything that will help you get a higher bounty then the others! Do anything possible, but we have to try to keeping our innocence so killing is definitely out the option unless we have no other choice…"

"Kaoru, I admire your optimism," Shiho tried, "But this isn't help…"

"And the Grand prize…" Kaoru continue as if she wasn't interrupted, "whoever has the most amount of bounty on their head by the time we return home…the winner will have Minamoto all to herself and the losers must forfeit all attempt to gain him as their own!"

* * *

Suddenly, as if a their messy path had been abruptly straighten out for them, Aoi and Shiho's faces darken as the look of evil intent began to etched out on their face.

"Oh~," Aoi chimed evilly as she readjust her glasses, "So the winner gets all ownership of Minamoto's future, eh~?"

"That," Shiho chuckled, "sounds tempting…and fun~!"

Kaoru chuckled to herself.

In an instant, she thought, she had managed to solve their problems, their wills, their confidents, and, if she emerge as the victor, had eliminated her two greatest obstacle.

"Well then," Kaoru continue as she straighten herself out, "what do you two say? Deal?"

"Deal!" Aoi and Shiho answer almost immediately.

* * *

Normama: "Well~! That's it for today!"

Shiho: "God, this is the shortest chapter ever! No wonder you decided to post another chapter..."

Normama: "Well, I do need to get to work on the other stories of mine already..."

Garp: "AH~! THERE YOU ARE NORMAMA! HURRY UP AND UPDATE 'THE KERONIAN PIRATES ARRIVE' ALREADY SO I CAN COME IN!"

Normama: "ACK! GARP! Now's not the time!"

Crystal: "Hey Normama, don't forget 'Of Fire, Ice, and Lightning'! I want to meet the other pokemons like me..."

Normama: "Uh...Ok, I got it! I just need a plot line..."

Tamama: "HEY YOU! DON'T JUST LEAVE ME IN THAT 'UNEXPECTED LOVE'! HOW LONG ARE YOU PLANNING TO KEEP ME AND THAT WOMAN IN SUCH A DISTRUBING SCENE! HURRY UP AND GET ME WITH THE SERGEANT!"

Normama: "Uh, sorry Tamama! I don't think I'll be able to get to your story until at least Feburary in 2011..."

Tamama: "WHAAAAAAAT!" 8((

Aoi: "Uh, Normama...Who are all these characters?"

Normama: "They're from my other works..."

Kaoru: "...Are you cheating on us?" ;(

Normama: "What are you talking about? Aren't you girls interested in Minamoto?" X(

Minamoto: "DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS!"

Omnini (echo): **"ENOUGH YOU ALL! YOU HAVE GIVEN NORMAMA MORE THAN ENOUGH TROUBLE!"**

Everyone (sweat dropped and backing away in fear): "O...Okay..."

Normama: "Thanks Omnini...Oh right! I have to find a way to update your story...!"

Omnini: "No, you don't have to..."

Normama: "No, I insist..."

Minamoto: "Wow, reverse psychology...scary..."

Garp (grumbling): "Cheater...especially when he only has two freaking long chapter to back him him up..."

Normama: "Anyway, please reveiw these chapters I've posted. Also, please read my other works and reveiw them as well. Especially 'Legend of Omnini', it has alot of action despite having only two chapters so far..."


	9. Chapter 9

**THE CHILDREN Set Sail!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own the plotline of the story…

Kaoru (shoving Normama off to the side): …But he doesn't own Zettai Karen Children…

Luffy (squeezing in the scene with Kaoru): …Or One Piece either! Both the story and the treasure! The treasure is MINE!

Normama (recollecting himself): Did you really need to knock me over?

* * *

It has been only an hour since she had accepted Kaoru's challenge and Aoi had already begun to regret her decision.

She found herself leaning on the wooden rail of the Straw Hats' ship, Merry Go, deep in thought as she seemingly stared out at the calm sea.

"That was probably the most ridiculous and idiotic thing I had ever agree to," she reflected with a sigh, "how am I suppose to get the highest bounty when all I can do is teleport? Kaoru is already dangerous as she is and Shiho just need to touch a weapon before she can use it the point. How is teleporting going to get me a bounty, much less make me a reliable member to the pirate crew?"

She sighed to herself again, feeling corner.

* * *

She wasn't aware that Shiho was nearby, spying on her friend.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who is regretting about taking the challenge…" Shiho mumbled.

* * *

That was when Zoro, who was training in the rear of the ship, pass by and notices Aoi.

"Hey," he voiced to his new crewmate, "what's up with you?"

Aoi jumped a bit as she turn to see the swordsman.

"Huh, oh nothing's up," Aoi fumbled.

Zoro wasn't convinces though. He's been around enough people to know when someone is feeling trouble. "Am I supposed to buy that?"

"Err…Yes?"

"Well, it's not. If you got something uncomfortable on your shoulder, you better get it off of you as soon as possible…"

"Uh…Are you actually trying to help me?"

One can't really blame Aoi for thinking that way. Zoro looks more like the type of guy who could care less about other's problem.

Zoro huffed a sigh. "Normally no. But now that you're one of us, it'll be either me grilling you or one the other grilling you, and I bet any amount of Beli I may have left that Luffy will be the one to give you the most obnoxious of grilling…"

Well, that's true enough.

Aoi giggled to herself slightly, but still didn't feel like telling Zoro would make any difference. "I doubt your swordsmanship is going to make a difference in my case…"

"You'll be surprise by the kinds of cases that my swordsmanship been able to solve…"

Aoi gave it a moments a thought, but still skeptical about telling Zoro. "You'll probably just laugh at it for being idiotic…"

"Try me. I bet some of the situations I've been in were much more pathetic…"

* * *

Finally giving in, Aoi spilled the bean about the challenge she had foolishly accepted.

Despite her being sure he would laugh or even chuckle a bit in a few areas, Zoro never made a sound as he listen to her.

"…And that's how it is," Aoi finalized, "Go ahead. Let it out! I bet your inside has been screaming to laugh…"

Zoro huffed, but didn't laugh. "Feeling that you are going to lose in a challenge is no laughing matter Aoi…"

Aoi backtracked a bit, clearly not seeing that of all things coming. "You…don't find this funny?"

"Your problem involves a challenge that deals with the keepsake of a prize (though I find it strange that your supervisor is the one on the line). Compare to the challenge the rotten cook and I had, yours seems more dire at best…"

* * *

Though not fully aware of Zoro and Sanji's past, Aoi relax a bit knowing that the First Mate understood.

Perhaps only a bit but still.

"Well I told you the problem," Aoi slumped, "and as you can see its impossible for you to help out…"

"I won't actually said that," Zoro thoughtfully noted, surprising Aoi a bit, "I can still give some advise…"

"Like what…?"

"Remember what I said about your powers?"

Aoi sweat dropped a bit; of course she would remember. "Yeah~, I didn't think that you of all people would bring that up again…"

"Whatever," Zoro rushed, apparently not denying what Aoi had stated.

Aoi decided not to further the thought and refocus on the question he had asked.

"You mean about my power being a type for cowards?" She huffed before sighing in dismay, "Yeah, and now that I think about it, there are some truths in it…"

"But there are some fault in it as well," Zoro added, "Thinking back, I probably shouldn't have said that. Just because of that kind of power, I shouldn't really have labeled you as a coward. And while it's true that it was usually use for such, past experience had taught me that depending on how you use these power, they can be full of surprises…"

"Don't I know it," Aoi smirked a bit, "But that…"

"Your powers can indeed get you away from something, but I bet you can also use it to get close to something…or _someone_…right?"

"Of course, but…"

"But once you do, you don't know what to do next and/or how to do it, right?"

"R-Right…"

"Once you get close to the enemy, you couldn't do anything within your skill because you have nothing else to work with, right?"

Aoi, this time, simply nodded. Zoro, on the other hand, smirked a bit.

"Then all you really need is get some skills so you can use them in that situation…"

Aoi thought about it, putting the piece together, until she got what he was saying. "Are you saying…I need to learn how to do actual combat?"

Zoro nodded. "Exactly! The way I see, you can go many routes from here. You can learn, for example, from Usopp how to use a slingshot. With that, you can combine that and your powers for a hundred percent accuracy…"

"Uh huh," Aoi hummed in thought, her imagination working in overload.

* * *

Zoro meanwhile, believing that his job is done, began to wander off, until Aoi thought about something, "Say, Zoro…"

Zoro turn to her curiously. "Yeah?"

"Be truthful here, did you really think, and still do so, believe that, without any taught fighting skills, I'm weak?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"And do you, personally, like to 'baby-sit' someone weak?"

Zoro curiosity began to grow as he grumbled, "Hell no, though I find that I end up doing so anyway…"

"So in other words, you are going to find me a nuisance because I'm weak?"

"Well…" Zoro began, not wanting to piss Aoi off again, but decided to be truthful, "…unfortunately, yes…you asked for it, so don't start getting made at me…"

Aoi, surprisingly, smirked. And, for some reason, Zoro found himself feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Want to make this 'nuisance' be strong enough to not need your protection?"

"Wait a minute," Zoro interrupted, finally seeing where this was going, "Are you telling me that you want me to teach you swordsmanship?"

"Well…yeah," Aoi admitted, scratching the back of her head, "I mean…"

"No can do!" Zoro suddenly injected, startling the ten-year-old, "I'm still learning myself. I'm so not ready for that kind of thing…"

"If you ask me, you are," Aoi counter properly, "You caught up to us when I try to teleport us away from you, right?"

"Your point?"

"Not many people I know are capable of such a fleet. When you came after us, it was like you knew where we would be. Also, I have a feeling you're the First Mate more than for one reason…"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere closer kid…just drop the idea…"

"Just give me a chance…"

"Not happening! I can't teach you…"

"Is it because I'm a kid? I thought you said that you-…"

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Zoro shouted as he suddenly lifts up his shirt, revealing a long scar that diagonal on his body, "Take a good look, Aoi! This is what could happen to most people who practice swordsmanship! And, I promise you, it could get a whole lot worse!"

* * *

Aoi stared at the large scar; she was horrified that Zoro could survive such a wound in the first place.

"No way," she exclaimed, "I thought for sure that you were untouchable!"

"I may be strong," Zoro sighed after he pulled his shirt back down, "but I'm not the strongest. Try to be, fail miserably. This was proof of it…"

"How…?"

"Like I said, I tried to the best. To do that, I have to beat the current best. His named was 'Hawk-Eye' Mihawk, the world's greatest swordsman. As soon as I found him, I challenge him. The scar on me tells the rest…"

Aoi knew instantly what was the outcome. "…Sorry…about your loss, I mean…"

"The thing was this: he wasn't even trying! And to top it all off, he let me live to train, get stronger, and fight him again. Until that time, I'll focus on nothing but to beat him…nothing more and nothing less. Only after that is done with…I'll consider teaching someone swordsmanship…"

* * *

Aoi stared at him for a long period of time before her eyes shifted over to wooden stick that just happen to be there on the floor.

Zoro, who had thought that his explanation had finally got through to Aoi, stare curiously at the ten-year-old as she went over to the stick, picked it up, and came over to him again.

"You still don't under-…" Zoro began before he found himself dodging as Aoi swung the stick wildly at him, "WHAT THE HELL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Tell me, Zoro-han," Aoi voiced, still swinging the stick wildly, "why can't I hit you? What am I doing wrong?"

In one quick movement, Zoro caught the stick in his grasp.

"Well, for starters," Zoro angrily yelled, "You're just swinging this stick wildly! A grandmother can dodge the swings…"

"And?"

"You don't have speed with it! An experience person can see all your attacks in slow motion…"

"And?"

"There's no strength behind it either, considering how easy it was for me to catch it…"

Aoi than gave a smile. "You can tell all of that from your opponent?"

"Of course I can! I'm not a swordsman for nothing…"

"But you can't tell if you're doing something wrong too or not, right?"

"…So what if I can't?"

"Then show me how to use sword in your style…or at least close to it. By doing so you can see the flaws in your own style and correct it! Fix yourself by fixing someone like yourself! Only by seeing how it works for other can you see how to improve it! And there's no use in becoming the world's next strongest swordsman if you can't have a sword fight with another so often. Once I'm strong enough, I can be your sparring partner! It much better if you can practice with someone beside yourself. And there's also no point in trying to stop me, since I'm pump on learning your style now, I'll find someway on learning it even if it's to be by just copying you from afar! So what do say?"

* * *

Zoro stared at her, astonished that the seemingly timid ten-year-old girl was so determined at getting her way.

And yet…she did bring up some good points, they were pretty hard to ignore.

Zoro gave sigh, before his face suddenly turned stern again, with his usual scolding face.

"Say," Zoro began, "you seem to have some skill in swordsmanship early when you try to hit me. Where did got that from?"

"Huh?" Aoi asked, startled by the changing pace of the conversation, "Oh…well, my dad was more or less of a samurai so he secretly taught me some…"

"…What's the best move you have so far?"

"Huh? Oh, well I guess…a side-slash with my right hand…"

"A SIDE-SLASH with your RIGHT HAND?"

"H-HUH?" Aoi jolted, thinking that the cause of his roar has something to do with she said.

* * *

Suddenly, Zoro sprint past her and deliver a side-slash out into the open sea. The force of his slash kicked up a wave of water at least ten feet tall.

Aoi was amaze by Zoro display of power as he turned back to her, smiling as he place the sword back into its scabbard.

"If we're talking about a side-slash with the right hand," he smirked, "you're still at the very least twenty-years too early to beat me. What I find mind-blowing about this is that you and I have the same best move at the moment. Fine, you really want to learn swordsmanship, I'll see what I can do about it…"

* * *

Normama: "Well, another chapter is complete..."

Shiho: "Say, Normama, why is Aoi going to learn swordsmanship? She never actually held a sword before. Beside, isn't it true I do swordsmanship?"

Normama: "Actually, since her dad acturally went 'samurai' once I decided to humor on that. It would actually make sense this way..."

Shiho: "But I could easily learn how to fence..."

Normama: "That's the problem. You learn how to use weapons too easily! There wouldn't be any point...But don't worry, you'll learn how to fight..."

Shiho: "...From who?"

Normama: "You'll see..." (chuckling and looking at...)

Sanji (sweat dropping): "Why are you looking at me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**THE CHILDREN Set Sail!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I still have no ownership. If I do, Luffy would probably punch me by now…

Luffy (punching Normama in the face): HA! Take that!

Nami: Why did you punch him?

Luffy: Because he claimed ownership over One Piece and Zettai Karen Children…

Nami: He did not! Read the first line and see for yourself!

Luffy (looking at the first line in the disclaimer): Uh, Nami…are you sure he didn't misspell…?

Nami (whacking Luffy on the head): Retard…

* * *

"Honestly, those idiots," Sanji grumbled as he puffed another smoke, "they don't consider what will happen to those around them! Now everyone is going to starve because of those bastards!"

As soon as he put away the last clean dish, he went and sat roughly on one of the chairs in the room.

"What can a Pirate Chef do when his only job depends on the content that now rest in the stomach of those greedy hogs, Sheesh…?"

Just then, Shiho came slumping in and sat unknowingly next to Sanji. Sanji watch as she gave a depressing sigh and swing her legs back and forward.

"Something wrong, Shiho?" Sanji suddenly asked, causing the person in question to slightly jump in surprise and turn to him.

"H-How long were you here?" Shiho asked incredulity.

"Well," Sanji chuckled slightly, "For starters, I was here the whole time. You were the one to walk in here and not notice me…"

"Oh," Shiho mumbled, slightly blushing from her own misstep, "Sorry…"

"Don't be," Sanji puffed, "Now, what with the long face?"

"…It's nothing…"

"Sure it's nothing…"

"…It's not your concern…"

"…I'm going to say it is. You may be too young for me, but you're still a lady and it's the duty of a gentleman to help them in anyway possible…"

"…That's your principle?"

"Yep…"

A few moments of silence followed until Shiho let out a sigh and began to talk.

"…Aoi is training under Zoro to become a swordsman…err, woman…" Shiho informed.

Sanji's visible eyebrow rose as his interest peaks. "Aoi is going to learn from the swords-boy?"

"Yeah…"

"How the hell did that happen?"

Shiho paused for a moment before explaining about the deal that she and her two friends had struck and how Aoi end up convincing Zoro.

"So, in other words," Sanji reviewed, "whoever gets the highest bounty by the end of your journey here in this world will be the only one allowed to hit on your supervisor, right?"

"Yeah," Shiho confirmed, until something sparks her curiosity, "don't you find it weird that we're going after someone ten years older than us, Sanji? You seem pretty claim about…"

"What's a difference of ten years?" Sanji countered, "Now if we're talking about a difference of thirty or above, that's a different story…"

"Uh…okay?"

"Anyway, you're depressed that while Kaoru is already about three steps ahead of you, Aoi already found a way to catch up and you're still stationary…"

"That's pretty much it…"

"Thought as much," Sanji huffed, taking another drag on his cigarette, "So why aren't you doing the same as Aoi?"

"Well I tried…with Zoro too…"

"Really, what happen?"

"Well…"

* * *

Flashback…

* * *

_"So," Aoi exclaimed after Zoro finished showing off his power strike, "does that mean you'll train me?"_

_"Yeah, I guess," Zoro huffed, "But be warn, since I never taught anyone proper swordplay I don't know how to restrain to myself. So if you accidentally die in-between the process, I won't take responsibility…"_

_Aoi shiver at the thought, but regain her composure as her face was etched with determination._

_"Well," Aoi shrugged, "We are on a limit amount of time before we reach Arabasta. Normal training won't cut it in time. Okay I'm ready…"_

_"You are so NOT!" Shiho, who was nearby the entire time, snapped, revealing herself from her hiding spot._

_"S-Shiho," Aoi gasped._

_"What the hell…" Zoro exclaimed in surprise, "How long have you been there?"_

_"The entire time," Shiho answered as she went over to Aoi with worry, "Aoi, are you crazy? You saw that display of power! You'll be killed before you get to Arabasta, let alone before you get a bounty!"_

_"True," Zoro sighed, "But I gave her a chance to back off and threw it into the wind…"_

_"She hasn't yet…"_

_"Actually," Aoi scratched the back of her head, "I kind of already did…"_

_"Huh?" Shiho looked at her friend in disbelief._

_"Anyway, this is my choice Shiho. I can't stop halfway…"_

_Shiho looked back and forward between her childhood friend and Zoro. Finally she gave a sigh of defeat._

_"Alright, I get it," Shiho huffed, before she snapped her finger in determination, "But I am not going to let you train with such a dangerous person alone! I'll do it too!"_

_"WHAT?" Zoro exclaimed in disbelief._

_"Huh?" Aoi staggered a bit, before her eyes narrow in suspicion, "Wait a minute, are you try to cheat and use me as an excuse to get stronger too?"_

_"No!" Shiho exclaimed in disbelief, "I'm more concern about your safety compare to the prize at the moment…"_

_"Hold it!" Zoro stuck out his palm, "I agreed to train Aoi; I don't remember accepting anyone else…"_

_"No offence Zoro," Shiho grumbled, "but if Aoi was to train under you alone, I don't know how she'll be able to save any part of her limbs by the time we reach Arabasta…"_

_"You don't trust me?"_

_"Didn't you said that she could be kill during the training yourself?"_

_"…Err…yeah…kind of…"_

_"Then I should be there to make sure she'll be okay at least…"_

_"It still out of the question," Zoro grumbled, "Being a bystander in this case is more dangerous than being actually trained. You'll just be in the way…"_

_"But…"_

_"Shiho," Aoi sounded, "That's enough. I'll be fine; you should be more focus on finding your own way to get stronger…"_

_Shiho stare at Aoi in concern, but decided she couldn't really help after all._

_"Fine," Shiho sighed, but then turn to Zoro, "But Zoro…"_

_"Yeah," Zoro carelessly responded, only to find that Shiho had pulled out her hidden gun and pointed at his…unmentionable, "WHAT THE…?"_

_"If I come back and find that Aoi is missing even one finger, you'll lose your manhood!"_

_With that said, Shiho prepare to put away her gun…until a couple of slash sounds was heard cause her to freeze._

_Within a blink of an eye, Zoro had pulled out one of his swords. Before Shiho could even wonder how and when it happened, her gun was reduced into scrape metal and fell to the floor._

_"Threaten me again, Shiho," Zoro growled, "and you'll end up just like your weapon…"_

_"O-Okay, Zoro-han," Aoi chuckled nervously as she slowly push the still enrage Zoro away with her, "I think she got the message. Let's get to work…"_

_Soon, Zoro and Aoi had disappeared from the scene and Shiho finally fell to her knee from the pressure._

* * *

Flashback…End

* * *

"…And that's how it happen," Shiho concluded, only to fall back to reality and hear Sanji laughing his head off, "Hey~, it wasn't funny! I thought for a moment there that I was going to die!"

"No, not that," Sanji managed between laughs, "I'm laughing…because you actually threaten to blow the shitty-swords-boy's manhood off! Oh man, I bet…he was squirming on the inside! Oh god…I wished…I could have seen the look…on his face at that…moment! Crud…I can't breathe!"

Sanji found himself on the floor, banging the floor, and trying to regain his normal breathing back.

"H-Hey," Shiho sweat dropped as she help by patting his back gently, "I didn't think that imagining Zoro in that situation would be that funny now…"

* * *

After some agonizing moment, Sanji manage to regain his composure.

"Sorry about that," Sanji straighten his voice out, "but I think, for once, swords-boy may be right…about not having you there, I mean…"

"Why?" Shiho asked, astonished that even Sanji has come to agree against her.

"Well, I don't know much about swordsmanship but I do know that when those kinds of people go off training or fighting, things around them usually get slice up as well. In other words, it's the stuff around a sword-fight/training that are going to get slice more than the fighters themselves…"

"So, I was going to get more sliced up than Aoi just by watching?"

"Yeah…and knowing how that bastard works that would have definitely been the case if you had stuck around…"

"Oh," Shiho sulked, understanding Zoro's dilemma a bit better and therefore feeling a bit ashamed, "Still, I'll hope she'll be alright…"

"Don't worry," Sanji puffed, "Despite being reckless, swords-boy has particular soft spot for kids and girls, though it doesn't stop him from injuring them a little bit…"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, not really, but that probably one of the only reason why he doesn't 'bite back' at Nami-san when she orders him around…"

"…You mean beside her 'dominating' personality or the fact that she can give a serious beating?"

"…Err…well, moss-head isn't the type to let people dominate him that easily so…uh…"

Shiho chuckled to herself at Sanji's attempt to support Nami.

"You really are a lady's man," she stated before sighing to herself, "Still, if I could at least be somewhat close to Nami's level, I could at least stand a chance in the challenge. But now Aoi is leaving me in the dust already and I don't know if I could find my own way to get stronger…"

Sanji stared at the depress Shiho, seeing that she want to win the challenge. That's when Sanji got an idea.

"Say," Sanji began, catching Shiho's attention, "Since Aoi is learning ways to fight, why can't you do the same?"

"I would," Shiho grumbled, "but Zoro already has Aoi, I doubt Luffy can teach me anything, and I don't know about the others…"

"Then do you mind training under me?"

Shiho widen her eyes in surprise at the proposal. "YOU...?"

"That's right…"

"But you're the ships cook! What can you teach me besides catering?"

At that, Sanji let out a loud chuckle. "Did you really thing that cooking was the only thing I'm good at?"

"Well…" Shiho scratched the back of her in embarrassment, "…Yeah, since I hadn't seen you fight before…"

"True," Sanji stated before getting up, "follow me…"

"Uh…where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you just how 'helpless' this pirate chef is…"

* * *

A few moments later, Shiho found herself on the side of the ship with Sanji, who has brought out a barrel of cannonball.

"Uh…Sanji-kun?" Shiho began only to be cut short as Sanji began to speak.

"Luffy use his bare fist and feet to fight his opponents," Sanji started as he eyes the vast ocean in front of him, "no matter if they were carrying weapons or not. Moss-head, obviously, use his sword in fights…"

"Yeah~, that much I know…"

"Despite being a coward, even Usopp has own unique way in battle. He tends to use the 'hit-and-run' method or from a distance use his sniping ability. Chopper can fight by using his different forms, I've only seen it once and it was pretty impressive. Both Nami-san and Vivi-chan can fight too, but as long as I'm around they won't have to…"

That last part caught Shiho's attention. "And why is that possible…"

"Because I too have a method of fighting," Sanji answered before his eyes finally caught sight of what he was looking for: a large outcrop of rocks that raise twenty-meters above sea level about a fifty meters away, "Ah~, an atoll! Just what I need…"

Shiho also saw the atoll as she notice that Sanji had taken a cannonball in his hand. "Yeah, it's an atoll…so what?"

Sanji grin as suddenly threw the cannonball high above his head. Swiftly, he turned around and did what looks like a backward flip. His right leg soon came in contact with the descending cannonball. But instead of breaking the pirate chef's leg, Shiho observe as Sanji's leg send the cannonball hurling at great velocity at the atoll.

"Collier Shoot," Sanji cried as the cannonball collided with the atoll with such force that it destroyed the atoll into small pieces, some end up flying away.

"…H-HOLY!" Shiho exclaimed, both surprised and awed by the power Sanji had demonstrated.

* * *

Landing back on deck, Sanji grinned as he took a long drag from his newly lit cigarette. "Although you're a few years early to be as powerful," he informed, "with some special training, you should be able to muster at least an eighth of that power within the four day period before we reach Arabasta…"

"…Uh…Would that really be enough?" Shiho nervously hummed, "I mean…about being able to reach that level in just four days…and being strong enough?"

Sanji gave a chuckled. "Well, to answer your first question: if you're as determine to win as you claim to be, it's possible. And to answer your second question: a tenth of that strength is already enough to break some sorry ass' bones, if you put your heart into it that is…"

"B-Break bones...?"

"Also, I think I'll teach you how to cook as well…_my_ way of cooking, I mean…"

"HUH? Why should I…"

"Well, for starters, you three were so focus on getting your superior's affection only for yourself you forgot to consider _how_ to get it…"

Shiho was about to object but soundly shut her mouth. _'That-That's right!'_ she thought in realization, _'we've all completely forgot about that part!'_

"So," Sanji began, pausing for a moment to get Shiho's full interest (and to take another drag of his cigarette), "I'll teach you how to cook to get you ready to take up that obstacle…after all, a good housewife should be ready to prepare a delicious and healthy meal for her husband, right~ "

Shiho blushed heavily as Sanji gave a smirk. "So," Sanji finalized, "Are you in?"

Shiho hummed in thought before giving a smirk herself. "Sounds…challenging~ !" she chuckled, "and a lady's primarily strength are naturally found in their lower body after all~ ! Who knows what I can…damage~ …"

"…Uh…" Sanji sweat dropped, having a good idea what she's thinking, "…I can assure you…you'll be so powerful, you won't even need to aim for…'that'…of all places…"

Shiho chuckled to herself. "Don't worry, Sanji-kun. I was only kidding!" she said before her face became serious, "So~, how do we start?"

* * *

Kaoru: "Normama isn't really feeling well today. He got a huge cause of 'writer block' on his other story, as you may have notice..."

Shiho: "But Normama will get his game back together...eventually..."

Kaoru: "Until then, please review the stories he has written..."

Aoi: "Uh...GUYS! HELP! NORMAMA WON'T STOP SCRATCHING HIS HEAD IN FRUSTRATION...!"

Shiho and Kaoru: "OH NO, NOT AGAIN...!"


	11. Chapter 11

THE CHILDREN Set Sail!

* * *

Disclaimer:

Kaoru: Normama is sick today! So I'm here to tell you that both Zettai Karen Children and One Piece don't belong to him!

Shiho (whispering): He's not really sick; he's just getting medical attention after Kaoru slammed him into the concrete…

Kaoru (panicking): AH! HEEEY! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO TELL THEM THAT!

* * *

It was the fifth day since the Merry Go had set sail from Chopper's home island and the ship had nothing but surprisingly smooth sailing. Not one rough weather had disturb the crew, but there wasn't anything to make the day exciting either…as the ship's captain had come to understand…

"This is boring~," Luffy pouted as he sat next to Usopp and Carue as they attempt to fish some food (Chopper had went off to make medicine), "and I'm hungry too~!"

"…You know Luffy," Usopp grumbled, "If you hadn't eaten all the food, this wouldn't have happen…"

Carue quaked in agreement.

None of them notice, meanwhile, that Kaoru had walked up behind them, listening to their conversation.

"What? I was hungry!" Luffy tried to argue back only to receive an anime hand chop on the head by Usopp, "Ouch!"

"You're always hungry!" Usopp countered, "So that's no excuse…"

"You know Usopp," Kaoru suddenly spoke up, causing the three remaining fishers to jolt in shock, "I wouldn't be talking if I were you since you ate some as well…"

"K-K-Kaoru," Usopp spluttered, "Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"…Never mind. How long have you been there?"

"Somewhere between 'if you hadn't eaten all the food' and 'this wouldn't have happen'…"

"Oh…"

"So…did you three catch anything yet?"

"Not really," Luffy sighed, "And we've been here like forever already!"

"Uh, Luffy," Usopp sweat dropped, "It's only been five minutes since yesterday…"

"Well it feels like five years…"

Kaoru giggled slightly to herself before sitting down next to them. "Mind if I help a little?"

"Huh?" Usopp asked dumbly, before smiling, "Sure, why not? Just grab a fishing pole and bait…"

"Okay," Using her psychic powers, Kaoru got one of the nearby fishing poles, "so where's the bait?"

"Right in here," Usopp answered as he open…an empty box, "HUH?"

"If that's your world's idea of bait, we'll catch hundreds of fishes," Kaoru joked.

"Uh, no…that's not it…I wonder where all the bait went…"

"Beats me," Luffy monotone before giving a small burp, "Excuse me…"

"Luffy!" Usopp angrily lectured, "I thought I told you not to eat the bait! If we don't have any bait, we can't catch anything!"

"But you ate some…"

"I only ate the stuff on the bottom of the lid!"

Kaoru giggled, before a question popped into her mind.

"Say Usopp," she bgan, "no offence, but aren't a little…uh…weak to be on the ship?"

Usopp turn to her, a bit surprise at first but soon understood where she was getting to.

"You're worry that you don't feel strong enough to be part of the crew right?" Usopp guessed.

Kaoru hiccupped a bit, but regain her composure in an instant. "T-T-That's not it! I don't feel that weak!"

"Good!" Luffy chimed in, "Because you're really strong! I know that much!"

"But Luffy, she did fell unconscious when you punch her just once," Usopp reminded.

"That? That was just a fluke, right Kaoru?"

"Well," Kaoru sighed, "maybe not so much of a fluke…"

"Huh?"

"Usopp right, I got knock out in one hit! And if I got hit by our enemy, I would just end up being a burden…"

"Gee, did you just realize that fact?" Usopp asked with a sweat drop.

"Actually I realized it shortly after you guys told us a bit more about Baroque Works," Kaoru informed, "Since then, I did some self-training but I don't think it's going to be enough…"

"Self-training," Usopp repeated, "When did have the time for that? And what kind of training you did that you thought would help?"

"Well, to answer your first question, I did it during the night. And for the second question, I use some the junk that was lying around to hit my head, practice punching and kicking, dodging…"

"Wow," Luffy awed in surprise, "You're trying really hard, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Kaoru sighed, "But will it be enough?"

"Who knows?"

"Uh, Luffy," Usopp interjected, "you're supposed to say something supporting…"

"Why?"

"It's okay Usopp," Kaoru diverted, "Speaking of support, how am I suppose to fish now?"

"Huh," Usopp dumbly question before he remember what they were doing, "Oh yeah, that! Well…uh…give me a minute on that…"

"Hmm," Luffy hummed in thought, until a light bulb appeared over his head, "Hey, I got a great idea!"

"Really~," Usopp rolled his eyes, not really believing his captain, until Luffy whisper his idea in his ears, "Hey~! That's not a bad idea…"

"What?" Kaoru asked, lost in the conversation, "What are we going to use as bait?"

Luffy and Usopp grinned slyly as they peer over to Carue.

"Q-Quack...?" Carue sweat dropped, noticing that it they were looking at him.

* * *

Vivi sat in the galley alongside Nami as they watch Sanji teach some of his special skills to Shiho, who was surprisingly having difficulties. And that's big since she's a high level Psychometrist. In fact, she was arguing a bit with Sanji.

"Uh," Shiho began as shift the frying pan full of pebbles, "shouldn't I slow it down a bit when I cook actual food?"

"No," Sanji insisted, "while cooking, you should consider the content of the food and the heat of the pan. The frying pan is made particularly for catching and spreading heat throughout its entire surface. By jumbling the content on the pan, you can evenly cook ever single morsel of the food. Leaving the pan still, only the content closest to the pan's surface will cook and the chances of burning the food even a little will ruining the entire dish you are preparing…"

"Uh, okay…I get the idea…but do I really have to practice while I have rocks in the pan?"

"Pebbles, not rocks…And yes you do. Being a cook means you need a lot of upper body strength, particularly in the arms and wrist. You also need this kind of training so that when need to do handstand during fights, you'll have enough stamina to do so. This method is extremely effective while training to feed a whole country…"

"A WHOLE country, I don't need to learn THAT far, do I?"

"Trust me, as long as you're on the ship it WILL be like feeding a whole country…"

"Sanji-san sure is passionate about this, isn't he?" Vivi asked as she watches the mention coaching Shiho.

"Yeah," Nami smirked, "But only when it's about cooking or when it comes to women…"

"QUACK...? QUACK!" sounded Carue from outside the Galley.

"That was Carue," Nami stated the obvious, "I wonder what's up?"

"Maybe they finally caught something," Vivi guessed as she stood up, "I'll go check…"

* * *

Vivi went over to the door and took a peek outside.

There was Usopp and Luffy, sitting on the rail of the ship, still fishing apparently.

There was also Kaoru, floating nervously behind them.

But Carue was no where in sight.

"Uh, Luffy," Vivi can hear Kaoru asking with worry, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Sure it is," Vivi heard Luffy respond as if he didn't have a care in the world, "with this, we'll catch something big for sure!"

"Desperate time calls for desperate measure," Vivi heard Usopp added, "We're all hungry so this is the best way…"

"I don't know," Vivi could hear Kaoru commented, "I just hope Vivi doesn't find out about this…"

Realizing that the subject was involving her, Vivi stepped out and decided to let herself be known.

"Hey everyone," Vivi sounded as she walks up to them, but only Kaoru noticed.

"Ah! Speak of the Devil," Kaoru panicked before quickly adding, "Vivi, I just want to let you know that I had nothing to do with this!"

"What are you talking about Kaoru?" Vivi pondered, noticing the ten-year-old reaction, until she notice that both Usopp and Luffy's fishing pole was shaking, "Luffy-san, Usopp-san, did you caught any…CARUE!"

"QUACK...!" Carue sounded…from the end of Luffy and Usopp's fishing line.

"I wonder if we'll catch a shark." Luffy asked in monotone, still not aware of Vivi's presence.

"I want to catch a sea monster," Usopp added, also not realizing who was behind them.

Kaoru, being the only one to notice, did the right and wise thing…she quickly backed off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO CARUE?" Vivi shouted as she…

**BONK!**

**BONK!**

…Smacked the two on the head, knocking them out.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen," Kaoru commented with a sweat drop.

Calming down, Vivi went to get Carue off the hook, literally, when she notices something in the corner of her eyes.

"What is that?" Vivi sounded in surprise.

Hearing Vivi, Kaoru turn to look and saw a huge column of gas rising from the sea in front of them.

"What the..." Kaoru managed.

* * *

"Come quick, Nami-san," Vivi exclaimed as she slammed open the door to the galley, "There something up ahead!"

Nami, along with Sanji, Shiho, and Chopper (whom had just entered not a while ago) went outside to see the phenomenal ahead.

However, Nami saw this and just smile.

"Oh, don't worry!" Nami stated calmly, "It's nothing. It is just steam."

"Just steam," Kaoru asked, not believing that it was something that they could just pass off, "In the middle of the ocean?"

That's when Shiho caught on. "Oh, I get it now!" Shiho smiled as well, "It's a hotspot!"

"Huh?" Kaoru dumbly asked.

"Let me guess, you weren't paying attention in class again when the teacher talked about it, were you?"

"Uh…maybe...?"

"What's a hotspot?" Chopper asked, curious about the topic.

"It's where magma comes out," Nami explained, "Down below us there are underwater-volcanoes that allow magma to spill out."

"There are volcanoes underwater?"

"Yeah, in fact there are more volcanoes underwater than on land…"

"Well," Shiho sighed, "at least that's one thing that this world has in common with ours."

"Wow," Usopp awed, "a volcano under the sea, sweet…"

"Who cares," Luffy mumbled, not really paying attention, "We can't eat it."

Nami rolled her eyes at Luffy's response. "True, but still in a several thousand or ten-thousand years there will be a new island there among the steam…"

"You're so smart, Nami-san!" Sanji stated as even his cigarette form heart-shape smoke from its tip.

"I not even going to ask how that is even possible for someone who doesn't even have psychic powers," Shiho commented the smoke with a sweat drop.

"Ten-thousand years, huh," Luffy voiced from his position, finally taking some interest, "I wonder if I'll be alive then."

"No," Usopp replied as he and Luffy still dangled the quacking Carue at the end of their fishing line, "No one lives that long…"

* * *

Just as they were about to enter, Shiho remember something and turn to Kaoru.

"Kaoru, stop floating up there," Shiho warned, "get down here!"

"Why?" Kaoru asked, not decreasing from her original altitude.

"Once we enter the steam it going to smell like sulfur and your psychic power would be affected by it!"

"HUH? Really...?"

"Yeah, it the same as if you're not getting enough oxygen…"

"Right…Got it…I'm coming down!" And with that, she touch the floor just as the ship became engulf by the steam. "Ugh! Yuck! It does smell like sulfur!"

"Whoa!" Sanji sounded as he retreated into the relatively safe galley, "The smell!"

"Ouch!" Aoi, who was training with Zoro on deck, sounded since the steam had block her vision causing Zoro to accidentally give her a shallow cut.

"What the…where did this steam come from?" Zoro complained, apparently missing out on what was happen.

"I don't know! But I can't see anything!" Apparently, Aoi also wasn't paying attention.

"Just hang on," Nami coughed somewhere in the steam, "We'll be out soon…"

* * *

Just as Nami had said, about five minutes later the Merry Go left the steam behind it. Everyone breathe a sigh of relief that they can now breathe peacefully again…until Carue began to quake like crazy.

"What wrong with Carue?" Kaoru wonder as she got along side Luffy and Usopp.

What they saw left their jaws hanging.

Hanging onto the screaming Super-sonic Duck was, in Kaoru's option, the strangest man they have ever seen.

For a long period of time, Luffy, Usopp, and Kaoru just stared at the stranger who in turn stared back at them.

Finally, Kaoru broke the silence (aside from Carue as he continues to quack his head off).

"That's…the weirdest fish I've ever seen…" she joked.

"Uh," Usopp managed, his mouth still hanging, "…Kaoru…that's not…a fish… at least I hope it isn't…"

"WE CAUGHT AN OKAMA*!" Luffy suddenly blurted out.

('Okama' is a Japanese slang for cross-dresser)

"Oh shoot!" the strange Stranger exclaimed in surprise in a poorly feminine tone with a touch of southern accent, "OH NO~~! HOW DID I GET STUCK…ON THIS WEIRD DUCK...?"

Unfortunately for him, when he exclaimed that, he accidentally let go of Carue and began to fall into the sea.

The Stranger's face immediately changed from shock to horror as he screamed before he hit the water, "...Somebody help me! I can't swim!"

* * *

Aoi: "And there you have it...another chapter in our crazy adventure..."

Normama: "And as it turns out, it's now December 25th...It's Christmas!"

Shiho: "CHRISTMAS! I don't believe it! Normama, are you going to get us something?"

Normama: "...Why are you all asking me! Shouldn't you go ask Minamoto that?"

Kaoru: "Well, we already did, but..."

Shiho: "...Kaoru angrily slammed him into the ground before he could give a reply..."

Kaoru: "SHIHO!"

Aoi: "By the way, Normama, who IS that weird guy that Luffy and Usopp caught? And what made him weird, aside from the voice?"

Normama: "You'll see. 'Til then, my faithful readers, please review my stories!"


	12. Chapter 12

**THE CHILDREN Set Sail!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I'll let Aoi do this for me today…

Aoi (startled): Huh? Oh…uh…okay…uh…let's see…

Normama (sweat dropped): Uh…feel free to take your time…

Aoi: No, no…I'm good…alright…here it goes… (Taking a huge breath)…Normama doesn't own either One Piece or Zettai Karen Children. Please don't go suing him! Also thank you for reading and reviewing whenever you can!

Normama (sweat dropped): You did that in one breath?

Aoi: …

Normama (worrying): H-Hey! Are you alright?

Aoi: …Give me…a minute…catch my…breath… (Inhaling greatly)…okay, ready now!

Normama (sweat dropped): O…Okay? Uh, anyway back to the story…

* * *

Aside from Sanji (whom for some reason had stayed in the Galley), everyone else observed the soaked stranger they had rescue from drowning as he recollect his breath.

He was a relatively tall (compared to the average sized Luffy) male cross dresser who wears a flamboyant ballet clothes with a swan theme, a pink overcoat with the Japanese character for "Okama Way" on the back, and blue medieval clothes. He also seems to be wearing heavy makeup.

Finally, the stranger spoke up, in the poorly feminine voice. "Thank you very much! You are wonderful, no swanderful, people. My life has been saved by pirates I don't even know! I will never forget this! …Might I have a cup of warm soup?"

"AS IF WE COULD," Everyone aside from the Children shouted in response, "WE'RE STARVING TOO!"

"Oh! Okay, nevermind..."

"So anyway," Luffy suddenly sounded in his own manner, "you can't swim, huh?"

"Well of course~ !" the stranger gave a goofy grin, "I had eaten a Devil Fruit…"

"A Devil Fruit?" the Children sounded at once.

"Really," Usopp chimed in, "What kind?"

The stranger gave them a creepy wink. "You all _really_ want to know~ ?"

Although they were freaked out, everyone nodded eagerly.

"Well," the stranger hummed, "I must wait for my ship to come back anyway. So I might as well put on a show…" The stranger suddenly stood up and faced Luffy. "BEHOLD MY POWER!"

Without warning, the Stranger heavily palmed Luffy in the face, causing the rubber captain to be sent flying into a pile of debris.

"Luffy!" Kaoru shouted in surprise and worry.

"What are you…?" Zoro growled as he began to draw his swords.

"Wait, wait, wait~!" the Stranger spoke up…in a childish tone. "I told you this all part of the show~!"

"W-What…?" Zoro managed as he got another good look at the Stranger's face again.

Everyone else stared in surprise as well as the Stranger's face…now resembles Luffy's!

"What the…" the Children exclaimed in surprise.

"SEE~ ?" the Stranger noted in Luffy's exact tone, "This ain't a joke!"

"HUH?" Luffy staggered as he recollects himself, "HE'S ME!"

"They're identical!" Usopp exclaimed, his mouth hanging open.

"Hey, Shiho," Kaoru whispered to the Psychometrist, "Is he using an Illusion? Hypnosis maybe...?"

"No," Shiho whispered back, "it a genuine look. I can tell…"

"But how...?" Aoi blankly stated.

"Surprise, surprise?" the Luffy-copycat laughed, "And with the swipe of my left hand…" the Stranger swipes his hand across his face, causing him to return to his original face, speaking in his original voice. "…I go back to normal! This is the power of my Clone-Clone Fruit!"

"The voice…" Nami managed.

"Even their physique is the same…" Usopp added, his mouth still hanging open.

"That's…AMAZING!" Luffy exclaimed, his eyes sparkling.

As he did, the Stranger went and touched everyone's startled face with his right hand.

"Well," the Stranger commented, "Actually, it's not necessary for me to hit you for it to work…"

Swiping his right hand across his face, he suddenly became Usopp… "If I just touch your face…"

Then Aoi… "…With my right hand…"

Then Shiho… "…I can imitate anyone…"

Then Zoro… "…I want at anytime…"

Then Chopper… "…Their strength and weaknesses…"

And finally into Kaoru… "…And even their personality…"

"WOW!" the Children, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp wowed, "COOL!"

"And don't think it's limited to my face," the Stranger continued as he changed into Nami, "My body is also included~ …"

Without a warning whatsoever, the Stranger began to open up his shirt…still as Nami!

"OMG," Kaoru screamed in surprise, drooling in the process, "Erotic Moment~ !"

But before the Stranger can reveal anymore…BONK…Nami clonked him on the head hard, turning him back to his original form.

"STOP…IT!" Nami growled, her fist still sizzling with rage.

"OUCH~," The Stranger whined in pain as he fell to the floor, his swollen bruise still sizzling from the impact.

"Hey," Aoi asked with a sweat drop, poking the Stranger, "Are you still alive?"

"NAMI," Kaoru complained, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KNOCK HIM OUT WHEN IT WAS JUST GETTING GOOD?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IT'S FOR?" Nami countered angrily, "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? ARE YOU SOME KIND OF OLD PERVERT GEEZER IN A LITTLE GIRL'S BODY?"

"Well," Shiho commented with a nervous chuckle, "that's one way to look at it…"

"Anyway," the Stranger stated, recovering from the hit, "I'm sorry, but that's all I can show you…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Luffy suddenly injected.

"Yeah, you're AWESOME!" Kaoru jumped in.

"Do some more~!" Chopper cheered as Usopp whistled.

"Uh," the Stranger blankly stared before widely smiling and did a pose, "Well if that's the case, it looks like I don't any choice but to continue~ !"

"YAY," Kaoru, Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper cheered.

"He changed his mind?" Aoi wondered with a sweat drop.

"He's easily persuaded…" Nami noted.

"Clone-Clone Memory," the Stranger proclaimed as his face switch between different faces, "Once I touch a face, it will forever be mine!"

"Sweet~," Kaoru, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper cheered.

"Idiots," Zoro mumbled from the sideline.

Nobody noticed Vivi's look of shock as she saw one of the transform faces.

* * *

After about five minutes of face changing, comedy acting, and the 'The World's Funniest Face', the Stranger was finally done.

"Heehaw~," the Stranger finalized, "How do you like my special performance? I usually don't show this to people…"

"You're amazing!" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Kaoru cried.

"Glad you think so~ ! I'm glade we became friends!"

"YEAH...!"

"This ain't no joke~!"

"THIS AIN'T NO JOKE~!"

"Idiots," Aoi lowly mumbled as she watches the Stranger dance with the four in arm-lock.

"Somebody please kill them already," Nami added with a sweat drop, too humiliated to look at her brainless crewmate.

"I would," Shiho joked, "But Zoro already destroyed my gun…"

That's when Nami notice a paddle boat with a swan-like design approaching from a distance.

"Hey, there's a boat coming this way," Nami sounded, before turning to the Stranger, "Is it yours?"

See the boat, the Stranger jump onto the rail, his back to the Straw Hats.

"Oh my, my, me!" the Stranger noted, "Is it time to leave already? Too bad…"

"WHAT~," Kaoru, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper cried out in disappointment.

"Don't be sad, my pals!" the Stranger suddenly declare to them, "Separation is inevitable! But please keep this in mind…" The Stranger turns to them, with tears in his eyes, and gave a thumb up. "…Length of time means nothing to true friendship!"

"…WE GOT IT~!" the four exclaimed with tears in their eyes, "WE'LL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN!

"FAREWELL!" the Stranger bid as he jump back on his ship as it began to sail away, "Let's go my merry men~!"

"AYE-AYE!" his crew cheered as the boat sail away, "MR. 2 BON KUREI!"

* * *

The four child minds glee as their friend sailed off, until their mind register what had been shouted twenty seconds later. In fact, everyone on deck jolted in surprise.

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed, "MR. 2!"

"That was," Vivi staggered, "Mr. 2 Bon Kurei?"

"Vivi," Luffy asked, "Didn't you recognize his face?"

"Yeah," Shiho added with a sweat drop, "It's a face you can't really forget so easily…"

"No…" Vivi slummed to the floor in disbelief, "I never met Mr. 2 or the Mr. 1 pair. I didn't know that he had any powers either! But I had rumors about Mr. 2…like that he was a huge okama, talks like an okama, wore a swan coat, which had 'Okama Way' written on the back…"

Everyone else sweat dropped as Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, and the Children did a pose that could easily be translated as 'You're kidding me right?'

"Are you blind?" they found themselves asking with a sweat drop, "You should have notice…"

"But the thing is," Vivi continued, "one of those faces he showed off to from memory…was my father's!" At that, everyone jolted in surprise. "What in the world…will he use my father's face to do…?"

"Well," Zoro pondered on the subject, "if got to be a ruler…he could definitely do some bad things with it…"

"We just let a really dangerous guy get away!" Usopp added in frustration.

"He was an enemy?" Chopper asked innocently.

"Well," Aoi adjusted her glasses, "In our world, criminal ESP user can use hypnosis to become someone else and do a lot of things like slipping away or make that someone look bad in many ways. So it will be dangerous if turns into an enemy…!"

"Assuming," Nami added, "he finds out that we're his enemies…!"

"If he uses his memory to turn into one of us," Shiho bite her nail, "We won't be able to trust each other…"

Everyone swallowed at that thought, until…

"Really," Luffy wondered without worry.

"Actually," Kaoru hummed, "I think it was good that we've met him…"

"HUH?" Everyone exclaimed, aside from Zoro who understood.

"Kaoru," Shiho exasperated, "Don't be so dense…"

"You too, Luffy," Nami joined, "don't you realize…"

"Wait hold on," Zoro cut in (not literally), "these two actually have a point…" Everyone stared at the First Mate. "Now that we know what we're up against, we can make some…preparation!"

* * *

Normama: "Cut! That's a wrap!"

Shiho: "This chapter sure is one of the shortest..."

Kaoru: "AW! We almost had a good erotic scene there!"

Aoi (slapping Kaoru on the back of the head): "Like HELL you'll get to see one!"

Kaoru: "Hey, Normama, will there be any erotic scenes in this story?"

Normama: "... ... ... ..."

Aoi & Shiho: "What's with the silent?"

Normama: "...Anyway, please review this chapter, if not the story thus far! And don't worry, some action will finally take place next chapter..."


	13. Chapter 13

**THE CHILDREN Set Sail!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I haven't claimed ownership over One Piece or Zettai Karen Children. Nor have I've been able to stop either Luffy or Kaoru stop hitting me for getting the…

Kaoru (knocking Normama over): D-Don't listens to him! Just go on, read, and review.

* * *

A few hours had pass since the departure of Mr. 2 Boy Kurei and we find the Children sulking over the rail of the ship's stern, along side Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro.

"Hungry," Kaoru whined, "god, if you exist, please let it rain food or something like that…"

"I don't think it could rain food, Kaoru," Shiho mumbled.

"This is the longest time I hadn't been able to eat," Aoi grumbled, "I'm so hungry, I can't even train with Zoro, who also isn't in the mood to train either…"

"Meat~," Luffy mumbled, "I'm so hungry, I could eat a sea monster~!"

"Knowing you Luffy," Shiho mumbled, "if one exists, you'll definitely be able to do it…"

"No doubts about that," Zoro murmured, "But Luffy, when one does show up remember that everyone else is hungry as well…"

"I'll try," Luffy gasped.

"Zoro-han," Aoi sighed, "you make sound like sea monster actually exist…"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Wait! You don't know?"

"Know about what?"

Before Zoro could inform his student, the ocean began to bubble as a large figure suddenly rises from the sea.

The Children stared with wide eyes at the scaly creature that seem to resemble an Egyptian Cat, at least the head did.

"MEOW~!" it roared to the crew.

"W-W-W-WHAT IS THAT?" The Children screamed.

"A SEA MONSTER," Usopp screamed; his hilarious expression matches Chopper's who was comically screaming his head off.

Vivi, who was walking to the Stern of the Merry Go, immediately identify the creature.

"It's a Sea Cat," Vivi named in surprise.

Luffy and Zoro, on the other hand, had different expression…the expression of a desperate and hungry savage.

"OUR FIRST MEAL IN FOOD IN FOUR DAY," Zoro exclaimed in joy as he ready all three of his sword.

"FOOD~," Luffy chimed in, ready to battle the creature.

The Children stared at the two in horror.

"W-WAIT A MINUTE…" Aoi exclaimed in revulsion, "YOU'R PLANNING TO EAT THAT THING?"

"YOU CAN'T SOMETHING THAT LOOKS LIKE THAT!" Shiho insisted, before turning to Kaoru with a blank expression, "Uh…can't they?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" Kaoru exclaimed in disbelief.

"WAIT YOU TWO," Sanji suddenly appear, directing Luffy and Zoro.

"Alright," Aoi calmed, "Someone who can stop them from…"

"When you kill it, remember not to eat before I cook it…!"

"WHAT THE...! YOU'RE PLANNING TO COOK IT?"

"THERE'S NO CREATURE IN THE SEA THAT CAN'T BE COOK OR EATEN! DON'T WORRY…"

"REALLY," Kaoru exclaimed in joy, "IN THAT CASE, I'LL JOIN TOO!"

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, the Sea Cat began to back away from the Merry Go.

"NO," Zoro exclaimed, "it's retreating!"

"PUT THE SHIP IN REVERSE!" Luffy ordered.

"The ship can't do that," Shiho informed, before turning to Aoi for support, "R-Right?"

"You honestly don't know?" Aoi lectured.

"AS LONG AS I'M HERE," Kaoru declared with a smirk, "THIS SHIP CAN INDEED GO IN REVERSE!"

"ALRIGHT," Luffy cheered, pointing in the direction of the Sea Cat, "FULL SPEED THAT WAY~~!"

"NO PROBLEM! PSYCHIC…"

"STOP IT YOU GUYS!" Vivi suddenly exclaimed, pulling a giant mace out from hammer-space and whack Kaoru, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji on the back of the head.

With Vivi's interference, the Sea Cat quickly went underwater, swimming to the safety of the depth.

"Ouch," Sanji whined with heart-shape eyes, "W-What's wrong, Vivi-chan?"

"Jeez!" Zoro roared, nursing his bruise, "Vivi, what's wrong with you?"

"You can't eat it," Vivi lectured, "In Arabasta Sea Cats are sacred animals…"

"Wait a minute," Aoi staggered, readjusting her glasses, "you're telling me that your country _worship_ that thing?"

"Yes," Vivi huffed, "Sea Cats only appears near sandy, or desert, islands. And since Arabasta is consider a sandy/desert island…"

"It means we're almost there," Aoi summed up, at which Vivi nodded.

"Whew," Shiho huff a sigh of relief, "I'm glad that we don't have to EAT that of all things…"

"So the sea is filled with those kinds of things, huh?" Chopper wondered out loud.

"Ha," Usopp shakily laugh from the floor where he had collapse, "Y-Y-You kids hadn't seen anything yet. Those 'things' can get a whole lot bigger…"

"Really," Shiho huffed, before backtracking after touching Usopp, "Wait, that's TRUE?"

"Yeah," Usopp suddenly got into an 'ah-the-good-old-days' pose, "Which reminds me, did I ever tell you all about the time when we were caught right in the middle of a whole pod of giant ones?"

"EH?" the Children and Chopper exclaimed, "REALLY?"

"Yeah, big ones that make the one you just saw look like a pebble, actually…"

"WHAT? NO WAY…"

"Yeah, of course thanks to our combine strength and my leadership, we manage to survive, but barely…"

"Wow, Usopp," Sanji puffed, "I'm amazed that the only lie you made was the 'leadership' part…"

"Yeah," Zoro smirked knowingly, "Didn't you faint and nearly got swallow by one when accidentally fell off the boat?"

"H-HEY," Usopp backtracked, doing an unnecessary posture, "YOU DIDN'T NEED TO TELL THEM THAT!"

"…So beside that small part," Kaoru mumbled in disbelief, "everything else ACTUALLY happen?"

Zoro and Sanji nodded, causing the Children and Chopper to nervously chuckle.

"Dang it," Luffy moaned, biting on the wooden rail in frustration, "My food got away…"

"Don't worry," Vivi chuckled at Luffy's frustration, "you'll be able to eat all you want soon…"

"REALLY, WHAT KIND OF CAT WILL IT BE THIS TIME?"

"ENOUGH OF THAT ALREADY," Aoi snapped as she anime-backhanded the captain's face.

"Vivi," Nami called as she approach the stern of the ship, "The wind and temperature seem to be stabilizes…"

"Yes," Vivi confirmed, "We've enter the Arabasta Climate Zone. And the Sea Cat that showed up early is a clear indication. We're close to Arabasta…"

"Well, I bet those things behind us," Zoro literately pointed out to the sea behind them, "are even more proof that we're close to Arabasta…"

Hearing Zoro, everyone turn to sea and saw exactly what Zoro had meant: a huge fleet of ships had suddenly appear several hundred meters behind the Merry Go, all of which had a cartoon skull with a pair of purple wings and two court swords.

"What the hell! It's a giant fleet of ships," Kaoru exclaimed.

"When did they appear behind us?" Aoi added.

"Hey," Usopp exclaimed as he readjust his specialize scopes, "they all have Baroque Works sign on them…"

"That's Baroque Works sign?" Shiho hummed, "Wouldn't it obvious let people know that they're bad guys?"

"It wouldn't really matter," Sanji lit his cigarette, "the seas are full of pirates…"

"Those are probably the 'Billions'," Vivi guessed, "the servants of the Officer Agents…"

"And each of those ships is capable of transporting at least twenty crewmembers," Nami calculated, "So my guess is that there are about two-hundred at the very least…"

"T-Two-Hundred," Aoi gasped, "if we fight, that could only bring trouble…"

"Yeah," Vivi grumbled, "And they're on a different level than the two-hundred Elite Bounty Hunters we've faced before too…"

"…I-I don't think I want to know what that was about…"

"A-Alright then," Usopp panicked, "Let's shoot them with the cannons now!"

"No way," Luffy declined, "It will be faster if we just beat them up…oh wait, I need to eat first…"

"You'll choose food over fight?" Aoi anime backhanded her captain.

"…Well…we can't fight on an empty stomach," Kaoru literally drooled at the mention of food.

"NOT YOU TOO," Shiho anime whacked Kaoru on the head.

"Calm down everyone," Zoro calmly smirked, "They're nothing but small fries…"

"Yeah," Sanji joined in the same manner, "All is lost if we lose sight of our true objective. After all there are only eleven of us, though four of us can easily be equal to forty or fifty…"

"Four?" Aoi wondered.

"That means Sanji, Zoro, Luffy," Nami listed, "and the newest addition to the 'powerhouse monsters' is Kaoru…"

"Oh…"

"Anyhow," Zoro stated, "let's get prepare for our real opponents…"

"That reminds me," Shiho noted, "How are we going to counter Mr. 2's Clone-Clone ability?"

* * *

A few moments later, everyone was tying a piece of cloth around their left forearm.

"…Tie them on tightly," Zoro reminded as he straightens out his piece of cloth, "Our enemies have plenty of mysteries…"

"I see," Nami complemented as Vivi tie her cloth on, "As long as we can see these, we don't need to doubt one another…"

"As expected of Zoro-han," Aoi added as she finished tying on her cloth.

"Does he really look like us that much," Sanji issued, since he wasn't present when Mr. 2 was aboard, "when he use his Clone-Clone ability?"

"Yeah," Shiho confirmed, "Even I will have to admit it was impressive how he look like us…"

"He doesn't just 'look' like us," Usopp corrected, "he literally 'become' us! Too bad, you really should have seen it!"

"I'm not interested in Okama," Sanji coldly stated.

"Now that we know that he's among the enemy," Zoro continued, "We can't allow for any careless individual actions…"

"But," Chopper innocently asked, "What should I do?"

"Just do what you can and nothing else," Usopp instructed, "Run away from enemies you can't beat! Just do your best!"

"Isn't that your style?" Sanji mumbled as he helps Carue with his piece of cloth.

"Do what I can," Chopper reviewed to himself, "Got it!"

"Okay," Luffy proclaimed as he and everyone else presents their left arm in a circle, "Whatever happens from now on, these left arm is proof of our friendship!"

"Okay!" Kaoru smirked, "let's get onto dry land…"

"TO EAT…then to Arabasta…"

"YOU CONSIDER ARABASTA AN AFTERTHOUGHT?" Everyone, except for Kaoru and Vivi, screamed at Luffy.

Meanwhile, Vivi gave a big smile as she inspects the cloth on her arm. What she didn't notice is that a particular Psychometrist had notice her expression and had secretly came in contact with her.

"Having friends really is something to be happy about, isn't it?" Shiho whispered to the slightly startle princess.

Despite being read, Vivi inwardly smile.

"It sure is," she whispered back, "being a princess most of my life, most of the people around me, even if they try hard to hide it, still sees me as someone to pay respect to. These people however…"

Vivi and Shiho glance over to the others who were busy reminding Luffy to 'be careful' numerous of time (Aoi is doing the same with Kaoru).

"…They don't care about status or royalty. If they're happy, they truly show me their happiness; if they're angry, they wouldn't mind at the very least pinching me; if they want to be funny, they would goof off even in front of me. It's being around people like them that really make me feel as if I'm really 'normal' like everyone else…"

Shiho gloomed a bit.

"Normal like everyone else, huh?" she repeated to herself.

"Hey you two," Kaoru suddenly cried, catching both Shiho and Vivi attention, "we're about to touch land…"

As Kaoru said, the Merry Go was indeed ready to touch. Vivi and Shiho smiled and join the others, ready to get what they need and move on to saving Arabasta.

However, one particular person seems to have completely forgotten about the whole 'saving Arabasta'.

"FOOD~," Luffy cried in joy as quickly leapt off the boat and began rushing into town.

"WAIT LUFFY!" The crew screamed after him.

"LUFFY WAIT UP," Kaoru suddenly volume, "Aoi, Shiho, let's follow him!"

"Huh?" Aoi asked dumbly as she and Shiho felt their body being lifted into the air.

"Kaoru, wait a-," Shiho stumbled, but never go to finish her sentence as she found herself screaming as Kaoru drag them after Luffy.

"WAIT YOU THREE!" the rest of the Straw Hats yelled after them.

* * *

"Restaurant, where's a restaurant?" Luffy mumbled to himself as he randomly ran around town, "How hard is it to find one lousy restaurant?"

"Hey, Luffy," Kaoru screamed as she, Aoi, and Shiho finally caught up to the running captain, "Did you find any restaurant?"

"No," Luffy replied as took a couple whiffed of the city air while still running, "There's a lot of weird smells in this town…"

"It's perfume," Shiho informed, "lots of it too. This town must be specialize in making perfume…"

"Yeah," Aoi agreed, "Even a dog will have problem sniffing out a restaurant in this place…"

"I FOUND IT," Luffy suddenly hollered, "THERE'S THE RESTAURANT OVER THERE!"

Kaoru, startled by the holler, scan around to find the restaurant. She saw people staring at them with either disbelief or the kind of look that could only mean "Are they crazy?" but no restaurant.

"Where," Kaoru questioned, "I don't see one…"

"I think he means that one," Aoi sweat dropped as she pointed to a building ahead of them…about fifty meters away, barely visible due to the distant.

"NO WAY, he found one from this distant?"

"Apparently," Shiho mumbled, only to notice that Luffy had stretch his rubbery hand to the restaurant, "Uh, Luffy, what are you…?"

"GUM-GUM," Luffy declared before he was sent at high speed at toward the restaurant, "ROCKET~…!"

The three watched as Luffy disappear into the entrance of the restaurant only to hear several screams and a loud crash within seconds. Several clouds of dust rose from behind the restaurant, causing the three to sweat drop.

"Well," Shiho lowly sighed, "that's not a good sign…"

"Why do I get the feeling," Aoi frowned as they quickly dash over to the restaurant, "that this is going to cause a huge ruckus…"

"Well," Kaoru chimed, as if she didn't have a care in the world, "we're about to find out…"

They enter the restaurant, ready to run or teleport if they have to.

* * *

Once inside, they found Luffy sitting eagerly at the dining counter; he was obviously impatience seeing how he was banging his utensil on the table, but also pleased at the thought of food evidently from the enormous and eager smile on his face

There were several other customers in the room as well, but none were eating their meal. All of them had the same expression on their face that was far from anything like hunger; the expression were a mixture of horror, surprise, speechless, and/or blankness.

What really caught the Children's attention, however, was located on the wall…well, at least where should be one. Almost directly in front of the entrance, something had caused a huge gap had replace the wall which seems to continue toward to the other buildings behind it.

Now, the Children would have normally thought something like, "Did someone fired a cannon in here," or "Did an ESP user a truck to crash through the building," but since they been with the Straw Hats long enough to know a thing or two, their single thought was, "What did Luffy do?"

"Hey you three," Luffy called to them, having finally realize that the three had enter, "Hurry up, you'll miss your share…"

Normally, in a situation similar to this, Aoi would have lecture to Luffy about the destruction he'd cause and Shiho would have wanted to know what happen. But a single growl from their stomach made them choose a different route.

"Uh," they mumbled embarrassingly, "sure…"

* * *

In a matter of minutes, both Luffy and the Children were gorging on the food that their stomachs were aching for just a moment ago.

"The food is delicious!" Luffy cheered as he stuff his comically full.

"Divine!" Kaoru shouted in the same manner.

"Don't talked while you're eating Kaoru," Aoi mumbled through her stuffed mouth, "you're spitting food out…"

"Hypocrite," Shiho mumbled, taking care to swallow her food before speaking.

"Um," the chef sounded, " I thank you for your opinions but…you people should really run…"

"Why?" Kaoru asked. But before the chef could answer…

"…Alright, who was the idiot?" an annoyed voice echoed from the hole.

The Children turn their heads to the hole to find a man entering the building through it.

He looks almost like Luffy, but with a touch of seriousness, child-like freckles instead of a scar, slightly taller, and more muscular. He wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, an unfasten and loose blue belt with and a large red 'A' on the silver buckle, and a dagger in a green sheath for his lower body while his upper body was bare with the exception of a red beaded necklace. On his arm he has a tattoo that spelled 'ASCE' vertically on his upper bicep with the 'S' cross out, a log pose similar to the one Nami wore and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, and an orange elbow guard. On his head was an orange hat, equipped with two smileys (one frowning and one smiling) and a string of red beads sitting above the rim, that has two long orange side straps hung down from the sides of it which met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels. His back has the most interesting feature since it was a huge tattoo of purple bones forming a cross behind a skull with a large white crescent mustache.

The man seems pretty piss about something; his face was enough to make almost everyone else in the restaurant backed to the wall in fright.

"…My guess," Shiho quietly whispered to her two friends, "is that Luffy sent this guy crashing through the wall earlier…"

"Oh boy," Aoi mumbled as the man glared at them, "we're in trouble…"

* * *

The man continues to glare at the Children before diverting his eyes to Luffy. At first, the Children were sure that the man was get super anger, probably even attack their captain. But instead, the man's anger and annoyance quickly disappear and were immediately replace with joy and shock.

"Well, I'll be," he cheered, not noticing another figure had crept up from behind, "Hey, Lu-…"

But before he could finish, the figure had grabbed the back of his head and slammed him into the ground.

The person was a muscular and slightly bluish-hair man with two cigars in his mouth. He wore a large, thick, white and blue Marine jacket (that was kept open) with greenish fur lining neck, wrists, and hem. The jacket had several cigar of the same brand strap to its front and a Japanese kanji of "justice" printed on the back. He also had brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt, and large military issue brown leather boots. He was also carrying a jutte (apparently his weapon) on his back.

This man was also enraged, seeing how he had heavily slammed the first guy into the ground. But he wasn't angry with the now unconscious man; in fact, it didn't even seem like he had realize what he had done and to whom. He was currently glaring at…

"…STRAW HAT!" he shouted as he stomped over to the still eating rubber man.

* * *

The Children blinked at the display as the bluish-hair man ignored the unconscious man and walked over to them, still glaring Luffy who was still eating.

"So you actually came," he muttered, despite the two cigar in his mouth, addressing Luffy.

Luffy didn't respond as he continue to stare at the man as he stuff his mouth

"Uh," Shiho began in Luffy's place, "Do you know Luffy?"

The man glared at them, actually making them shiver a bit, before turning to Luffy.

"So they're your new crewmember, huh Straw Hat?" the man growled, "To think that you'll even accept youngsters…"

Luffy still didn't replied as he continues to stuff himself.

The Children watch as the man, now getting really annoyed, finally yelled, "Stop eating already!"

Finally, after another long minute, Luffy finally reacted…by spitting his food all over the man and bulging his eyes out comically, much to the horror of the Children.

"HUH!" Luffy sounded in surprise, "You're that SMOKER guy…what the HECK are YOU doing HERE?"

The man twitched his eye in anger.

"Why YOU," the man lowly growled, "Disgusting little…"

"Hold it," Luffy insisted, holding out his before pushing all of his remaining food into his mouth then addressing the stunned chef, "Thank you for the food!"

With that, he grabbed the Kaoru, Aoi, and Shiho by the arms and bolted out the door.

* * *

"Whoa!" Kaoru screamed in surprise as she and her two childhood friends were getting dragged away in a rush by their captain, "Hey Luffy, what's going ON?"

"Do you know him?" Shiho loudly asked as manage to get a glimpse behind them see the man chasing them, "Who IS that guy?"

"His name is Smoker," Luffy hurryingly informed, continuing to run like the wind, "he's a Marine Captain I met near the beginning of my journey in the Grand Line!"

"A Marine!" Aoi exclaimed, "you mean pirate mortal enemy?"

"Yep! But he's VERY bad news! My Gum-Gum power can't hurt him, so running is the only choice I have!"

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

Before Luffy can explain, Smoker called passed them.

"Tashigi!" Smoker called.

* * *

Up in front of them, a glasses wearing woman with chin-length dark blue hair and brown eyes turn toward their direction. She was wearing box-pattern button shirt, a katana by her waist, and long dark pants and was giving what looks like towels to a group of men in uniforms.

"Ah, Captain Smoker," the woman, apparently named Tashigi, called out, "Are you finally going to stop acting tough and grab a towel? Though I can't blame you, considering the heat of-…"

"STOP THEM!" Smoker interjected, "It's Straw Hat!"

Hearing her captain, and seeing the Straw Hat captain, Tashigi cheerful face quickly switched to a serious and determined face.

"Understood!" she called as she rushed towards the fleeing pirates, ready to cut them in half.

"AH!" Aoi exclaimed as she instantly made herself and her friends glow faintly green, "Emergency Teleport!"

Within moments of being slice, Aoi had teleported them to the tops of the nearby building, surprising everyone who saw it.

"What the?" Tashigi hissed, before finally noticing that Luffy wasn't alone, "Wait! There were CHILDREN with him? Crap, I nearly slice them!"

"Whew, that was close," Kaoru sighed in relief, "now they can't get us…"

* * *

Boy, had she spoke too soon. The Children stared back in amazement as Smoker's body suddenly turn into…well, smoke and flew up to the tops of the building to continue the chase.

"W-What the?" Shiho stammered, "Did he just…turned into smoke…and flew up…onto the buildings…?"

"Yeah," Luffy informed, "He ate a Plume-Plume Fruit that allows him to become smoke…"

"A Devil Fruit!" The Children exclaimed.

"Tashigi!" Smoker called down to the swordswoman, "Assemble the men! Comb all corners of town and find the rest of his crew!"

"Yes sir," Tashigi called up and took off to do as she was order to.

Meanwhile, Smoker had turn his right arm into smoke and launched it forward.

"White Snake!" he declared as the "head" of the attack took form of a serpent, trying to swallow them.

"WAH!" the four escapees cried in fear as Luffy quicken their pace to avoid being caught.

"Why are you here, Straw Hat?" Smoker shouted as he withdraws his attacking smoke serpent.

"Leave me alone Smoker," Luffy cried back, "I just want to kick Crocodile's ass!"

"Luffy," Shiho hissed, "don't tell him that, or he'll know how to find us next time!"

"Oops!" Luffy sounded, but it was already too late.

"Crocodile?" Smoker repeated to himself, "do he and that Warlord have some connection?"

"Luffy," Kaoru spoke up, "let go of us, would you? Things can get done much quicker if we aren't going up and down in your arms…"

It was true; Luffy was STILL holding on to the three, and the way he's going make it almost impossible for them to use their powers freely and correctly.

"Huh, oh right," Luffy stated as he let the three go, allowing him to speed up and the three to fly in the same pace.

This, no doubt, surprised the Marine Captain.

"What the," Smoker muttered, "they can fly?"

* * *

Meanwhile, over by some rundown ruins, the rest of the Straw Hats were listening to Vivi's "plan of action". They were all in different outfits now, with the boys looking more like bandits and the two girls look more like dancer (that's Sanji's fault).

"…First and foremost," Vivi explained, "I want to stop the rebellion; we don't know when they will rise up and cause needless bloodshed. And the base of the rebellion where the leader lives is at an oasis town call Yuba! So to get to Yuba, we need to-…"

"Wait, hide!" Zoro suddenly ordered, dragging Vivi behind the ruins. Everyone else, though they don't know why, did so as well.

"What the crud, swords-boy," Sanji murmured, "why did you told us…"

"Quiet, Love Cook," Zoro hissed, as he peeked around the ruin, "It's the Marines…"

"HUH?" A collective gasp sounded as everyone peeked around their hiding spot.

"I thought I just made it clear to STAY quiet!" Zoro hissed.

Everyone ignored Zoro as they watch the Marines run hither and thither, shouting orders and scanning the environment for something or someone.

"Gosh, what a ruckus they're causing," Usopp noted.

"I wonder what's going on…" Chopper noted as well.

"Knowing the Marines," Sanji puffed his cigarette, "they probably just found some idiot pirate…"

Everyone glared at the Pirate Chef as they muttered, "…Idiot Pirate…?"

Just then, a group of Marines came running onto the scene…following a particular person wearing a Straw Hat followed by three floating children, screaming their heads off.

"IT'S YOU!" the Straw Hats anime drooped (indicating Luffy), as some of them anime slapped themselves.

"It's bad enough that HE'S always a magnet for trouble," Nami grumbled, "but I didn't think that he'll drag the Children into this…"

"And I thought it will be okay with the Children going with him," Zoro sweat dropped.

* * *

"Oh man!" Aoi complained, "just when we thought we've escape that Smoke guy, these people shows up!"

"Don't worry, Aoi," Kaoru glee, "if we get caught, all you have to do is teleport us out of jail and we'll get bounties for sure! Of course, we're not going to make it easy for them to catch us…"

"Are you SERIOUSLY still thinking about that stupid bet? With how these Marines are acting, we won't even make it to the jail cell!"

"True," Shiho mumbled as she stared back at the chasing Marine soldiers, "it looks like we'll be cut to mince before we'll get bounties…"

"If this is how Marines act," Aoi commented, "how are they any different than pirates?"

"Hey," Luffy sounded, staring towards a bunch of ruins, "There's Zoro!"

Sure enough, when the Children turn to the same direction, there was Zoro, cloaked but still recognizable, who had flinched at being noticed.

"We're saved!" Aoi cheered as Luffy led the way towards them.

"You IDOITS," Zoro shouted as the four draw in closer, "Come back AFTER you ditch them!"

* * *

"It's the rest of the Straw Hat Crew!" One of the pursuing marine soldier exclaimed, just as a large puff of smoke flew pass him.

"Get back, soldiers!" Smoker ordered, forming from the smoke.

"Captain!" the soldier exclaimed in surprise, catching the Children's attention.

"Yikes!" Aoi alerted, "Creepy smoke guy, Six o'clock!"

"White…" Smoker declared as he sent his extending smoke right fist forward at a high velocity, "…Fist!"

"AAH!" Shiho exclaimed, "He's going to get us!"

But just as the attack was about to hit them…

"…Sun Flare!" a voice rang out as a stream collided with the front of the smoking hand, forming a barrier between the attack and its targets.

"Huh?" the Children exclaimed as they and Luffy turn back to see the flames suddenly turn into a human…the very same man they had met earlier in the restaurant.

"You…" Smoker growled as he came to a halt.

"Give it up, Smoker," the man smirked confidently, "You may be smoke, but I'm fire; we can be at this all day and still with no clear winner…"

"Who the hell?" Usopp, who was only mere moments ago preparing to run, exclaimed.

"Who's he?" Nami questioned.

"That's what I want to know," Kaoru huffed, before noticing Luffy's surprised expression, "Luffy? Are you okay?"

"…Ace!" Luffy finally managed.

Hearing Luffy, the stranger turn to him with a smirk.

"Still causing trouble like always," the man, apparently named Ace, spoke to the Straw Hat Captain, "eh Luffy?"

* * *

Normama: "And...Done! Phew! That was a serious brain case..."

The Children (glaring at Normama): "..."

Normama: "W-What?"

Shiho: "When EXACTLY are you planning to update next time?"

Normama: "Uh..."

Aoi: "You have no clue don't you?"

Normama: "S-Sorry! There was this and that and...well, sorry..."

Kaoru (holding out her glowing hand): "IDIOT!"

Normama (slammed into the wall with high force): "GAAH!"

Minamoto: "KAORU!"

Kaoru (floating away with her two friends): "HMPH!"

Minamoto: "Oh boy, this is serious! Hey, Normama's fellow readers! You think you can cheer them up by sending some of your reviews? At this rate, Normama is going to die before he can post any other chapters/stories."


	14. Chapter 14

**The CHILDREN Set Sail!**

* * *

Disclaimer: (From a certain building, Normama was sent flying out into a heap of trash bags) Ouch! That hurt! Apparently, the owners of One Piece and Zettai Karen Children are determined to keep their ownership! So…I'm back to square one…

* * *

The Children could not believe their eyes. Here they are caught in a standoff between the Marines, the Straw Hat Pirates, and their mysterious savior who had apparently taken their side. What's more is the fact that the leader of the Marine, Smoker, and the mysterious savior, calling himself Ace, seem to have powers beyond what they could have imagine.

"Ace!" Luffy continue to cheer despite the dire situation they were in, "I can't believe it's you!"

"Believe it Luffy," Ace smirked without turning his head, despite the growing number of Marine on the other, "What I can't believe is the fact that you've gain a wallop of a bounty on your first try, but you've always been one full of surprises…"

"By the way Ace, did you eat a Devil Fruit?"

"Sure have, I ate the Flame-Flame Fruit during my journey; I'm literally a fireman…"

The Children stared back and forth between the two, almost completely lost in the conversation. They did get three things though: first, Luffy and Ace seem to know each other well; second: Ace had eaten a Devil Fruit; and lastly: they don't seem to consider the Marine as a threat anymore considering that the enemies are only a few meters in front of them.

They, apparently, weren't the only one who found the situation bizarre.

"Uh Luffy," Vivi spoke up, breaking the continuous exchange of speech, "you two know each other?"

"Of course," Luffy grinned a toothily grin, "he's my…"

"Hey," Ace suddenly interrupted, "you better get your crew out of here…I'll stall them out…"

"Huh? But…"

"Get going…I'll catch up later…"

Luffy stood in silent for a moment before nodding and turning to his crew.

"Alright everyone," Luffy ordered, "back to the ship!"

"Hold it, Straw Hats!" Smoker called, attempting to charge only to find that he need to jump out of the way of a fire ball.

"Consider that as a pay back for slamming my head into the ground," Ace smirked as prepared another ball of fire if needed.

"Damn it," Smoker growled, glaring at Ace, "why are you helping them out, Portgas D. Ace?"

"…That's for me to know," Ace grinned as his body burst into flames, creating a wall of red flames between the Marines and overall surprise Straw Hats as they begin to leave, "and you to find out…"

Smoker growled in annoyance as his body burst into a cloud of smoke ready for combat.

* * *

"Brother?" Kaoru exclaimed in shock as everyone else jolt back in the same manner.

"Wait a minute," Aoi staggered, "you're telling us that cool looking person back there…was your BROTHER?"

"Yeah," Luffy nodded, as if it was no big deal, "he's my brother…"

Thanks to Ace, the Straw Hats manage to return to their ships without much incident. Once there, Vivi had sent Carue off with an important message to her father, the king of Arabasta, before joining everyone as they set off. Now they were talking about Ace.

"Well," Zoro huffed, "I'm not surprise that you have a brother…"

"Sure you're not…" Shiho sneered in mockery only to shrink away from the First Mate's glare.

"…But why is he in the Grand Line, Luffy?"

"He's a pirate too, and also looking for One Piece," Luffy smiled in remembrance, staring off into the sky, "Ace is three years older than me so he left my home island three years before me…"

"How strange," Sanji huffed in amusement as everyone stared at him for an explanation, "I mean, what were the odds that both brothers end up eating a Devil Fruit…"

"Yeah," Luffy laughed, "I know, I was surprise too!"

"You were?" Usopp noted in surprise.

"Yeah, because even when he hadn't eaten one and I had already, I could never beat him in a fight. Ace is really strong so I didn't think he would eat one…"

Everyone stared at Luffy in amazement.

"You," Nami staggered, "You couldn't beat him?"

"Not even once?" Kaoru mouthed in the same manner, "Against a regular person?"

"No way," Aoi exclaimed in disbelief, "You're one of the strongest person I know, and even then…"

"The brother of monster," Shiho shivered, "must be one hell of a monster then…"

"Yeah, I was really pathetic," Luffy laughed, "But now I can beat him…"

"That's a groundless statement," Zoro sweat dropped.

"Just exactly WHO you can beat?" a voice suddenly called before Ace suddenly jumped on top of Merry Go rail, knocking Luffy, who was sitting on it, to the ground in surprise.

"Whoa!" The Children exclaimed in surprise.

"Ace!" Luffy exclaimed in joy.

"Yo!" Ace smirked at his goofy little brother before turning to the rest of the Straw Hat crew, "Hey everyone, thanks for taking care of my brother. He must have been a real handful for you all…"

"No kidding," the senior members of the Straw Hats stated as they respectively bow to him.

"Uh," The Children began as Ace stare curiously at them, "We haven't been here for long, but we'll definitely take care of him from now…"

Ace gave them an approval nod. "Glad to hear that," Ace smirked, "even though you look young, knowing my little brother he picked you because you were very interesting to him or that you were very strong…"

"You're correct in both ways," the senior members of the Straw Hats mumbled with a sweat drop, causing Ace to laugh out loud.

* * *

"So why are you here, Ace," Luffy asked, halting Ace's laughter as he looked at his little brother in surprise.

"Huh?" Ace slightly exclaimed, "You didn't get my message at Drum Kingdom?"

"Drum?"

"Ah, never mind, forget it; it's not important. Anyway, I'm glad I was able to meet you, I'm actually on a serious business but I figure I could try persuading you while I'm at it…"

"Persuade me what?"

"…Luffy, will you come and join the 'Whitebeard Pirate Crew'? With your friends too, of course…"

"No thanks," Luffy replied instantly.

"THAT'S FAST!" The Children exclaimed in astonishment.

"Too fast if you ask me," Vivi sweat dropped, "he didn't even think about it…"

"Ha," Ace laughed, "figure you would say that! But it was worth a try…"

"So," Usopp began nervously, "that mark on your back is the real deal? The mark of Whitebeard?"

"Huh? Whitebeard?" Shiho wondered to herself.

"Yep," Ace nodded as he turn around and pointed to the large single tattoo on his back, "it's my pride and joy…" He turned back to Luffy with a peaceful face. "Whitebeard is the greatest pirate I know, I'm going to make him the King of the Pirates…not you Luffy…"

"That's okay," Luffy smiled, "I'll just have to fight him when the time comes…"

"Hey, hey," the senior member of the Straw Hats nervously exclaimed as they stare incredulity at their captain, "Don't say such a suicidal thing!"

"Anyway," Sanji began, turning back to Ace, "Why don't you come inside if you're going to continue talking? I could make some tea…"

"…Oh no, don't worry about me," Ace declined, "I'm about finish here…"

"Really?" Aoi noted in surprise, "that's it?"

"Pretty much…at least now that this is over with I can focus on my task…" Suddenly, Ace casually tossed a wad of paper at Luffy, who promptly caught it. "Here Luffy, I want to give you this…always keep that with you…"

"Huh?" Luffy wonder curiously and unfolded the paper, "It's just a blank piece of paper…"

"Yep. That piece of paper will let us meet again…"

"WOW!"

"You don't want it?"

"No, I do!"

Ace huffed a chuckled, then looked at his little brother's crew before giving them a smile. "A kid brother like him, makes a big brother like me worry. Even though he'll continue giving you all trouble from now on, please take care of him in my place…"

With that he jump off the boat and onto a small surfboard-like sails ship floating nearby the Merry Go.

"WHAT? You're leaving already?" Luffy exclaimed in disappointment as Ace simply replied with a 'Yeah', "You can chill out here a little longer! I haven't seen you in long time!"

"I told you already, I only came to try to persuade you," Ace reminded, "I got a serious business to attend to…"

"…May I ask what the business is, Mr. Ace?" Shiho suddenly questioned, "Just out of curiosity?"

Ace gave a chuckled. "Right now I'm chasing a major pirate criminal now, he's been calling himself 'Blackbeard' lately…"

"Blackbeard?" Aoi noted before turning to her childhood friends, "isn't Blackbeard the name of an infamous pirate in history?"

"It was?" Kaoru and Shiho tilted their head in confusion.

"…Never mind…"

"On a side note," Shiho suddenly wondered as she addressed Ace again, "Why are you chasing this pirate? If it was because he's a criminal, aren't all pirates, no offence, criminal?"

"…Even among pirates," Ace answered, "there are things that even pirates would consider detestably low…"

"Such as?"

"…He originally used to be a member of the Whitebeard Second Division…my subordinate…and he committed the worst possible crime on a pirate ship…"

Ace paused for a moment as everyone waited to hear what the crime was.

"…he killed a crewmate…"

"He WHAT?" Luffy angrily exclaimed, causing the Children to jolt back in shock.

"…Why is Luffy so angry all of a sudden?" Aoi managed.

"Well," Zoro, being the only one to have heard Aoi, began, "Luffy was never a real fan a killing (except animals of which he later eats), especially crewmates. To him, crewmates are like friends and family…you get what I'm saying?"

"…Sort of…"

"…Since I was his superior," Ace continued, "I have to be the one to finish him off and see that he gets what he deserve. To be honest, if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be here in this back water…" Ace turn to Luffy with a smirk. "But next time for sure Luffy we'll meet on the high seas…"

Luffy gave a determine nod before Usopp suddenly gave a loud screech.

"DAMN, you idiot!" Sanji hissed, "What did you THAT for?"

"It's the Baroque Works!" Usopp exclaimed as he pointed his trembling fingers at a company of ten large ships some fifty meters away and closing.

"Oh, great!" Nami slapped her forehead in stress, "if they find out about us…"

"Looks like you got another pickle," Ace suddenly volume, "Well, I suppose I could give you all one more helping hand…"

"Huh?" The Children sounded in confusion as Ace sped off towards the ships.

* * *

"I knew it!" one of the member of the ship exclaimed as he stared through his binocular, "It IS Fire Fist Ace!"

"Sweet! Fire Fist Ace?" another exclaimed in greed, "As in Whitebeard's Second Division Captain! If we kill him, we'll be agents for sure!"

"Excellent!" a higher member exclaimed, "It's fifty to one, we'll crush him and become agents! He won't pass and live!"

Ace heard none of this as he quickly draws nearer to the ships. With a confident smirk, he made an incredible leap into the air, causing his little surf boat to dive under water.

"Whoa!" a member screamed as Ace slowly somersault over the ten ships, "He jumped!"

"Shoot him!" Another cried as everyone on the ships took aim and fire, only for the bullets to pass harmlessly through Ace's fire body.

"Don't waste your ammo!" the higher member shouted, "he'll eventually fall into the sea and then he'll be ours!"

Not going to happen. Sure enough Ace cleared the ten boats and began to descend towards the water. But just as he was about to hit the water, his surf boat suddenly rose bellow him as he expertly landed on it, his fist ignited into a giant ball of fire.

"What the…" a member sweated nervously.

"Oh no…" another joined.

"Shit!" the higher member cried as he tried to jump off the boat.

Too little, too late…

"Flame…" Ace roared as he send a gigantic fist of fire plowing through all ten ships, "FIST!"

"AAAH!" the Billions cried in agony as they were blown away, charred at the very least.

* * *

From the Merry Go, the members of the Straw Hats watch in awe at the spectacular display of power.

"No way!" Shiho exclaimed, "he literally blew them away!"

"That's the power of Whitebeard's Second Division Captain for you," Zoro shivered.

"And Luffy's big brother might I add," Usopp added.

"…If he's this strong," Aoi mumble, "I can't imagine how strong this Whitebeard guy is…"

"…Yo, Luffy!" Ace suddenly called back to the Merry Go, catching everyone's attention, "Let's meet again at the very top!"

"You got it Ace!" Luffy shouted back in reply, "And I'll get even stronger by then!"

Though he was too far away, the Children could have swore that they saw him chuckle.

"Well, until then," Ace called, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Got it?"

"Got it!" Luffy called back, and with that Ace sped off.

"…You know," Shiho muttered, "it just struck me that that guy is…very mature…"

"I could hardly believe it myself," Nami exhaled in disbelief, "How could someone so mature and mannered…be related to Luffy?"

"Yeah," Usopp jumped in, "I was really expecting another Luffy…at least…"

"Guys," Vivi voiced with a sweat drop, "that's rude!"

"So that's a big brother?" Chopper cried, "I never thought having one would be so wonderful…"

"A big brother, huh?" the Children sighed, "I wish I had one now…"

"I didn't think a big brother would be that awesome," Zoro mumbled, "Caring for a little brother like that…"

"Well," Sanji puffed on his cigarette, "that just goes to show you that you'll never know who you'll meet on the Grand Line…"

* * *

"…So nothing was written on that piece of paper?" Aoi repeated as she and Shiho watch Nami sew the piece of paper tightly in Luffy's hat.

"Yeah," Nami nodded as she put the final touch to her work, "It's just a piece of paper. It's not a note or anything…"

"What does it mean?" Kaoru wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Luffy stated, "But Ace told me to hold onto it, so I'm holding onto it. So sew it in tight, Nami…"

"Behind the ribbon, right?" Nami noted one last time to make sure, at which Luffy nodded, "got it!"

After a few more stitches, Nami was finished.

"Here you go Luffy," Nami smiled as she handed Luffy back his straw hat.

"Thanks Nami!" Luffy cheered as he reposition the hat back on his head, "Now I don't have to worry about it~! I'll never lose it!"

"How do you know that?" Usopp wondered uncertainly, considering how well he knew Luffy.

"I bet he just does," Shiho murmured.

"Well, now that that's over with," Vivi pulled out a set of coats for Luffy, Kaoru, Aoi, and Shiho, "Wear this you three…"

"Huh?" the Children questioned uneasily, staring at the pile of coats in Vivi's hands.

"Why?" Luffy wondered, "It's so hot!"

"You wear it because it's hot," Vivi began.

"That make less sense," Aoi pouted.

"The desert gets over 50 C…"

"That's not really convincing us any more than the last explanation," Shiho mumbled.

"You'll get sunburn if your skin is expose…"

"Oh," the Children thumped their palm, finally in understanding, "NOW it makes sense…"

"Why are YOUR clothes so simple, then?" Luffy wondered as he looked between Nami and Vivi, who were wearing sexy Egyptian-like dancing clothes.

"Who CARES~?" Kaoru snickered, leering her eyes between Nami and Vivi.

"We'll be wearing coats too," Nami informed.

"WHAT?" Kaoru and Sanji exclaimed, their eyes popped out and tearing a waterfall, "YOU'RE GOING TO BE COVERED UP?"

"Oh well," Luffy chimed as he headed to the boys cabin, "I guess I better do it too…"

"We better too," Shiho addressed her two childhood friends, "we don't want to slow everyone down…"

"Yeah," Kaoru and Aoi nodded as they headed for the girls cabin.

"Oh by the way, you three," Sanji suddenly called, stopping the three girls, "I found a set of new clothes for you three as well. They're on the bed; I hope they're to your liking…"

"Uh," Aoi noted in surprise, "Thanks?"

"Did you get them dancing clothes too, you lolicon?" Zoro mocked in disgusted.

"I did NOT!" Sanji roughly in deny as the Children disappeared into the cabin, "I told you, they're too young for me!"

"Right~, sure~…"

* * *

A few moments later, the Children reemerged on deck fully clothed as Vivi began to finish her explanation of their destination on the map.

"…and this our destination," Vivi pointed to a marked spot on the map, label "Yuba Oasis", "We'll cross the Sandora River, then head out for it!"

"So," Aoi pondered as she and her friends hover over, catching everyone's attention, "That's where need to go?"

"Apparently," Zoro mumbled, "According to Vivi, Yuba is where the leader of the Rebellion is…"

"So I just have to kick his ass, right?" Luffy smirked as punched the air.

"If that's the case," Kaoru smirked in the same manner, "then no problem…!"

"Would you two cut it out?" Shiho rolled her eyes, "even THIS world doesn't revolve around solving things with only your fist you know…"

"Exactly, so would you two stop that?" Vivi comically pleaded, "I just want to get there to persuade the rebellion not shed anymore blood…"

"But," Zoro suddenly voiced, "Will they just stop? We are talking about a Rebellion of Seven-Hundred-Thousand, you know?"

"S-Seven-Hundred-Thousand?" the Children yelped surprise, "T-That's a lot! B.A.B.E.L. personal army doesn't even close to that!"

"Will they…stop?" Vivi repeated, her frustrated and pleading face grows harder, "We've pretty much uncover everything on our way here! What the Baroque Work had done and what the citizens of Arabasta had went through because of it! Once the rebellion finally understands this, they have to stop fighting! I'll make them see that even if I end up turning to Arabasta sand! I will definitely not let Crocodile get his way!"

Everyone awed as Vivi steadily began to calm down.

"Sorry I asked," Zoro huffed, impress.

"Okay!" Luffy exclaimed, "I got Vivi, let's go…to UPA!"

"Uh," Kaoru sweat dropped, "I thought it was Yuba…"

"Oh right…YUBA!"

* * *

"Finally," Luffy cried out yet again a few minutes later, "We made to Yuba-! Wait a minute, there's nothing here! Vivi, are you sure that leader guy is here?"

The Straw Hats had successfully reach yet another shore on Arabasta…only to have set foot on a port full of ruins. As usual, Luffy had not been paying attention to the details, the important ones no less. And, unfortunately, he wasn't the only one…

"Yeah~, don't tell me they're hiding in those ruins and we have to go find them," Kaoru pouted, glancing at the ruins that is roasting in the sun and slowly turning to sand.

"Uh, no, Kaoru and Luffy," Vivi sweat dropped, "This isn't Yuba. We still need to walk north-west for through the desert for half a day before we get to Yuba…"

"Half a DAY?" Usopp exclaimed, with his mouth comically wide open.

"In this heat?" Aoi frowned as she used her sleeves to wipe her forehead clean of some already developing sweats.

"Hmm," Shiho hummed as she stared at the map in her hand, "according to this, we're actually in a town called Erumalu, the Green Town…"

"Green Town?" Kaoru comically frown as a question mark over her head.

"But there's nothing green here," Luffy added in the same manner.

Vivi looked on in sadness. "No, not anymore…"

"You mean it use to be?"

"What happen then that caused all of this?"

"It's because-!" Vivi began only to be interrupted by Usopp's scream.

"What the hell is that? A turtle?" Usopp exclaimed as he took a defensive stance.

Everyone glance at the creature that Usopp had notice find a rather strangely cute animal of some kind waddling closer to the long-nose coward.

"What is that?" Aoi sweat dropped at the creature sudden appearance, "A seal?"

"A brown and green seal?" Shiho mocked Aoi's guess, but she too sweat drop at the sight.

"Oh no," Vivi exclaimed, "A Kung Fu Dugong!"

"What~?" the Children mouthed in confusion at the strange name.

"Kung Fu?" Usopp repeated in confusion as the now identify Kung Fu Dugong got even closer.

"Ah-! Usopp-san, get away!" Vivi advised, "they're not only strong but they also knows martial arts!"

But by the time Vivi was finished, Usopp was now on the ground beaten to a pulp as the Dugong stood tall.

"Ah-! Fast!" The Children exclaimed in surprise.

"You lost?" Zoro mumbled in a sweat drop.

"Ow!" Usopp managed from his pulped mouth, his body twitching every now and then from the pain.

"Hey," Shiho mumbled as she poked Usopp downed body with a stick, "are you alive?"

"Man," Aoi exclaimed in surprise after Usopp failed to respond, "that Dugong must be extremely strong…"

"Well, don't look now," Nami mumbled as she point over to Luffy and Kaoru as they stand over the now defeated dugong, "but it would seem we have a new pair of winners…"

"Huh?" Shiho and Usopp, who had just rapidly recovered, exclaimed.

"What the-?" Aoi exclaimed in the same manner, "when did THAT happen?"

"NO!" Vivi cried again, "You can't beat them either!"

"Why?" Luffy and Kaoru mumbled at once, only to realized that the dugong had gotten up and is now bowing respectively to the two, "Huh?"

"It's the Kung Fu Dugong law that the loser of the fight becomes the winner's disciple!"

"So they're martial artist looking for masters?" Shiho sweat dropped.

"You got to be kidding me," Aoi slap her forehead at the strangeness of such a law.

"No, this is the stance you want," Luffy declared in a stance as Kaoru mimicked…along with several more Kung Fu Dugong than the supposed "just one" disciple.

"What the-!" Aoi comically exclaimed, "How did you two suddenly get so many disciples?"

* * *

"Well now," Luffy later announce happily, "let's go to Yuba!"

"Finally," Kaoru chimed as well, only to notice the grumbling face from most of the crew, "Uh, why is almost everyone in a bad move?"

"Gee~," Shiho sighed sarcastically, glaring at both Kaoru and Luffy, "I wonder why…"

"You two wasted almost all of our food," Sanji angrily informed.

"Honestly," Nami started lecturing, "if Chopper hadn't talked those Dugong out of it, we'd be in major trouble you know!"

"Yeah," Chopper added, "they kept saying, 'we shall follow our masters'…I had to give them our food to keep them away."

"Why don't we just take them along," Luffy blankly.

"Luffy," Nami groaned through clenched teeth, "there are many problems to that…"

"Like what?" Kaoru wondered.

"Oh, I don't know," Aoi replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "like for the fact that we can't go into any towns with THAT many trailing along!"

"I don't get it," Luffy and Kaoru tilted their head in confusion.

"Idiots," Nami huffed.

* * *

"Still," Sanji mumbled, "the Dugongs in this country are pretty weird, Vivi-chan…"

"Really," Shiho noted, "how so?"

"Don't you girls know? Dugongs usually live in the ocean, at the very least near the coastline…"

"Really?" Shiho and Kaoru blinked in surprise.

"What? Don't tell me the dugongs in your world are different…"

"No, our dugongs also live in the ocean around the coastline," Aoi informed, before narrowing her eyes at her two childhood friends, "It's just that these two are clueless…"

"Hey!" Kaoru and Shiho mumbled in embarrassment.

"Well," Vivi sighed, "the Kung Fu Dugong are no different; they too live in the sea. But…You see, ever since ancient times, the Sandora River as sustained this country but lately, the river has lost the force it once had and is now being pushed back by the sea…"

"Wait," Aoi frown as she pointed back where the dugongs were, "then the water those guys live in is…?"

"Yes, it's salt water and of course it can't be use on the field or even for drinking…"

"Is that why this village dried up?" Shiho asked as she and Zoro, who probably was wondering the same thing, stared around at the "once prosperous" village.

"…No," Vivi answered sadly, "They collected water on the rare occasions when it rained and the town survived off of that, most of the time. Up until recently, this town was a lively place, full of green plants…"

"This place…?" Kaoru wondered uncertainly, taking another good look at the ghost town but still couldn't imagine that it had once been like Vivi describe.

"…However," Vivi continued as she watch Luffy pick up a skull out of the sand and try to show it Shiho (probably wanting her to read) only for her to ran away in comical fear, "in the past three years, not a single drop of rain has fallen in the entire country…"

"Really," Chopper awed in shock, "then is that port town we just been to going to be okay?"

"Oh Nanohana gets its water supply from the oasis near there, so they're safe," Vivi reassured Chopper before continuing, "Anyway, even in Arabasta, no rainfall has never been something to worry about for thousands of years…but there was always one place that got more rain than anywhere else…"

"And where's that?" Shiho managed after calming down from her near panic attack (she was rescued by one of Nami's timely head-smacking).

"That would be the Capital: Arubana," Vivi answered, "the city built around the royal palace. Because of it people called it the "King's Miracle"…At least, they did until that day…"

"That Day?" Nami repeated in curiosity.

Vivi was silent for a moment before she continued. "About two years ago at the port town Nanohana, a shipment that was supposedly being delivered to Arubana reveal to the public eye when an accident reveal the content. The content was a bunch of green powder…which was later identify as 'Dancing Powder'…"

"Dancing Powder?" Nami exclaimed in shock, catching everyone's attention.

"Hey Nami," Luffy and Kaoru wondered, "You know what that is?"

Nami stared at them grimly. "It's also known as…Powder that calls Rain…"

"EH?" The Children frowned, "powder that calls rain?"

"It was created by some country with no rain long ago," Nami begin to explained, "The powder emits a mist-like smoke that rises up into the air. It speeds up the creation of ice particles in sub-freezing temperature clouds and cause rainfall…"

"Uh-huh, right," Luffy nodded.

Aoi narrowed her eyes at the crew's captain. "Did you REALLY understand all of that?"

"Not one bit," Luffy and Kaoru replied at once, causing everyone around them to sweat drop in frustration.

"Basically," Nami sighed, "it's a powder that makes artificial rain."

"Aha~!" Luffy cupped his chinned, "So it's a 'Mystery Powder'…"

"So it just makes rain," Kaoru nodded in "understanding".

"That exactly what I just stated," Nami sweat dropped.

"Wait, hold on," Usopp voiced, "So that would make it perfect for this kind of island, wouldn't it?"

"Originally, yes," Nami confirmed, "the people who created it called it dancing powder because the result of the powder made them dance in joy… but there was a large pitfall to all this: it caused droughts to countries downwind!"

"Really," Shiho blinked, "how?"

"Artificial Rain," Nami began, "is the process of nurturing clouds that aren't ready to rain yet. It sucks the water out of the clouds…"

"I see!" Usopp awed in understanding, "It steals rain from clouds that would mature over neighboring countries!"

"Huh?" Kaoru and Shiho tilt their head, still not getting it.

"Let me put it this way," Aoi began, "let say a doctor needs blood to give to a patient. But instead of waiting to take small and reasonable supply from blood donor, the doctor suck the person dry. So now the doctor has plenty of blood but the donor can no longer give anymore because he's dead. The Dancing Powder seems to work that…"

"Oh," Kaoru and Shiho nodded finally in understanding, though they shivered a bit at the way Aoi had explained it (Kaoru more than Shiho).

"Yes," Nami continued on from where she left off, "And because of that it started a huge war and the loss of life was profound! Since then, the World Governments have outlawed the manufacturing of Dancing Powder worldwide. It's a powder that brings happiness and misery at the same time…"

"With the discovery of that large shipment of Dancing Powder," Vivi grimly went on, "people began to notice soon afterward the abnormal weather pattern and that it only rains where the king was…"

"I see now," Zoro mumbled, "Everyone then start thinking that it was really the king that was causing the drought everywhere else in Arabasta…"

"Dang, Vivi," Luffy suddenly exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Vivi, "Your Dad is evil!"

"He was FRAMED, you idiot!" Sanji roared at the idiotic captain, smacking Luffy's head with the heel of his boots, "Vivi-chan's father would never do such a thing!"

"So that's what's going on," Shiho mumbled to herself before noticing that Vivi had stopped and reach down to gently pick up skull in the sand (this time Shiho didn't freak out), staring at it sadly.

"I now realize that Crocodile's terrible plan was already in effect," Vivi sadly stated, "My father was suddenly surrounded by scandal he had nothing to do with…and somehow a large volume of Dancing Powder had been brought into the palace under his nose. It was all a trap set up by Crocodile! A rebellion arose…just as he planned! Towns dried up, people starved, and army of furious rebels started a bloody battle within our innocent country!"

As Vivi continued Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, and Kaoru continued to listen and fumed on the spot. They could deeply tell that Vivi was pouring her heart out on the subject and that she was saddening with every word she spoke.

"Everything…The kingdom's peace…the trust in the Royal Family…the rain! The towns…even people's lives…were stolen…and it was done by one man: Crocodile! WHAT RIGHT DOES HE HAVE TO DO THOSE THINGS? I WILL NEVER… EVER…LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

* * *

Everyone started with understanding at Vivi as she had collapse to her knee from her own emotion. Suddenly, without warning, several ruins nearby were torn apart, catching everyone's attention. Apparently, Luffy, Usopp, Sanji and Kaoru had so much built up rage from hearing Vivi's pain that they are taking it out on the ruins.

"Sheesh," Zoro rolled his eyes as Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji made their way back to the group, "Stupid kids…"

"Eh~?" Shiho and Aoi glared at the swordsman, feeling offended.

"You two know what I mean…"

"Hey," Nami huffed as Vivi just stared on in confusion, "just what were you doing?"

"…Let's move forward already," Luffy declared, forming fists with several cracks, "I'm anxious now…"

The other two nodded as well.

"Well then," Nami sighed as she began to walk off, "let's go then…"

So the Straw Hats are off, ready to help Vivi win back her country from this evil Crocodile. Even the Children, who had only been in this world for only several days, are determine to help out. Wait…speaking of the Children…

"Hey," Chopper stared around, "Where's Kaoru?"

* * *

Everyone did a double take and realize that Kaoru was not with them.

"Wasn't she you three?" Zoro mumbled to Usopp, Sanji and Luffy.

"Now that you mention it," Usopp folded his arms as he remember back, "She was with us, but all she did was stood around while we smashed the ruins around her…"

"Really?" Nami raised an eyebrow in confusion, "then why did she-?"

Then, before anyone even realized it, the area where ruins of the town were exploded; the shockwave it generated flung the Straw Hats a good meter and hitting the sand either on their backs or their face. They glance back to see a huge cloud of dust and debris forming a huge mushroom shape. When it began to clear up again, Kaoru came walking towards them, leaving what was now a huge crater where the town had once been.

Everyone just stared at the redhead as she stopped in front of them with an emotionless expression on her face, but her eyes betrayed the expression as they still glow with great fury.

"I'm still mostly angry," was all she said as she walked pass them.

After a few seconds, Luffy gave a big giggled as he got up and rushed after Kaoru. "I like her style!" Luffy yelled back.

"Wasn't it just a few hours ago that she stated that she still may be too weak to help?" Usopp wonder nervously to Chopper, who was too freaked out to answer.

"Well," Shiho huffed a chuckled as she got up and dust herself off, "Looks like you don't have to worry about Crocodile getting away with anything now, Vivi…"

"Yeah," Aoi chuckled darkly as she too got up and dust herself off, "Apparently, someone isn't coming out of this alive…"

* * *

Normama: "And...Complete!"

The Children (fuming): "You took too long this time!"

Normama (laughing nervously): "Sorry...I have no excuse..."

Minamoto: "Except fpr the fact they put you in the hospital for most of the year..."

The Children (sweat dropped nervously): "Ugh...that has nothing to do with it!"

Minamoto: *Sigh...*

Normama: "Anyway, please review and tell me what you think about the chapter/story so far..."


	15. Chapter 15

**The CHILDREN Set Sail**

* * *

Disclaimer: Once again, I've failed on claiming ownership over One Piece or Zettai Karen Children. *Sigh* People can be so unreasonable…

Luffy (nodding in agreement while holding a fishing pole): Yep! I'll say…

Normama (sweat dropping): Luffy, why I'm hanging on the line of your fishing pole?

Luffy (shrugging): Because…

Normama: …You're not using me as bait are you?

Luffy: …Maybe…

* * *

"Luffy," Nami puffed as she fan herself with her hand in an attempt to cool down, "Kaoru, would you two stop 'Ah~, Ah~' already? You two are not only wasting energy but you're also making me feel hotter than it actually is…"

We find our renowned pirates trudging along in the desert, miles from the port they had just left. The heat was excruciating and it didn't help when Luffy and Kaoru began to exaggerate it; the two had picked up walking sticks and began walking in a manner as if the journey was some form of torture.

"Ah~!" Luffy moaned, his tongue sticking out like a dog, "I'm burning…"

"Can't even sweat," Kaoru added in the same manner.

"Ugh," Chopper moaned the loudest. He was currently laying on a makeshift cart being drag by Zoro. "I can't stand this heat~! I'm going to die at this rate~!"

"It's because you're wearing fur," Usopp rolled his eyes, "Why don't you just take it off?"

"I'm a reindeer, you dumb-ass!" Chopper roared, changing to his body point in anger.

"GYAA!" Usopp grovel in fear, "I'm sorry!"

"Hey," Zoro called back to Chopper, "if you grow big like that, I won't pull you anymore!"

"Sorry," Chopper moaned, turning back to his brain point and got back on the cart.

"I'm amazed, Vivi-chan," Sanji commented to Vivi, "you don't seem mind the heat…"

"That's because I grew up here," Vivi explained, "So I'm more or less fine…"

"Why are there so many damn hills?" Shiho groaned, using her sleeves to wipe off some forming sweat.

"Yeah," Aoi moaned, "It's no different than climbing a mountain…"

"You're not far off," Vivi informed, "this is an ancient desert, with the largest dune over three-thousand meters tall.

"EH~!" the Children sweat dropped.

"T-Three-thousand meters?" Usopp pouted, "No wonder it feels like we're climbing a mountain…"

"I need…water~," Luffy whined as reached down to the barrel of water he was told to carry.

"Fine," Nami sighed, "but only enough to fill your mouth…"

"Got it," Luffy nodded and took a sip…inflating his **rubber** cheeks to the size of his head.

"THAT'S TOO MUCH!" Usopp and Nami lectured as they, Aoi, and Shiho whacked the back of Luffy's head in anger, causing Luffy to spit out all the water.

"You jerk," Aoi growled, "using you're Gum-Gum power like that!"

"One sip of yours," Shiho grumbled, "could have save a small country!"

"Hand it over, Luffy," Usopp growled, snatching away the barrel, "That was technically your thirteenth mouthful!"

"Hold it, bastard!" Sanji yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Usopp, "You already had your share! It's my turn!"

"It's still MINE!" Luffy yelled as he snatched back the barrel, "you guys made me spit out my portion!"

"It's your fault!" Sanji and Usopp accused as they start a brawl cloud with Luffy, fighting over the water.

"Hey, stop!" Vivi cried, "you're all just wasting stamina!"

"Psychic~…!" Kaoru suddenly called before shoving the three neck deep into the sand, "…Bury in the Sand~!"

"Ah-! Hey!" Usopp cried as he watched the barrel of water, "what was THAT for Kaoru?"

"You guys are so childish, fighting over water like that," Kaoru lectured as caught the barrel, "you guys are men so start acting like ones…"

"Kaoru, I'm impress," Nami complemented, "I'm surprise on how mature you are-!"

Nami didn't get to finish before seeing Kaoru chucking down a mouthful herself.

"YOU CHEATER!" Aoi and Shiho yelled in disbelief before chopping Kaoru's head, ending her drink.

"OW!" Kaoru grumbled, "What was THAT for?"

"You only did that to get a drink yourself!"

"Is that so wrong? We're girls! We should have more drinking privilege!"

"…Oh~!"

"I like that idea!" Nami smirked mischievously.

"Hey~!" Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp frowned.

* * *

After the water issue was settle, the group continue trudging along, that is until Luffy's stomach began to growl.

"I'm hungry," Luffy pouted before turning eagerly to Sanji, "Hey Sanji, let's eat lunch! It's 'Pirate Lunchbox' time!"

"Huh?" Shiho blinked, "But we ate not two hours ago!"

"But now I'm hungry again, so let's eat!"

"Nope," Sanji waved it off, "Not until Vivi-chan says it's okay…"

"Hey Vivi, let's eat! I'm starving!"

"But we're not even a quarter way to Yuba yet, Luffy-san," Vivi reasoned.

"What?" The Children moaned, "We're not even half way there yet?"

"Jeez, Vivi, you're so dumb," Luffy frowned, "Haven't you heard the proverb: Eat when thou art Hungry?"

"There's such a proverb?" Kaoru sweat dropped.

"NO~!" Usopp rolled his eyes, "He just made that up…"

Vivi sighed. "Alright, I understand…Why don't we take a break when we reach the next rock?"

"Okay," Luffy glee as stared around for the "rock", "the next rock…rock…"

"I don't think that we'll be seeing one for a while," Aoi sweat dropped.

* * *

Later, Luffy and Kaoru can be seen again trudging along only now dragging along every single supply as well.

"Heavy~," Luffy panted.

"Hot~!" Kaoru panted as well.

"Heavy~~!"

"HOT~~!"

"Enough~ already!" Shiho hissed back at them.

"Yeah," Sanji muttered, "You two lost in Rock-Paper-Scissor, so shut up and pull!"

"Don't drop them you two~!" Aoi and Nami sneered back.

Luffy and Kaoru sweat drop with a grumble. "Jerks!"

"Hey guys!" Usopp, who was in front, called as he adjust his spectacles to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks, "Rocks dead ahead!"

"REALLY~!" Luffy and Kaoru cried in joy before rushing off towards the outcrop of rocks fifty meters away. "YAY! BREAKTIME!"

"Ah-! Damn, They're fast!" Usopp comically noted, his eyes popping out, while everyone else just sweat drop.

"Alright," Aoi huffed, "I'll teleport us over there!"

"You can do that?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"At this distance," Aoi narrow her eyes to see the outcrop, "Easy!"

With a snap of a finger (and a bit of fade green glow) the group was transported in front of the out crop only to collide with both Luffy and Kaoru, who were running.

"OUCH!" Nami groaned, holding her aching head from the impact, "what's with you two?"

"Yeah," Usopp moaned, getting up, "Why were you two heading back?"

"Without the supplies for that matter?" Sanji added, noting that the supply weren't with them.

"Uh, well," Kaoru did a double take, "when we reach the rocks we saw a bunch of birds laying on the ground!"

"Yeah," Luffy chimed in, "we were heading back to get Chopper! I think they're sick!"

"Sick!" Chopper was now on full alert, "Got it, let's go!"

"Wait," Vivi stopped, suddenly with a horror expression on her face, "Birds! Crap! We must get over to them!"

With that she ran off as the other confusingly.

* * *

"Hey," Sanji cried, "not only there's nothing here…but our stuff is gone too!"

"But there was dying birds here," Luffy insisted.

"Yeah," Kaoru pointed over to a spot, "they were right over there!"

"Well," Shiho began, touching the ground with her glowing blue hand, "there _were_ some birds here, but they weren't sick or dying…"

"EH~!"

"I knew it," Vivi wailed, slapping herself, "they were Warusagi…"

"What?" everyone mouth in confusion.

"Warusagi, or 'Evil Heron'," Vivi explained, "they are called the 'Thieves of the Desert'. They fooled travelers and steal their luggage. I'm sorry; I should have told you all…"

"EEH~!" the Children comically gasped, "there are such birds in this world?"

"They were pretending to be injured?" Usopp reviewed comically, "They're 'SAGI' (Swindler)!"

"Yes, they're 'SAGI' (Heron)."

"Are either of you two aware that you guys are talking about two different things?" Aoi sweat dropped, slapping the air.

"Luffy, you idiot," Sanji lectured, grabbing Luffy by the collar, "That luggage was for three days! ALL of it! How could you let a bunch of birds steal it? Without food or water, how are we going to…?"

"But I was tricked," Luffy yelled back in defense, "I can't help it!"

"You're dumber than a bird!"

"WHAT? Then what about Kaoru? She got tricked too! Is she dumber than a bird too?"

"Don't lump her up with you, smart-ass! She's only been here for a couple of days!"

"Enough already!" Zoro stopped the two as he tiredly sat down, "Let's take a rest…you're getting angry because of the heat. So chill out for a minute…"

"Yeah," Aoi sighed, plopping down next to her master, using her hand to fan herself, "We're getting to Yuba by tonight, aren't we?"

"At our current rate, yes," Vivi confirmed.

"If it's an oasis, then we just have to be patient," Zoro muttered knowingly, "We're not going to die this soon…"

"Yeah, let's forget about it," Shiho sighed as well as she made her way over to a slightly shaded area, "Just thinking about it makes my throat dry up…anyone up for a ten minute break?"

Everyone nodded as they start settling down…that is until Luffy and Kaoru spotted the birds just a few meters away. As if to mock them, they were happily drinking down the stolen supply of water.

"AH~~!" Kaoru comically yelled, "IT'S THEM! AND THEY GOT OUR STUFF!"

"GIVE US BACK OUR STUFF!" Luffy ordered as he and Kaoru began to comically chase after the fleeing and laughing flock of Warusagi.

"Wait you two," Nami called after them, "don't follow them! How will you two get back?"

"Yeah," Usopp comically added, "That would be even worse! Get back here!"

But by the time they were done it was far too late; Luffy and Kaoru had already disappeared from sight.

"Those morons," Shiho frowned, not really sure she would enjoy finding their mummy later on as a worse case scenario.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE!" Luffy and Kaoru ordered as the flock began to fly away, still laughing in mockery.

"That's IT~!" Kaoru growled as she leapt into the air with a glowing red hand, "Psychic~…"

The birds stared back curiously, before suddenly noticing their body glowing faded red and that they suddenly feel a huge increase in gravity.

"…NO FLY ZONE~!" With a mighty swing downward, the birds were sent rocketing downward, beyond their control.

"Alright!" Luffy smirked, but still couldn't help having his eyes sparkling from Kaoru's display of power, "Now we got them!"

But before the birds could hit the sand the sand directly beneath them exploded as a large mouth came out, swallowing them instantly.

"…Eh?" Kaoru sweat dropped nervously, stopping in midair.

"…Uh," Luffy sweat dropped nervously as well, stopping in his tracks, as he and Kaoru watch a giant lizard emerging from the ground.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Aoi asked Zoro, "Should I try teleporting to see if I can find them?"

"Nah, they'll be alright," Zoro shrugged, "We'll find them eventually…"

"Yeah," Shiho muttered sarcastically, "as desert mummies…"

"Oi, don't say that," Usopp sweat dropped.

"WAAAH~!" A distant distress call caught everyone's attention as they turn to the source to see Luffy, Kaoru, and camel running towards them in fright.

"See," Zoro pointed out, "we didn't need to worry…"

"They're back," Sanji stated the obvious, "but what's with the camel…"

"…Why are they running like that," Aoi wondered.

"Yeah," Shiho muttered confusingly, "It almost look like they're being chase…"

Just then, from over the large sand dune, the giant lizard appeared, apparently chasing Luffy, Kaoru, and the camel.

"A Giant Sandora Lizard!" Vivi fearfully identify.

"IT'S HUGE~~!" Usopp, Shiho, and Aoi exclaimed in comical shock and fear.

"Great~, now we got to save them," Sanji puffed on his cigarette, "And I suppose we got to save the camel too…"

"Seriously," Zoro muttered as began drawing his swords, "what star was I born under that gives me all this damn problem? Always…"

With that they two sprint forward.

"Ah-! Wait!" Shiho exclaimed, "You two can't be serious!"

* * *

Back with Kaoru and Luffy, Kaoru suddenly huffed in realization.

"Hey," she muttered lowly to herself, forming an anime pop vein, "What the heck am I doing? I'm a Level 7, for god sake! Why do I need to run?"

"…Hey yeah, come to think of it," Luffy muttered in the same piss off manner, sliding to a halt and quickly turning, "why AM I running? I've face bigger things!"

Kaoru soon turn around as well just as Zoro and Sanji made it to the immediate area, charging her hand with psychic powers.

"I didn't come all this way to be running!" Kaoru growled as she raised her hand high into the air, "Psychic~~~…!"

"Gum-Gum~~…!" Luffy stretched his right back.

"Dragon~…!" Zoro growled as he position all his swords to point towards the lizard's neck.

"Epaule…!" Sanji jumped high into the air, rocketing towards the creature's face.

"…CLEAVER~!" Kaoru declared, slashing downward of which created a huge gash on the right side of the creatures neck.

"…WHIP~!" Luffy roared as sent his stretched leg swinging into the lizard's neck on the left, breaking its neck.

"…TWISTER~!" Zoro called, performing a quick spin which blasted a current of slicing at the creature's throat, cutting it.

"…SHOOT~!" Sanji hollered as he slammed his foot into the creatures face, cracking its skull.

The Giant Sandora Lizard was died…long~ dead…in four ways as it crumbled to the ground. Its eyes wide open, as if it never knew what hit it.

* * *

Oh, and about the rest of the Straw Hats? They are all gawking…seriously gawking.

"T-They didn't need to go THAT far," Aoi nervously frowned.

"Couldn't they just scare it off?" Usopp tearfully wondered.

"Uh," Shiho managed, "I suppose they could have, but…"

"Against all FOUR of those monsters at once?" Nami shook her head in grief, "The poor thing didn't had a chance…"

* * *

Meanwhile back with the "Four Monsters", they now stared at the dead lizard finally realizing that they all had a hand in it.

"Uh," Kaoru sweat dropped, "you think we've over did it?"

"Maybe," Luffy laughed, before licking his dry lips, "Hey Sanji, you think this is edible?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah," Sanji gave a slow and considering smirked, "looks like it~!"

"Perfect timing," Zoro simply muttered.

"Wait a minute!" Kaoru cried out, "Are we really going to eat it?"

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

Kaoru stared at them incredulity before noting her stomach growing in hungry. "Uh, never mind! Let's EAT!"

* * *

"Whoa, check it out," Shiho awed as she prepared her first meal in this world, "These rocks have become natural frying pan!"

"Hey, Shiho," Sanji muttered, "focus on your work. You're not exactly ready to multitask yet…"

"Sorry…"

"Can we really eat this now that it touch these rocks?" Aoi wondered, "Aren't the rocks dirty?"

"Don't worry, I've already cleaned it off before I start cooking-OUCH!"

"I'd tried warn you," Sanji shook his head as he watched Shiho blowing on her slightly burnt finger.

It has only been a few minutes since the Four Powerhouse took down the Giant Sandora Lizard. After Zoro and Aoi steadily chopped it up into edible pieces, Sanji had decided to let Shiho try her newly taught cooking skills.

"Okay," Shiho announced, "Lunch is done…I hope…"

"Alright! Food~!" Luffy exclaimed, appearing instantly next to Shiho ready to grab one of the meat.

"OI~!" Shiho hissed before slamming Luffy's hand onto the sizzling rock, causing Luffy to scream in comical pain, "Don't just grab them!"

"OUCH~!" Luffy continued to cry as he began to run around, holding his burnt hand, "IT'S ON FIRE~!"

"That's right; Burn baby, burn…"

"Nice one," Sanji smirked in approval, "he would have scarf every last one of them down otherwise…"

"Food please~!" Kaoru plead with a big grin holding out a makeshift plate. She was currently first in line with the girls in the front and most of the boys fighting amongst themselves for the next spot in line.

"Okay~," Shiho giggled as she turn to Aoi, "Aoi, if you please before everyone in line starve?"

"Got it," Aoi nodded as her hand glowed bright green, as well as some of the meats, "Psychic~….FOOD DISTRIBUTION~!"

In an instant, everyone's plates had at the least one chunk of freshly cooked lizard meat. As you probably guessed, Luffy's plate had the most meat stack on it.

"Thank you for the food!" everyone cheered as they start eating (or in Luffy's case gobbling) their food.

"So~…" Shiho muttered after a couple of tense minutes watching everyone, "How is it?"

"It's…amazing!" Kaoru comically cheered, making an exaggerating expression.

"R-Really," Shiho asked everyone else, wondering if it really was true and not because Kaoru was just trying to be kind.

"Indeed," Sanji hummed in approval, "Much better than what I expected for a first time… good job!"

"Of course," Zoro muttered, "I thought it tasted better than usual…"

"WHAT?" Sanji growled, "Are you saying you didn't like my cooking?"

"I'm saying she's becoming much better than you'll ever be…"

"HUH~! …Humph! That rich coming from someone who will have his disciple become much better than him too in a short time…"

"WHAT?"

With that another brawl started, with everyone else sweat dropping at the sight.

* * *

"So," Aoi began again, looking at the camel, "now that we have a minute, what's with the camel again?"

"I don't know," Kaoru honestly shrugged, "one minute we were just running the next minute we running with the camel…"

"Well," Shiho hummed, "It's definitely not wild, it has a saddle…"

"Which means we can ride," Nami giggled happily, happy with the idea she won't have to be walking as much.

"Yes," Usopp smirked, "I bet two people can ride it at a time!"

"And camels are built for the desert," Vivi added.

"Ok~!" Luffy cheered as he began to climb onto the camel, "I'll go-!" But before Luffy could even get up, the camel suddenly bit him on the head. "OUCH! What was that for?"

The Camel then made a bunch a noise which no one could understand…except for Chopper.

"Uh," Chopper began to translate, "He said, 'Thank you for saving my life. I'm a wandering camel and I shall allow you to ride me…but I won't let any of you GUYS ride me! This strictly a LADIES only ride'."

"WHAT?" Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji snarled as they began to comically beat up the camel, "You stupid punk! It was mostly us guys that save your worthless life!"

"Enough you all," Nami glared, causing the boys to back off in fear, before turning to the camel with a sly smile, "I'm sorry, my bandits are so mean to you~!" She gently stroked the camel's chin, causing its eyes to turn to heart shapes. "So, what should we call you now~?"

"Idiot!" Luffy suggested.

"What kind of name is that?" Shiho sweat dropped.

"Moron!" Sanji suggested.

"How is that any different?" Shiho sweat dropped even further.

"Dumb-ass!" Usopp suggested.

"…You guys are just mad, aren't you?"

"I got it," Nami snapped her finger, now position on one of its saddle, "I'll called you 'Eyelash'…"

"Uh," Zoro sweat dropped as the camel sound in approval, "Isn't that the weirdest name yet?"

"Yeah," Aoi sweat dropped, "how did it end up like that anyhow?"

"Pervert Camel," Luffy and Usopp muttered angrily at which "Eyelash" replied by sticking its tongue at them.

"Get on Vivi," Nami offered as Eyelash lower itself so that Vivi.

"No, I'm fine," Vivi try to politely wave it off, "I can still walk…"

"It's okay, just get on," Nami insisted, "you're going to need all your strength to convince those rebels to stop…"

"Uh…okay, very well," Vivi nodded before turn to the Children, "I bet we can squeeze one more on, who wants to ride first?"

"Oh me!" all three raised their hand, before glaring at each other.

"I should get the first shift," Kaoru started, "I was one of the few that actually save it!"

"But," Aoi narrowed her eyes, "if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have loss all our stuff as well!"

"I should be the one!" Shiho proclaimed, "I can't fly on my own power like Kaoru or teleport like Aoi!"

The three glared at each other again before sighing.

"Alright," Kaoru began as she and the other raised their hand, "let's settle this fair and square then. Rock…"

"Paper…" Aoi stated, before everyone swung their hands downward.

"Scissors!" Shiho finalized. The Score? Shiho is scissors and the other two paper. "I ride first~!"

Kaoru and Aoi grumbled, cursing their luck, while Shiho snuggle on Vivi's lap.

"Let's go, Eyelash!" Nami commanded and faster than you can say speeding bullet Eyelash sped off with Nami, Vivi, and Shiho on its back.

"Wait a minute!" the rest screamed after them.

"Hurry up, everyone!" Nami called back in mockery.

"Yeah," Shiho shout back, "if you get lost you'll never make it out of the desert alive~!"

"SHIHO!" Kaoru and Aoi cried, "DON'T SAY SUCH UNNECESSARY THING!"

"SCREW YOU NAMI!" Zoro yelled.

"I still love you Nami-san~!" Sanji called.

"No fair," Usopp pouted, "I guess we've no choice but to walk…"

"WAAAH~!" Luffy suddenly screamed, startling everyone, "A big wave, it's a Tsunami!"

"Huh?" Usopp sweat dropped in confusion.

"What's wrong with him now?" Zoro rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Why is he flopping around like that?" Kaoru wondered as she watch Luffy waving his limps wildly around as if he's in water.

"Oh no," Usopp suddenly muttered, "Could it have been THAT thing?"

"What do you mean 'That Thing'," Sanji questioned.

"When he start eating the lizard meat, he also ate some cactus…"

"CACTUS?" Aoi comically tripped, "Why would anyone start eating cactus?"

"Luffy would…"

"I'm drowning!" Luffy continued to scream his head off.

"Cactus, you mean like this one?" Chopper asked as pointed at a set of small tomato-shape cactus.

"Yeah, those are the ones," Usopp nodded.

"Oh no!" Chopper exclaimed in horror, "those were Mescal Cactus! They cause hallucination!"

"WHAT?" Usopp and Aoi exclaimed.

"GAAH!" Luffy suddenly screamed in rage, "Damn Marines! I'll kick your ass!"

"He's seeing Marines now?" Kaoru sweat dropped before noticing that Luffy was charging up a punch at her, "WHOA-! Wait a minute!"

"Gum-Gum~~~…!" But before Luffy could even throw his fist forward, Chopper quickly pulled out a syringe and injected its liquid directly into Luffy, putting him to sleep.

"Sedated!" Chopper proclaimed.

"Phew," Kaoru wiped sweat from her forehead before giving Chopper a thumbs up, "Good job Chopper!"

Usopp suddenly screamed, catching everyone's attention. "Look how far that stupid camel is now!"

It was true; they could hardly see them anymore.

"Crap," Zoro swore, "Kaoru, drag that idiot (Luffy) along; we got to hurry and follow it!"

"You got it!" Kaoru nodded before using her psychic power to lift Luffy's prone body with ease, "Let's go!"

"Really," Usopp commented as they start rushing off, "This psychic thing certainly convenient…"

* * *

After a painstaking jog through the blazing hot desert, multiple appearances of more bizarre creatures, and nearly losing their way more than once, the walking group finally caught up with the camel-riding group.

By then, Luffy had woken (only to have Kaoru, Sanji, and Zoro beat him up for having them carry his "lazy carcass" the entire time) Usopp had collapse from heatstroke, and the sun finally began to set.

Now Kaoru and Aoi had taken Vivi and Shiho's place on the camel and Zoro carrying Usopp unconscious body on his shoulder. With the sun setting, their journey became much easier. Soon, however, the group began to constantly sneeze.

"I thought it be easier once it was nighttime," Kaoru shivered, an anime snot hanging from her nose, "but why does it feels like it's no different than during the day?"

"I'm not surprise," Aoi shivered as well, "Desert back home can get extremely hot during the day and then extremely cold at night…"

"The desert of Arabasta is that way as well," Vivi informed, "it can sometime reach below freezing levels…"

"Freezing level?" Shiho exclaimed before sneezing.

"Don't worry, Yuba should be close by now! It should just be over those dunes…"

"I don't see anything," Luffy grumbled, trying to find the town of Yuba ahead, "there's too much sand blowing around…"

"Hey everyone," Shiho suddenly stopped, "do you guys here something?"

Everyone paused for a moment before hearing what Shiho was hearing: rumbling sounds.

"Rumbling?" Sanji wondered, "why is there rumbling?"

"I think it coming from just ahead of us," Kaoru noted before noticing several square shape lights up ahead, "Hey I think I see Yuba!"

"Yeah, we made it!" Luffy cheered before noticing something off, "Hey, why can't I barely see it?"

Vivi peered ahead only to rear back in horror and realization.

"Oh no!" Vivi cried as she rushed ahead, "Yuba is being attack by a Sandstorm!"

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed as they all rush after Vivi.

What they saw stop them in their tracks. A huge column of swirling wind and sand nearly blanket the entire village. If it had not been for the scattered square lights inside, none of them would have realized that there was a village somewhere in that mess.

"This is terrible!" Vivi cried in horror, "at this rate…"

"There could be people inside there!" Aoi gasped before turning to her redhead friend, "Kaoru, do something!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Kaoru stated with determination before launching herself off of the camel back and high into the air, hands high above her and glowing bright red, "Psychic~…WEATHER CONTROL~!"

With a huge burst of psychic power, the sandstorm was immediately blown apart, revealing the now sand cover village. In fact the sky had now become crystal clear.

"Amazing~~!" Luffy and Chopper cheered with their eyes sparkling with astonishment.

"To be able to blow away a storm of such magnitude," Nami gasped.

"Hurry everyone~!" Kaoru called as she began flying towards the town, "let's see if we can find anyone~!"

"You heard her, Eyelash," Shiho stated as she climb onboard the camel to join her long haired friend, "let's get moving!"

* * *

"Impossible!" Vivi gasped once they reached town.

Everyone stared around at the so-call oasis town of Yuba. Many of the building, which had evidently once been squared, were now slightly rounded as if the sandstorm had been so strong that it eroded the sharp corner away. Many of the palm trees now hang limply, some had already broken evidently from the storm's wind. And town was covered complete under at least a foot of sand.

"Damn," Zoro muttered, "this place is hardly any different from Erumalu…"

"I'll say," Aoi frowned.

"Where's the water~?" Luffy comically whined, looking around for any water source.

"Wasn't this supposed to be an oasis, Vivi-chan?" Sanji asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"…It was," Vivi answered, "but it would appears that the sand had raised the ground level and the oasis is being swallow up…"

"I'm not surprise," Aoi frowned, "considering how big that storm was…"

"Hmm~…" Shiho hummed suspiciously, as her glowing blue hand made contact with sand on the ground, "something's not right…"

"What is it, Shiho?" Nami wondered having been the only to have notice that Shiho had gotten off Eyelash.

"I'm not sure," Shiho carefully spoke, now that everyone gave her their full attention, "but I don't think that storm just now was normal…"

"A storm THAT sizes?" Kaoru frowned, "You have to be crazy to think that it was even close to normal…"

"Not that! I'm saying that there seem to be more to that storm. When I touched the sand, I felt for a brief moment something that shouldn't be there…"

"And that is?" Zoro began.

Shiho stared unsurely down at her hand. "The feeling of evil intent…"

* * *

"Travelers, huh?" an old gruff voiced spoke up after a few seconds, "you must all be tired from your trip through the desert…"

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice until the came across a huge ditch in the ground. Down in it, was a cloaked skinny man with a bushy white mustache shoveling the sand away.

"I'm afraid this town's a little dried up," the man went on, "but you can still rest here. We've plenty of inns…that's what we are known for if not for the oasis that had once been here…"

"…Who's he?" Kaoru whispered loud enough to only be heard by Shiho who was next to her.

"How should I know?' Shiho rolled her eyes, "maybe he's a villager of this town…"

Vivi, after making sure that her face was well covered in her cloak, step forward nervously.

"Uh, excuse me?" she began, "we heard that the rebellion base was here…"

Hearing the question, the man suddenly glared at them in anger.

"What do you want with the rebellion?" the man growled before comically throwing a bunch of debris at them, "Don't TELL me you want to JOIN those FILTHY Rebels!"

"Whoa, what the heck-!" Shiho managed before being smacked in the face by a flying barrel.

"Whoa, whoa!" Luffy and Kaoru exclaimed as they duck and weave out of the way of the flying debris, "What's going on?"

"Humph," the man calmed down and got back to shoveling, "if it's those fool you're looking for…they're not here anymore…"

"…WHAT?" Everyone comical exclaimed.

"No way," Vivi exclaimed.

"That recent storm you all must have saw," the man began, "wasn't the first to hit this town. The drought has been drying us up for three years! That sandstorm had been coming more and more frequently! The sand has been steadily eating away at the oasis, and now it is as you see today. Without the circulations of goods, the rebellion cannot continued its war of endurance so they moved their base of operation to the only other oasis closed by…"

"What?" Vivi exclaimed in horror, "but that would mean…"

"Where's that Vivi?" Luffy asked, "Is it close?"

Vivi stared ashamedly at the Straw Hat captain. "They must have moved their base all the way to the oasis near Nanohana…"

"WHAT?" Everyone comically gasped, "Nanohana!"

"But we were there just this morning!" Shiho comically pouted, "What was the point of coming here then?"

"…Vivi?" the man suddenly perked, "Did you just say…Vivi!"

Uh oh! Busted!

"Crap!" Luffy panicked, "Uh, look mister! She isn't the princess or anything to this island-!"

"Shut Up, you idiot!" Zoro, in angered, used the unconscious Usopp to comically whacked Luffy on the head like a hammer.

"Oi," Shiho sweat dropped at Luffy's attempt to regain control of the situation, "how is that any different from telling him?"

"Uh," Vivi began to step back, wondering how to recover from the situation, "I…uh, this is…"

"…Vivi-chan?" the man managed in astonishment as he slowly came over to her as if unsure if his eyes was actually seeing her, "Is that really you?"

"…Huh?"

"…Why do I get the feeling he knows her personally?" Aoi wondered as she glanced from Vivi to the old man and back.

"It really IS you!" the man suddenly cried out after finally in reaching distance, grabbing her by the shoulder as if he was afraid that she would disappear if he didn't, "I'm so glad you're alive! It's me! Don't you remember? Ah-! Well, I suppose I have lost some weight since then…"

Vivi stared blankly at the man before widening her eyes in realization.

"…Mr. Toto?" Vivi slowly asked only to cover mouth in shock when the old man nodded, "No way!"

"That's right, it's me!" Mr. Toto cried, forming tears of joy.

"Mr. Toto?" Luffy and the Children tilted their head in confusion.

"Listen to me , Vivi-chan!" Mr. Toto managed as tears began to fall free down his face, "I-I haven't stop believing…in the king! He never betray our country…isn't that right? This Rebellion is absurd…please Vivi…I beg you…Stop those fools! You're the only one who can do it!"

Everyone stared wildly at the old man as he crumbled to his knees.

"It has…only been three years…who cares if it hasn't rain? I believe in the king! The majority of us still do as well! We've delayed them…over and over again…but in the end they still marched forward…the Rebellion wouldn't stop! Their power will soon overtake ours! They going to try to end this in the next attack…they are all ready to forfeit their lives!"

The Children gasped; they didn't realized that the country had gotten this far because of one man's deception…nor did they think that the rebellion would be ready to lay out their lives so soon.

"Please, Vivi-chan, stop them…before it's too late…" Mr. Toto managed one last time before falling into silent.

Vivi stared at Mr. Toto for a moment before offering a handkerchief to the crying man.

"Mr. Toto," she began before putting on a hopeful smile, "Don't worry, we will stop this before anymore bloodshed happen…"

* * *

Normama: "Another chapter done! Sorry about the long wait. MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK. Plus I had school to worry about..."

Minamoto: "Not to mention the Children seems to snap so easily because of the delay..."

Normama: "... ... ...What the hell! Why are cover in bandage?"

Minamoto: "... ... ...Don't ask..."


	16. Chapter 16

THE CHILDREN Set Sail!

* * *

Disclaimer: GAAH! This is more and more difficult with every try! Eiichiro Oda continues to claim full ownership over One Piece, while Takashi Shiina still own Zettai Karen Children. I'm running out of ideas to get ownership!

* * *

Back in the Children's home world, somehow or another Minamoto managed to stop the Chief and Kashiwagi from mobilizing the entire Japanese government force. He's now in one of B.A.B.E.L. Laboratory eying diligently at several sets of information that were popping all over his computer screen. After several minutes, Minamoto shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and exhaustion.

Just then, the laboratory door slide open allowing a tan man with messy black hair dress in a lab coat to entered.

"How is it going, Minamoto?" the man asked.

"No leads," Minamoto sighed, "what about you, Sakaki? Any progress?"

"Nope," Shuuji Sakaki sighed as well, "I've read the area of the bridge where they crashed and the lake where they could have fell into…nothing helpful…"

"Is that anything new? What about The Hound, did they get anything…"

"Now about that," Sakaki hummed, "according to Hatsune, no one else was in the area around the time that the Children disappeared…but she couldn't find any sign that they had left the area as well…"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah…but she also couldn't track them either…"

"Hmm," Minamoto hummed in thought, "then they only way they could have disappear was through the use of teleportation…"

"And the impact on the bridge was pretty hard too, I slightly sense that Aoi and Kaoru had took the hardest of the collision. Kaoru's esper center had a temporary delay while Aoi's had been slightly damage. So Kaoru couldn't halt their fall and if Aoi had used her esper power, she had no control over where they would end up…"

"So…in other words…they can be anywhere…even outside Japan…"

"That too…"

Minamoto sighed as he began to ruffle his hair in frustration. "Great~! That doesn't narrow down our search at all…"

"Hey, calm down, Minamoto!" Sakaki rested a reassuring hand on Minamoto's shoulder, "We'll find them…"

Just then, Kashiwagi rushed into the room, catching the two men's attention instantly.

"Minamoto-kun," Kashiwagi managed as she tries to regain her breathing, "Doctor Sakaki! Come to the Chief's room immediately!"

"What's wrong?" Sakaki wondered.

"Did the Chief find a lead?" Minamoto asked hopefully.

"Uh…no," Kashiwagi shook her head sadly, "but something just came up that you got to see…"

After giving each other questionable looks, Minamoto and Sakaki followed Kashiwagi to the Chief's office. Once there, they found Chief Kiritsubo and a white haired woman with "well-beyond-average" breast size (obviously proud of them since she was wearing flexible clothing and it doesn't seem like she had made any attempt to hid them) waiting for them.

"Minamoto-kun," the Chief nodded upon their entry, "Sakaki-kun! You two made it…"

"What going on," Sakaki wondered again before eying the large breast woman nervously, "And why is Director Fujiko up so early?"

"I beg your pardon," Fujiko Tsubomi, Director of B.A.B.E.L., glared, "Are you saying you didn't expect me to be here when something important comes up?"

"Uh…yes~?"

Fujiko grumbled.

"ANYWAY!" Minamoto loudly voiced before anyone could get off topic, "What's the situation that requires all of us to be present? Does it concern the Children?"

"Hmm~," Director Fujiko hummed, "Yes…and No…"

"Huh?"

"No…because it doesn't help us find them…"

"And yes…because of this," Kashiwagi pulled out a remote and pressed a button.

One of the walls suddenly opened, revealing a screen that displayed a graph. The graph was title "Prediction Probability of Change: Pending Issue #666" with the Sub-title of "Will the Children becomes Angels or Devils?"

"This thing again?" Sakaki noted, "What happen to it?"

"Take a look," Chief began, "Before it was Angel: 32%, Devil: 30%, and Either: 38%…"

"But now," Fujiko announced, "it's Either: 30%, Devil: 30%, and Angel: 40%!"

"WHAT?" Minamoto exclaimed as he rechecked the graph to find that it was true, "There is suddenly a greater chance for the Children to become Angels instead of Devils? How?"

"We don't know," Director Fujiko shrugged, "What we do know is that not long after the Children disappear, this prediction suddenly turn for a brighter future…"

"Hmm," Sakaki hummed grimly, "Is it saying that as long as the Children remains gone, we would all have a brighter future?"

"WHAT?" the Chief suddenly lunged at the Doctor and began to comically choke the man, "Are you SAYING that you want them to STAY gone?"

"I didn't say THAT!"

Minamoto stayed quiet for a moment before turning to Kashiwagi. "The prediction is considering the fact they are still alive and healthy right?"

"Yes," Kashiwagi nodded, "If they were…and I'm not saying they ARE…dead, then the prediction would have gone blank…"

"What are you getting at Minamoto?" Fujiko wondered.

"…I'm not quite sure," Minamoto stated, "but I believe that, where ever they are now, they are learning something important; something that is driving the future into this general direction…"

"So are they alright?" The Chief wondered dumbly, releasing Sasaki.

"I don't know about that," Minamoto regretfully shrugged, "But at least we know that they are alive…"

"But for how long?" The Chief cried, "I can't take this anymore! Kashiwagi! Prepare B.A.B.E.L. One! I'll go search for them myself!"

"Uh," Kashiwagi sweat dropped, "Chief, if they were going to die the precognition would have taken THAT in account as well…"

"I DON'T CARE!" The Chief wailed, "That shitty prediction doesn't tell us whether they are suffering or not right?"

"I suppose you got a point," Minamoto sighed in acknowledgement, "But there's nothing we can do about for now…"

"I can't bare to think that my…no, our country's treasure is going through hardship. I bet at this very moment they facing something gruesome and are so terrify that they're crying their little hearts out…begging for help…"

* * *

"Okay~ Everyone! We've had a rough day!" Usopp proclaimed.

It has been several minutes since Vivi and Mr. Toto's emotional encounter. By now, Mr. Toto had led them to one of the Inns before leaving to finish his digging. Luffy, who wasn't really sleepy, decided to follow Mr. Toto back out to "help" him dig for water. As you can see…or, in this case, read…Usopp had finally woken up from his pass-out only to once again be looking forward to sleeping again.

"Let's take a little rest to replenish our strength for tomorrow," Usopp happily suggested with a laugh before hopping onto one of the beds, "Good night~!"

The Children sweat dropped at Usopp's attempt to dodge the fact that he had nearly half a day of rest already.

But before he could even snore three times, Zoro threw a pillow at Usopp head hard.

"Rest?" Zoro huffed, "You've been sleeping the entire time!"

"…Asshole~!" Usopp growled back as he slowly turn to Zoro as if the pillow had actually hurt him a bit before throwing a pillow into the swordsman's face, "Don't compare me to the rest of you monsters!"

"…That's IT!" Zoro growled, totally pissed.

But before he could do anything, Usopp threw another pillow straight into Chopper's face.

"And besides," Usopp pointed at him accusingly, "today's prize for slacking should go to you, Blue-Nose!"

"But you know I can't handle the heat," Chopper cried back in defiance, "I'm built for the cold!"

"He has a point you know," Aoi pointed out, "he has more reason to pass out than you-!"

A flying pillow landed hard in her face ending her sentence.

"I don't want to hear that coming from someone who had a chance to ride on the stupid camel," Usopp declared, before throw two more at Kaoru (who manage to dodge) and Shiho (who also got hit in the face).

"Why you-!" Shiho darkly glared as the pillow slide off her face.

"Uh, Sanji-kun," Vivi sweat dropped, "this is my…"

Everyone turn to see Sanji in Vivi's bed.

"Ah yes," Sanji innocently smiled as he lift the bed sheet supposedly offering Vivi to join in, "I thought you would feel lonely sleeping by yourself-!"

Another flying pillow sent by Usopp stop Sanji in his sentence as it hit him in the face.

"And what the heck do you think you're doing over there?" Usopp asked in disgust as Chopper suppress a giggle.

"Yeah, Sanji!" Kaoru cried out in disbelief, "if you're planning to do that, why didn't you invite me?"

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Aoi yelled as she threw a pillow into Kaoru face, igniting her anger.

"Oi, someone got guts," Sanji meanwhile glared at Usopp and Chopper, "Which one of you jackasses threw that at me?"

In no time flat a huge pillow fight broke out between everyone but Nami and Vivi.

"Honestly," Nami huffed, forming an comical vein pop, "Don't you people even know the meaning of the word "sleep"-?"

A random pillow crashed into her face, igniting her to join the frail as well.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU THREW THAT?"

"Why did you hit ME for?" Kaoru roared as she tries to hit Aoi only to hit Zoro instead.

"Why do you think-?" Aoi managed before a pillow from Shiho smacked her in the face.

"Ha! A Level 7 Psychometrist can't possibly miss-!" Shiho monologue before a pillow sent by Chopper caught her in the face.

"Dumb-ass! It was you wasn't it?" Sanji growled as he threw a pillow towards Zoro only for him to side step and hit Usopp instead.

"Miss, Rotten-!" Zoro sneered before getting hit by Kaoru's pillows.

"Drat, I miss-!" Kaoru managed before leaping out of the way of one of Nami's pillow which hit Vivi in the face.

"Ouch," Vivi managed with a smile as she watches everyone continue the pillow fight.

* * *

It was a while before things finally calmed down and eventually the bulk of the group was fast asleep.

Vivi sighed from where from her bed; she was unable to peacefully sleep despite knowing that she'll need it to continue on tomorrow, especially after hearing what Mr. Toto had said.

"I'll definitely stop the rebellion," Vivi muttered to herself.

"…You must seriously love your country do you?" Vivi jumped a bit as she turned to see the Children, wide awake, staring at her.

"Uh, yes I do," Vivi answered Kaoru's question.

"But really," Shiho frowned, "how could you honestly expect that you can stop a rebellion?"

"Yeah," Aoi nodded, "It's not like they just stop because you are the one telling them to; even your father the king of this country couldn't…"

"…I might be able to," Vivi gave a small smile, "I got one advantage…"

"And what's that?"

"…Do you all know how I came to know Mr. Toto?"

Though startled by the sudden question, the Children shook their head in response.

"It's a story that began ten years ago," Vivi began, "back then Mr. Toto was a lot more…uh, healthier and had just came to the capital after a drought devastated his village. He brought his family with him when he did, along with many other villagers from his town. One of them being his son, a natural born fearless leader in the making name Kohza. He holds his own sense of justice and, at the time, thought my father, the king, didn't care for his fellow villagers. He is so brave and just that he literally storm into the palace and told my father up-straight about the problem…"

"He what?" the Children sweat dropped, "Was he asking for a death wish?"

"Well," Vivi managed a small chuckle, "Mr. Toto thought so. Fortunately, my father is also a righteous person, much like Kohza, so he paid no heed towards Kohza's rudeness. In fact it was thanks to Kohza that my father became aware of the situation and offer them aid…"

"Your father sounds like a good king," Shiho commented.

"Yes he is. Anyway, Kohza didn't think much about it at the time ran off. That was when I met him…"

"Really~?" Kaoru sneered, earning her a sweat drop from the princess.

"Uh, yes?"

"So was it love at first sight?"

"Kaoru!" Aoi and Shiho hissed, keeping care to level their voice so they didn't disturb the others.

Vivi gave small laugh, much to the surprise of the Children. "Hardly," Vivi explained, "we got into a fight…a fight that I lost in…"

"H-He beat you up?"

"Yes, you can imagine how upset the loyal Captain of the Royal Guards Igaram was and how terrified Mr. Toto was when they saw me cover in bruises. Fortunately, Father recognize it just a mere children fight and stop Igaram from going ballistic and Mr. Toto from committing suicide…in his own way of course…"

"But still," Kaoru frowned, "weren't you a bit angry about the loss?"

"I was, very! So I found him later outside the palace and challenge him to a rematch. And remember when I told you that Kohza was a natural born leader? Well it just so happens he was currently at the time leading a group of children called the Suna-Suna Clan. At the time I thought 'What the heck, I'll beat Kohza and at the same time take over the Suna-Suna Clan as well'…"

"That's evil," Aoi sweat dropped.

"Thinking back it was, but in the end we both end up in a tie. Ironically though it was that fight that started our friendship and Kohza made me the Vice-Captain of the Suna-Suna Clan. Since then we became one of the closest of friends, which was shown during that incident…"

"That incident?" Shiho repeated in confusion.

Vivi suddenly stared off. "One time when I was heading towards the meeting spot of the Clan, a group of bandits suddenly showed up and attempt to kidnap me for ransom. But Kohza and the rest of the still able Suna-Suna Clan fought back against them to try and save me. Eventually, it came down to the point where the leading kidnapper cornered me and Kohza in some nearby ruins, the man threatening with a knife. Despite that, Kohza charge ahead and deliver a nasty blow to the man, at the cost of receiving a scar over his left eye. Shortly afterwards Father, Igaram, and two other powerful warriors took care of the remaining kidnappers and gave all the brave members of the Suna-Suna Clan medical care…"

"Wow," Kaoru wowed, "talk about dedication…"

"…And how," Vivi solemnly stated, "What kills me the most about it was the fact that during the time they were protecting me, Kohza had gave a frightening order…he told everyone to protect me even at the cost of their own life, which everyone readily agreed."

"Serious?" the Children quietly exclaimed.

"Yeah, after the event I wasn't sure whether to be happy that I had such a splendid friend or sad that I nearly sentence him to death by just being his friend. In the end I was just glad no one had died for my sake. Soon afterwards though, Father asked Mr. Toto to start up a town here in Yuba and Kohza naturally had to follow. I haven't seen him since, but our friendship is strong even now I guess; it didn't matter how far or long apart we are…"

"Understandable," Aoi nodded.

"But," Shiho suddenly wondered, "What does all of this have to do with the Rebellion?"

Vivi hesitated before answering. "The leader of the Rebellion against my Father's Kingdom…is Kohza…"

"HUH?" the Children yelped in surprise, nearly waking everyone else around.

"Yes, I obtain that knowledge through a very reliable sources…"

"Oh I get now!" Kaoru exclaimed, but kept her voice leveled, "Since Kohza is your friend and he's a very righteous person, once he realized what is really going on he would stop the rebellion without a second thought!"

"Exactly," Vivi nodded with a smile, "and with the Rebellion stop, Crocodile plan will fail and my country be saved…"

"This may actually work!" Aoi quietly squeaked in excitement.

"…I guess," Shiho hummed in thought; her face betraying her confidence in the plan.

"What's wrong Shiho?" Vivi wondered, being the only one to notice the Psychometrist expression.

But before the silver-haired girl can explain, the door slowly creaked open. The four turn to find Mr. Toto carrying a sleeping Luffy into the room, stopping when he saw the four.

"Oh dear me," Mr. Toto exclaimed quietly, "I'm sorry; did I wake you four?"

"Uh, no!" Vivi quickly eased the old man, "You weren't doing any such!"

"Yeah, we were just wrapping up our small talk…" Kaoru yawned before using her psychokinetic to lift Luffy off the man's back, "Here! I'll take him from here…Thanks old man…"

"Oh, I see," Mr. Toto huffed a small chuckled as he watch Luffy's sleeping body float over to one of the empty beds before dropping in it, "well, pleasant dreams young ones, princess…"

With that, he left.

"It is getting late," Vivi smiled in acknowledgement, "We better get some sleep ourselves…"

"Yeah, don't want to wake up with a pimple now," Kaoru joked, "for us girls that would be a nightmare…"

Everyone gave a small nervous chuckle before returning to their beds. Pretty soon they all fell asleep…but not before Shiho wondered to herself, "Would ending the Rebellion…really end this country's nightmare?"

* * *

The next morning, everyone was getting ready to embark onward again. With the knowledge of where the Rebellion HQ is now, Vivi decided that they should try to get there and proceed with convincing the Rebels to cease the Rebellion.

"Forgive me for behaving so disgracefully the night before, Vivi-chan," Mr. Toto apologized.

"No it is quite alright, Mr. Toto," Vivi reassured, stopping the old man from bowing.

"Yeah, no need to be so formal," Kaoru chimed before receiving Shiho's elbow in the stomach, "Ouch!"

"We'll be leaving now sir," Aoi informed the obvious, "take care now…"

"Don't do anything that will get yourself killed now," Kaoru chimed again, receiving another elbow from Shiho in the stomach, "Ouch!"

"Don't worry young ones, I won't," Mr. Toto chuckled before turning to the Straw Hat Captain, "Oh, Luffy-kun, a moment please!"

"Huh?" Luffy wondered as he came over, "What's up?"

"Here, please take this," With that, he gave Luffy a small barrel, and judging from the sloshing sound inside, it contained…

"Wow! WATER!" Luffy exclaimed in excitement.

"WATER?" Usopp and Kaoru drooled in excitement.

"You got some?" Luffy asked Mr. Toto in amazement.

"Yes," Mr. Toto nodded, "Right after you fell asleep digging last night, we made it to the water level. From there I manage to squeeze out the water and distill it…"

"Wow, sounds difficult!" Luffy awed as he stared at the barrel, "Thanks, I'll drink it VERY carefully!"

"You better, that's genuine Yuba water! I'm sorry that's all I can give you…"

"No it's okay…"

"Aw! No fair!" Kaoru pouted, "Why does Luffy gets the water?"

"Well," Nami sighed, "he did kind of 'worked' for it…"

* * *

"Goodbye, Mr. Toto," Vivi called back as she and the other wave back to Mr. Toto, whose figure soon disappear as they walked farther away.

"Well then," Sanji huffed as he adjust the pack on his back, "let's get going…"

"Yeah we got a Rebellion to stop after all," Usopp muttered.

With that, the group head on until…

"Hey," Chopper suddenly noted as he stared around, "Where's Luffy?"

"Huh?" everyone echoed as they scanned around for their captain…only to find him resting by some dead bush some meters back, "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Luffy," Aoi and Nami yelled back as Zoro and Shiho simply stared.

Luffy didn't respond even after the rest had jogged back to him. No matter what was said, Luffy didn't even budge.

"Seriously," Kaoru wondered, "What's up?"

"Yes," Vivi spoke, "is something wrong?"

Finally after about another minute, Luffy spoke. "…I quit…"

"HUH?" Everyone, aside from Shiho and Zoro, sweat dropped at the response.

"You 'quit'," Kaoru sweat dropped as she repeated his words.

"What do you mean, Luffy-san?" Vivi wondered in worry.

"We have no time for your stupid games, Luffy!" Sanji steamed, "Now get up so we can go!"

"Go?" Luffy muttered in the most straight face manner the Children had ever seen, "We're going the Rebellion Base?"

"Yes," Sanji huffed, "Let me spell it out for you: we're using the road we took yesterday to get there and stop the rebellion! If a million citizen of this country clash, it's all over! This is all for Vivi-chan! Got it? Good, so let's go-!"

"Boring~!" Luffy simply stated.

"WHAT did you SAY?" Sanji comically shouted in anger, "Did ANYTHING I just said penetrate that MEAT-FILL head of yours?"

"…Vivi," Luffy, ignoring Sanji's outburst, addressed.

"What?" Vivi wondered.

"I want beat up Crocodile," Luffy stated, "Stopping the Rebellion won't stop Crocodile. It won't stop him from trying something else and maybe the next time more people could be involve. Crocodile is a pirate after all, he's willing to do what he must…"

Everyone just stared at Luffy, unable to replied or argue for the moment.

"Did Luffy just made a point?" Sanji frowned in disbelief.

"Let me guess," Aoi huffed, "You don't see this often do you?"

"I think it's likely he hit the 'bull's-eye' without even thinking," Shiho muttered.

"How you know that?" Kaoru wondered only for Shiho to glance at Kaoru solemnly.

"…No reason, just a guess…"

"Well," Usopp sighed, "either way, that's Luffy for you…an idiot who isn't exactly an idiot…"

"You just don't want anyone to die in this war," Luffy continued, "the people of your country, or us, or anyone! You're talking about a fight against one of the pirate warlord, in which over a million people will be in battle, and all you want is for no one to die…That's naïve!"

"Huh?" the Children jerked back in confusion.

"Stop, Luffy!" Nami burst out, "Can't you think about Vivi's felling?" Nami made a move to go over only to be halted, surprisingly by Sanji.

"Wait Nami-san…" Sanji motioned.

"But…"

"What's wrong with that?" Vivi finally replied back, offended, "What's wrong with not wanting people to die?"

"People die," Luffy simply stated, only to receive a smack across the face by Vivi.

"Stop talking like that! Don't you dare say that again! That's what we are trying to stop!"

Vivi gather her breath as she watch Luffy got up. The Children and the rest of the Straw Hats just continuing watching, unable to think of a good way to intervene.

"You can't blame the Rebels or the Army for this! Why should anyone die? This is all Crocodiles fault!"

But before anyone even knew it, Luffy punched Vivi across the face.

"Then WHY are you risking your life?" Luffy growled as he and Vivi began to start beating each other up.

"That's going to far, Luffy!" Usopp exclaimed as Aoi covered her eyes in horror.

"Damn it, Luffy!" Sanji steamed, ready to kick Luffy out of rage, only for Shiho to stop him.

"Even I can tell what this country needs the most!" Luffy managed as he was getting beat up.

"What?" Vivi huffed in confusion.

"Just by looking at the situation! You think risking one life is enough?"

Vivi pause in her beating before shouting back, "Then what am I suppose to do? What am I suppose to RISK? There is nothing else I have to-!"

She never got to finish her sentence as Luffy suddenly grip her shoulders sternly. "WHY DON'T YOU RISK OUR LIVES TOO? I THOUGHT WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!"

Things got extremely quiet as Vivi pondered what to say against that.

"I don't get it?" Kaoru whispered to her two friends, "what's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Aoi whispered back in reply.

"…I do," Shiho whispered, catching her two friends attention, "All this time, it would seem Vivi is fighting with no actually support; she's been fighting this on her own, unwilling to risk others for the cause. At the rate she is going, with no support whatsoever, she will fail. Luffy realize that…"

"Thus starting the fight," Aoi concluded.

"Oh," Kaoru thumped her palm, "So in a sense, if we want to help Vivi, she have to let us help her…"

"…And you wonder how I figure Luffy get things without thinking," Shiho chuckled to herself.

"Huh?"

"…Look at you," Luffy sighed as Vivi try to cover her face with the hood of her cloak, "You're crying. You're the one who wants to beat him the most…"

Everyone watched on as Vivi continues crying and Luffy continue watching. The Children too awaits for their next course of action. Finally, after readjusting his hat, Luffy got up.

"Tell me…Tell where Crocodile is…"

* * *

Normama: "Ugh~!..."

The Children (glaring): "... ... ... ..."

Minamoto (sweat dropping): "...What did you three do to him?"

Aoi (huffing): "It's his fault!"

Shiho (monotone): "He wouldn't update the story fast enough..."

Kaoru (fuming): "AND HE TOTALLY CUT OFF SOME GOOD EROTIC SCENES TOO!"

Minamoto: "... ... ...I can understand the fact that the story didn't update...but, Kaoru, I don't think your reason is enough..."

Aoi and Shiho (sweat dropping): "We would have to agree..."

Kaoru (making a dramatic depress pose): "Ah~, Goddess of Erotic Scene, of Eroticism, how much longer are you planning to torment me~!?"

Minamoto (comically furious): "QUIT IT KAORU! A TEN YEAR OLD GIRL SHOULDN'T BE SAY THOSE KINDS OF THINGS! AND THERE ARE NO SUCH GODDESSES!"

Kaoru (comical shock): "CRUSHED~~!"

Minamoto: "... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...I give up..."


	17. Chapter 17

**THE CHILDREN Set Sail!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I still cannot get ownership for either One Piece or Zettai Karen Children. But to be honest, I doubt I'll ever-!

Aoi: Hey, Normama…

Normama: Huh? What is it?

Aoi: Why aren't you updating this story as much as one would expect?

Normama: Well, your manga has been updating some pretty interesting information. I was hoping to hear more so I can somehow use them…

Aoi: But that is way into the future!

Normama: Well, all I can say is that I like to plan ahead. There is a meaning to almost everything I do…most of the time. Anyway, onward!

* * *

"This is the oasis where Crocodile is at, Rainbase," Vivi explained as she showed everyone the map of Arabasta, "straight to the north of Yuba. It will take us a whole day to reach there…"

"A-A whole day?" Aoi and Shiho sweat dropped nervously.

"Will there at least be water there?" Chopper wondered, his tongue sticking out in an attempt to cool down.

"Yes, plenty for that matter," Vivi giggled, "It's a gambling town, separated from all the fighting…"

"Oh~!" Nami squeaked as her eyes turn to Belis and sparkled, "Gambling~?"

"What the heck?" Shiho sweat dropped at Nami's current state.

"Oh no," Zoro frowned, seeing where this was going, "what are you thinking?"

"But seriously, gambling?" Aoi frowned at the idea that even on a desert island there was a place for money getting.

"I guess there are towns like that even in Arabasta," Sanji huffed in reply.

It has been several minutes since Luffy and Vivi's fight. After Vivi finally manages to calm down from the excitement that had recently taken place, she began to explain to everyone about the new designation. Scratch that…I meant almost everyone.

"Gum-Gum No Way!" Luffy declared as stretched his arms out of the way of Usopp's reach.

"Huh?" Zoro blinked as he watches Usopp struggle with Luffy.

"Are they still at it?" Sanji asked, with a not a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Come on, Luffy," Usopp comically tear up, "Just one sip! He gave us that water to drink you know!"

"No way!" Luffy stubbornly replied as he used his stretching arm to keep the barrel out of reach of the long-nose sniper.

"Give it here~!" Usopp wailed as he tries to snatch the barrel.

"No way!"

"Give it~!"

"No way!"

"Give~!"

"Gum-Gum No Way!"

"He turned that into a move as well?" Shiho sweat dropped.

"Come on, Luffy," Aoi sighed in exasperation, "to let him have one sip, it's not going to hurt…"

"No way!" Luffy huffed as he pointed at the barrel, "Old Mr. Sandy-Guy gave us this water after spending a whole night digging for it! We can't drink it as soon as we are off!"

"So you really can restrain yourself when you need to!" Nami noted in surprise.

"I really didn't expect that from you," Kaoru added in the same manner.

"Hey!" Luffy grumbled, offended, as Usopp cries to himself, "Of course I can! How rude!"

"Alright already," Zoro huffed, tired of just standing, and began to wander off, "let's just go!"

"Uh, Zoro-han," Aoi halted, "where are you going?"

"Where I'm going?" Zoro murmured back, "North of course!"

"North is this way, you fool," Nami sighed…heading in the opposite direction of Zoro's course.

"Yeah," Aoi sweat dropped, "YOU are heading back to Yuba…"

"…" Zoro frowned as he began to jog to catch up.

* * *

A few minutes later, we find Luffy, Usopp, and Kaoru trudging along, once again exaggerating the hardship of their journey.

"I thought I told you three to stop doing that!" Nami lectured, getting fed up with all the exaggerating panting.

"Yeah," Shiho rolled her eyes in the same manner, "all those huge panting is adding the unnecessary extra heat to our situation…"

"Shut up~!" Luffy panted with a frown, "You two are riding the camel!"

It was true, Nami and, currently, Shiho were ridding quite pleasantly on the back of natural desert traveler.

"Yeah~!" Usopp panted in agreement, "Let us ride it too~!"

"Camel-Woman," Luffy murmured.

"Shiho-Camel," Kaoru murmured in the same manner.

"SHUT UP!" Nami yelled, offended.

"You already had your turn, Kaoru," Shiho yelled in defiant, "so I don't want to hear that coming from you!"

"They're such babies," Aoi quietly commented.

"They sure are," Zoro, who was the only one able to hear it, agreed before he turn his attention to Chopper in his true beast form, "I'm surprise Chopper, you're not wiped out today…"

"Yeah," Aoi complimented, "yesterday, you practically collapse from the heat…"

"Nope," Chopper puffed in determination, "I'm going to hang in there today…"

Aoi, Sanji, and Zoro smile, glad that the crewmember least fit for this type of weather was doing his best.

"Uh," Vivi suddenly called out after a few minutes of silence, "Luffy-san…"

"Huh?" Luffy panted in question.

"…Thank you," Vivi finally managed, "I never could have made that decision on my own, without you…"

"You mean about not going into danger on your own?" Shiho wondered.

"Yes," Vivi replied before turning back to Luffy, "for that, again, I thank you…"

"Really~?" Luffy panted in response, "then feed me…"

"…Huh?" the Children sweat dropped.

"What?" Vivi blinked at the surprise, or rather unusual, request.

"Once I kick Crocodile's ass," Luffy illuminated, "you got to feed me until I explode…"

"…Okay," Vivi smiled brightly, "I promise!"

"Uh, but Luffy," Kaoru sweat dropped nervously, "if you're fed until you explode, you won't be able to eat your next meal!"

"Eh?" Luffy quoted before the remark click into his mind, "Oh crap! You're right!"

Everyone laughed at Luffy reaction.

* * *

Eventually after some more miscellaneous adventure that allowed Shiho and Aoi to test out their newly taught skills, they finally had Rainbase in their sight.

"Yes!" Luffy shouted in comical frustration, "Crocodile, your ass is GRASS!"

"Yeah!" Kaoru shouted in the same manner, "Croc, prepare to eat my FOOT!"

"Give it a rest, you two," Aoi sweat dropped.

"WATER~~~~!" Chopper and Usopp panted madly, "WATER~~~~!"

"SHUT UP!" Zoro comically snapped at the two.

"Crocodile…" Vivi stared determinately at the upcoming town.

Shiho gave Vivi a glance before smiling. "You waited for this moment for a long time already, haven't you?"

Vivi nodded at Shiho's question. "I have…"

"Oh, that reminds me," Nami suddenly sounded before turning to Usopp, "Usopp how is it coming along? Did you finish it?"

"It?" Sanji and Shiho wondered in unison as they turn to Usopp, wondering what Nami possibly ask their long-nose friend to do.

"Huh? OH~!" Usopp began dumbly before quickly giving a satisfied smirk, "Yeah, I finished it…"

Nami, Sanji, and Shiho watch as Usopp pulled out six equally long hollow rods and presenting them to the crew navigator.

"Behold~," Usopp dramatized, "I give you your newly-made, customize, and best-suited personal weapon: the Climate Tact!"

"C-Climate Tact?" Shiho repeated unsurely as Nami inspect the rods.

"Yeah, Nami used to fight with just a Bo Staff. But I manage to upgrade them now. At first, it looks just like her old ones, but these are totally different because depending on how you put them together you can get different attack results…"

"… … …Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

"… … …Are you some kind of inventor?"

"You can say that?"

"… … …Then can you make a weapon too?"

"Huh, where did this come from?"

"I use to have one, a gun actually…until a certain someone shred it to pieces…" Shiho glared ahead at Zoro as the mention sneezed.

"You use a gun?"

"I can use any weapon actually, thanks to my psychometry powers. To perfection if necessary…"

"…Hmm~…"

"Well?"

"I see what I can on my free time…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like to see your power in action on one of my invention…"

"Thanks," Shiho breathed a sigh of relief. She was worry that she would have to spend her entire time in this world relying only on her legs to fight. If Usopp keep his words, then she could at least have an alternative way of fighting.

"Good for you, Shiho," Nami smiled before turning once again to Usopp, "So Usopp, how DO I use this?"

"Well, first-…"

"Oi~," Sanji intervened, "Don't give Nami-san any dangerous weapon, Usopp. Neither Nami-san nor Vivi-chan will need to fight…because I will PROTECT them~! Just call your Prince whenever you need me~!"

"…Oi, Prince," Zoro sarcastically called, "Stop daydreaming…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, DAMN IT! I WASN'T TALIKING TO YOU!"

"Hey," Zoro continued, ignoring Sanji's outburst, "You think Baroque Works knows we're here in this country?"

"Probably," Vivi nodded, "We met Mr. 2 and we know Mr. 3 is here, so I think we should assume that they know we're here?"

"Mr. 3?" Kaoru wondered, "Who's that?"

"He's one of the Officer Agents we face a long way back," Usopp informed, "Though he ate the Devil Fruit, the Wax-Wax Fruit, thanks to my leadership…"

"Ahem," Shiho coughed.

"… …My contribution, we managed to beat the pulp out of him. But at the port where we met Luffy's brother, Vivi identify one of the ship docked at port as Mr. 3's personal boats…"

"I see," Aoi nodded, now understanding.

"So what if they know?" Luffy wondered.

"They know our face, Luffy," Usopp rolled his eyes, "That means no more random action!"

"How come?"

"We have no idea where the Baroque Work members could be hiding. There's no way we can't get to Crocodile if we're caught first…"

"True," Zoro mumbled, "their specialty is assassination…"

"In other words," Aoi pondered, "Once we're spotted, we get delay in facing Crocodile…"

"OKAY," Luffy suddenly declared, "CROCODILE, YOUR ASS IS GRASS!"

"YEAH," Kaoru declared in the same manner, "CROC, PREPARE TO EAT MY FOOT!"

"WERE ANY OF YOU LISTENING?" Aoi and Usopp comically tripped.

"But Usopp, Aoi," Vivi noted, "I agree with Kaoru and Luffy's way of thinking… or lack of thinking. Everything is about to happen now. We don't have time to think…"

"Uh, well," Aoi frowned, "There may be some truth in that but…"

"Are you two scared?" Nami asked sarcastic surprise.

"I know I'm not," Chopper panted.

"… … …Shut up!" Aoi and Usopp grumbled as everyone made their way into Rainbase.

* * *

"Smoker-san," Tashigi voiced to her superior who sat next to her, "Why have we come to Rainbase?"

Smoker continued to stare absently at his cup of water. "I just… got a gut feeling…"

At that moment, the door to the bar they were in open as some noisy people enter, shouting about "water" and "drinking".

"Something smells funny in this country," Smoker confessed as the noisy newcomer sat next to him and began to bang wildly on the counter, asking for water, "I feel a huge shadow behind all of this…"

"But are you sure it's Crocodile," Tashigi wondered, "and that strange Organization…are they truly connected?"

"I can't say that for sure," Smoker huffed in frustration as he and Tashigi absentmindedly glance over to the noisy newcomers as they chug down gallons of water from the barrels they were given, "We can't find any connection between the Straw Hat Crew and the Arabasta Princess either. All we can do now is wait, until something happens-…"

Smoker paused as his mind slowly began to registered the faces of the people that sat next to him.

"MMM~!" the one with the straw hat glee as he continue to drink away, "Damn, this is GREAT WATER~!"

"MMM~!" the one with a long nose agreed as he continue to drink away, "Damn, Yeah~!"

"Okay," the little girl with red hair declared as she turned to her companions, still drinking, "Let's bring the rest to the others-…"

The redhead stop in her tracks as her mind slowly registered the faces of the people that sat not so far from her friends. Her two friends turn, wondering what had caused their friend to pause mid-sentence.

Smoker and Tashigi continue to stare blankly as Kaoru, Usopp, and Luffy finally reacted… …By spitting out the water in their mouth into the Marine Officers' faces.

* * *

Back with the rest of the Straw Hats, everyone was taking a breather. Chopper had wander off to relieve himself, Zoro annoyed Eyelash by poking it with a stick, and Aoi was practicing her fencing with a wooden stick.

"…Now thinking about it," Sanji suddenly voiced, "Do you think it was wise to let those three do it?"

"It's only an errand," Nami sighed from her resting spot.

"An easy one for that matter," Shiho added with a huff, "They'll be fine… … …I think…"

"I wonder," Zoro frowned, "You don't think they'll come back with trouble, do you?"

"… …It's possible…"

"Maybe we should be prepared for that…"

"Hmm," Aoi hummed as she paused her swing, "In that case, Nami can I borrow some money…"

Everyone aside from Shiho and Eyelash hiccupped as Nami simply smiled.

"Sure~," Nami simply stated, "I'll lend you some…for three hundred percent interest…"

Aoi sweat dropped. "T-Three-? Uh, fine; then can I have 10,000 Belis?"

"Oi," Zoro frowned uncomfortably, "Are you sure? That means you'll owe her 30,000 Belis! Do you really need that much?"

"Well," Aoi pondered as she stared at the stick in her hand, "I don't think I can be much use if I just use sticks and stuff instead of actual weapons. If being in debt can save my life, I don't really have the right to complain…"

"…True," Zoro sighed.

"Hmm," Nami hummed, "Aright, since you're already knee deep with trouble, I'll only need two hundred percent interest…"

"Huh?" Aoi blinked, "Uh, you don't-…"

"But only this once," Nami stated as she handed 10,000 Beli to the Teleporter, "You won't get a second chance, got it?"

"… … … …Got it," Aoi nodded with a sweat dropped.

"Look like you got off lucky this time," Zoro huffed.

Just then, several familiar screams caught their attention as they turn to find Kaoru, Luffy, and Usopp…running with a flock of Marines on their heels.

"What the-!" Sanji nervously frowned, "Crap! The Marines are chasing them!"

"Are you kidding!?" Shiho gasped.

"Why are those idiots leading them here!?" Nami screeched.

"Who cares!?" Aoi managed as she began to take off, "We got to go!"

"Wait," Vivi exclaimed, "Chopper-kun isn't back yet!"

"Leave him," Zoro rushed, "He'll be fine!"

"Hey guys!" Kaoru, Luffy, and Usopp called, "The Marines are COMING~!"

"YOU THREE BROUGHT THEM OVER HERE!" Aoi and Zoro comically yelled back.

* * *

Somehow or another, the Straw Hats ended up being chased through the town. Sanji peered around trying to figure out how they can ditch the Marines when he suddenly realized something.

"This isn't good, people," Sanji called, "running around like this will get us notice by Baroque Works even sooner…"

"I think it's too late," Zoro managed as he spotted a group of shady characters looking between them and a piece of paper in their hands.

"Terrific~," Aoi sighed sarcastically.

"Let's go then," Luffy decided before calling to Vivi, "Where's Crocodile, Vivi?"

Vivi scanned around before pointing out a pyramid-like building with a crocodile-shape head on top.

"You see that building over there?" Vivi rhetorically asked, "That's the casino that Crocodile owns, 'Rain Dinners'…"

"First let's ditch the Marines," Shiho glanced back at their pursuers.

"Yeah," Aoi nodded, "They'll just be in the way…"

"We should scatter," Sanji suggested.

"Good idea," Zoro muttered.

"Okay!" Kaoru smirked.

"Everyone," Luffy called to everyone, "we'll meet back up…at the CROC'S HOUSE!"

With that, everyone scattered in all direction.

* * *

Kaoru: "Finally~~~! You updated~~~!"

Aoi (grumbling): "That was well over a year! Are you doing this on purpose!?"

Normama: "Of course not! I just had a huge writer's block for this story...as well as many other stories..."

Kaoru (Using her Psychic power to slam Normama into the wall): "LIAR~~~!"

Normama (passing out): "Gah-!"

Kaoru: "Serve you right~!"

Shiho (Scanning Normama before sweat dropping): "... ...Uh, Kaoru...he was telling the truth..."

Kaoru (sweat dropping): "... ... ... ... ... ... ...Uh, sorry?"


	18. Chapter 18

**THE CHILDREN Set Sail!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Hang on a second, my loyal readers I just got a fax. Let's see… … … … … … … … … …Damn it! Still no ownership over One Piece or Zettai Karen Children! Oh! But they are allowing me to name those objects as I please. Good…

Shiho: What "Objects"?

Normama: You'll find out…Now back to the story!

* * *

Somehow or another, The Children managed to remain together as they ditch the Marines.

"Looks like we somehow lost the marines for now," Aoi patted.

"I had never run so much before," Shiho managed in-between breaths.

"Shiho has a weak body," Kaoru giggled.

"Shut up!"

"Anyway," Aoi huffed as she scanned around, trying to spot the Rain Dinners, "Since the Marines are finally off our tail, we should-…"

Aoi stopped mid-sentence when her eyes fell upon a particular shop on the street. Aoi, being a typical girl at her age, was always on the lookout for something that would spark her interest. Especially now that she had money on hand. Under the circumstance, however, one would think Aoi was crazy to be in "shopping mode" now of all times. But what caught Aoi's eyes weren't fashion shop or food stall…

"…? Aoi, why you stop mid-sentence?" Kaoru tilted her head in confusion.

"…A 'sword shop'…" Aoi managed in her daze.

"Huh?" Shiho frowned, before staring towards the direction Aoi was looking towards. Sure, enough, in that direction there was a store with sign that looks like a cutlass saying "Swords for Sale". "Oh~, I see…"

"This's a good chance," Aoi began to walk towards the shop, "…Actually, it may be my ONLY chance…"

"I second that," Shiho nodded as she and Kaoru followed Aoi, "I wonder if they got anything good for Aoi to use…"

"We're about to find out," Kaoru glee as the three enter the store.

* * *

"Excuse us for entering!" the three called out politely once they were inside the shop. Like any shop that specializes in a single type of product, this shop was teaming with various types of swords. Most were stack in barrels while more refine-looking swords were carefully display on proper racks. Behind a counter sat an old man reading a newspaper; he looked up after hearing the three and eyed them curiously.

"…Welcome," the old man greeted, "pick out any sword you wish and be mindful of your budget…"

"U-Uh, got it," Aoi nodded nervously.

"Not the most pleasant salesman, that old man," Shiho mumbled.

"…And not the most DEAF, either, brat," the man informed before returning to his newspaper.

"… …Scary…"

"That's rich coming from you," Kaoru snickered.

"Shut up!"

Aoi, meanwhile, scout out all the swords in the barrels since they were the only one in her budget range. She wasn't picky, considering her situation, but none of the swords so far stood out to her. It would have definitely be easier if she just snatch any random sword and use them, but she wanted to be one with her swords just like Zoro is with his swords. But none of the swords in the barrels stood out to her-…

Then she saw it. Nearly bending perfectly among the other swords was a single blue handle katana. It was probably overlooked due to the wore-out scabbard and the rotting fabric that cover the hilt. But, somehow, Aoi found herself drawn to it.

"What-!?" Kaoru frowned as she saw Aoi held up a battered katana, "Aoi, don't tell me you want that sword…"

"… …Mister," Aoi called to the shop owner, ignoring Kaoru's comment, "What is this sword?"

The old man looked up upon hearing Aoi's question. His eyes strain a bit upon seeing the blue hilt katana but it quickly turn back to his newspaper before answering.

"…Kid, you better give up on buying that sword," He began, "No one has been able to pull that sword out of its scabbard for a long time…"

"…Pull it out from its scabbard?" Shiho stared oddly at the katana before trying to pull unsheathes the sword. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't do it. "What the-!? It's like the katana is glued into the scabbard!"

"Seriously!?" Kaoru also tried to remove the katana from the scabbard, but she also failed. "Whoa! You're right!"

"Aoi, you better put this back. It's just a waste of money…"

Aoi continue to glare at the sword that she took back, enchant by it for some reason. Something inside her was telling her that there is something peculiar about it. It was then an idea hit her and she closed her eyes and concentrate. After a while, she heard it: something like heartbeats reverberate deep within it…something similar was reverberating not too far away as well.

Remembering the location, she opened her eyes and made her way to another barrel. This action made her two friends worry, but caught the shop owner's attention. After searching carefully through the barrel, Aoi once again came across another katana that gave off a unique feeling.

This katana also had rotting fabric on its hilt and was sheathe in a shabby scabbard. The only difference is the color of the handle which was red.

"…? A-Aoi?" Kaoru wondered as she watches Aoi pick up the sword.

After glaring at both of the swords for a while longer, Aoi brought them over to the counter and presented them both to the shop owner.

"Mister Shop Owner," Aoi called, "how much for both of them?"

"WHAT!?" Shiho and Kaoru exclaimed as the shop owner blinked incredulity between Aoi and her swords of choice.

"…Kid, I know you're just some inexperience brat, but I didn't think you'll be THIS stupid about swords," the man frowned, "You end up choosing the only two katanas in this entire shop that no one has been able to unsheathe…"

"Seriously!?"

"That's right. And because no one could, they've been in this shop for Fifteen generations. They're hardy worth zits now…"

"F-Fifteen generation!?" Shiho nervously sweated before turning to Aoi, "Hey, Aoi, I think it's best to choose something else…"

"Mister," Aoi continued, pulling out her 10,000 Belis, "I've only got this much on me. Will this be enough?"

"Aoi! Were you listening!?"

"Kid," the old man pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "I may be a merchant by nature, but I have fifteen generation worth of honest business on my shoulders. If I sell you these two unusable swords, it'll be like I swindle you. There is no way I could face my ancestor with that sin on my shoulder…"

"It's not a sin if I want it sir," Aoi reasoned, "So in the name of good business, please sell me these swords…"

"Were you NOT listen!? I won't question your intent, but these swords are utterly useless in battle! You kids obviously didn't come here to look for swords for display! There are plenty of other katanas to choose from-…"

"I want these swords, sir," Aoi affirmed determinedly.

"For what? Are you doing this out of stupidity or pity!?"

"Neither. I just want these two swords, no more and no less…"

"A-Aoi," Kaoru began before stopping when Aoi picked the katanas up and cross them.

"And if it's about usefulness," Aoi then swiftly grabbed the handles of the katanas and, to everyone's shock and amazement, pulled them out from their scabbards, "I know I can work them…"

Now that they were out, both Shiho and Kaoru could now see that the red handle katana has blood-red blade while the blue handle katana was ocean-blue. Engrave into the blades were symbols, the blood-red blade has several sun marks while the ocean-blue blade has several moon marks. The glint coming from both justify sharpness despite everything else about it being worn out.

"You got no complaints now, right sir?" Aoi smiled sweetly before she sheathes the katanas.

The old man blinked incredulity for a while before slowing nodding his head.

"Okay. So, how much are they? Is what I have enough?"

The old man stayed silent for a long time, as if contemplating on something serious. Finally the old man looks up and pushed the katanas towards her.

"No, you can have them for free," the old man declared, "Take them; they're yours…"

"Eh? But what about the money?"

"… … …These katanas," the old man began suddenly, "their names: TAIYŌ NO HĪRŌ (Solar Hero) and TSUKI NO TSUBASA (Lunar Wing). They have been in my family shop for fifteen generations. According to the legend pass down through my family, they were forged and wielded by tragic couple, who mostly lived and died apart. Their swords were fable to have been made from the same star that fell to earth many centuries ago; they have been sought after by all who interest themselves in swords. Ever since the couple's demise, however, no one was able to remove them from their scabbards; every method and every men available was utterly powerless to remove them from their scabbard. Some say that they became curse by their only owners upon their death, as if a last form of defiance against all who chase them. Some claimed that the souls of their makers remain alive within them and that was what kept them sheathe…"

As expected, Shiho shivered badly once she heard that ghost and curse was involve.

"Eventually, they were forgotten by all except for my ancestors who kept for generations, hoping to one day see their brilliance. And after fifteen generation, it was I who threw them among the other non-worthy swords that got to see them. I had never saw value in them, only eyesores in a shop that couldn't sell them. But now it would seem they have chosen you as their masters…"

"…They…chose Aoi?" Kaoru repeated.

"The swordsman does not choose the swords, the swords choose the swordsman. That is what I believe even if I had seen them as eyesores. I don't know what they see in you, kid, but that much is clear. And since I disrespect them in such a way, I have no right to charge you…"

"…Is that so," Aoi blinked, before looking down at her 10,000 Belis, "…but, are you sure-?"

"If you feel obligated to do so, do this for me instead. I don't care if you use them for the sake of justice, for battle, or for evil deeds; all I ask is that you take care of those swords as much as you take care of yourself. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"…!? Y-Yes sir!"

The old man nodded. "Then that's good enough for me!"

* * *

"That old man was a bit creepy, huh," Shiho wondered later after they left the shop.

"He sure was," Kaoru nodded, "But, he gave Aoi those two swords for free, so I guess he isn't all bad…"

"Yeah," Aoi smiled, her two swords strapped to her back, "…Whew, I feel like a real swordsman-…err, woman already!"

"Good for you, Aoi," Kaoru grinned before spotting two familiar people ahead, "…!? Oh! Sanji! Chopper!"

Just ahead of them stood both Sanji (wearing glasses) and Chopper (in his "human" form)…surrounded by a mass of fallen bodies.

"…? Oh, Kaoru-chan!" Sanji noted when he heard the redhead.

"Aoi!" Chopper called, "Shiho!"

"Hey!" Aoi greeted, "Sorry for being late! Did we miss much?"

"Nothing worth mentioning," Sanji puffed his cigarette, before noticing the accessories on Aoi's back, "Looks like you're armed now, Aoi-chan…"

"I have to be," Aoi shrugged, before staring around curiously, "…Where's everyone else?"

"Inside," Sanji pointed to the pyramid-shape building with a crocodile statue on top, situated in the middle of the lake, "I just saw Vivi-chan being 'escorted' inside. My guess is that those bastards screwed up and got themselves and Nami-swan in trouble…"

"Eh!? Seriously!?" Kaoru jolted, "We got to go rescue them!"

"Hold on now, Kaoru-chan," Sanji proceed over to one of the fallen bodies and picked up what looks like a palm-size snail, "First, we got to-…"

"EEK~!" Aoi screeched, teleporting around the corner of a nearby building, "W-W-W-W-What are you doing, Sanji-han!"

"…? I just picked up a Baby Transponder Snail…"

"…? A what?" Shiho frowned comically, eying the small snail.

"It's a type of Transponder Snail, which are used for communication over long distances…"

"Oh~!" Kaoru awed as got closer to the Baby Transponder Snail, poking it with interest, "So this is how you communicate in this world…"

"Poking it would NOT be my first choice, Kaoru!" Aoi hissed in fear, "Keep that thing away from me!"

"What's wrong with Aoi-chan?" Sanji blinked at Aoi's display of fear.

"She's afraid of things that crawl," Shiho informed with a sweat drop.

"…I see. A typical girly reaction. Well, anyway, like I was saying we got information. I presume this Baby Transponder Snail I connected to someone higher up in Baroque Works…"

"Ah~!" Kaoru thumped her palm as she glance around at the fallen bodies, "So these guys are with Baroque Works…"

"The same," Sanji then led the group onto the isle where the building was on, situating themselves off to the side of the entrance, before pressing down on a button on the shell of the snail, causing it to sound off as it was ringing.

It wasn't long before it made a clicking noise and its expression change to that of calm girly face. It then spoke with a mature woman tone, "Hello?"

"(What-!? I-It talked!)" The Children thought in surprise.

"Hello?" Sanji spoke into it, "Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Yes," the snail responded, "I can hear you. You're 'Millions', aren't you?"

"…Hey is this getting through? I never used a Baby Transponder Snail before…"

"(Then why are you using it?)" The Children thought with a sweat drop.

The snail suddenly changed its expression into a bored and irritated one and spoke with a low man voice, "Spit it out already! What happened!?"

"(Now who's talking?)"

"Oh!" Sanji noted, a tad surprise, "That voice…I've heard that voice before… … …Yeah, hello. You've reached the 'Crap Café'. Want a reservation?"

"(…What are you saying, Sanji?)" The Children thought with an even larger sweat drop.

"…! …'Crap Café'!?"

Sanji smirked. "Nice…you remembered. I'm so happy…"

"… …Who the hell are you!?" the snail responded in a more threating tone.

"Me…? I am… …Mr. 'Prince'…"

"(Who's 'Mr. Prince'?)" The children sweat dropped.

"…I see, Mr. Prince," the snail growled, "And where are you?"

"Can't tell you," Sanji remarked immediately as if expecting it, "If I do, you'll come to kill me, won't you? Well, whether you can or not remains to be seen. I give out lots of 'info' easily…and I'm not an idiot…unlike you, Mr. 0…"

In an instant, the Children and Chopper finally realized what was going on. Sanji was currently speaking with the leader of the Organization that threatened Vivi's country; Mr. 0 otherwise known as Crocodile, a pirate that works for the government…supposedly.

Suddenly the snail changed its expression again that a desperate one and familiar voices cried out.

"Prince!" the snail cried out in Luffy's voice, "Save us!"

"We've been captured!" the snail cried this time in Usopp's voice, "We don't have much time left!"

"(So they really are captured…)" The Children thought with a sweat drop.

As the snail continued to cry out in many familiar voices, Sanji tapped Shiho on the shoulders allowing her to read his initial thought. Having read it, Shiho smirked and ran off only to quickly return with one of the goons that Sanji and Chopper previously beaten up.

"Well I'll be told," Sanji continued to talk to the snail, "That sounds like my crew. Very well, I'll just be-…"

Sanji suddenly cut himself and began hawking and gawking, as if being beaten up. While this surprise Kaoru, Aoi and Chopper, Shiho on the other hand began making some background noise…by beating the shit out of the goon she picked up with her newly acquire kicking techniques.

"S-Shiho-?" Kaoru managed only to fall silent when Shiho place her index finger on her mischievous smile.

"…Say exactly what I what I'm going to tell you what to say," Shiho then whispered to the goon, "And I'll spare your manhood~…"

The goon gasped, but obediently listens to Shiho as she whispers her instruction into his ears. Once she was done, she held him up to the Baby Transponder Snail which Sanji offered.

"…P-Pesky Bastard," the goon panted tiredly to the snail, "H-Hello!? What should I…do with this weirdo?"

The snail remained silent for a moment before returning to the stern face from before; Crocodile was talking again. "Where are you? Spit it out…"

"Y-Yes, sir…At the front gate of the casino called 'Rain Dinners', in Rainbase…" with that, Sanji hung up the Baby Transponder Snail.

"Nice," Sanji smirked at the goon, "Very well done. You should win an award. Now your boss will come here…"

"T-T-T-Thank you… …N-Now…M-May I go…?"

"No, sir," Sanji glance over to Shiho, "Go ahead, Shiho, practice more with more him…"

"Okay~!" Shiho chimed before giving the goon a sinister grin, "Oh, don't worry~! I promise to spare you manhood~! I'll just take care of everything else~!"

* * *

"…That was evil, you two," Aoi sweat dropped at Sanji and Shiho after the latter finished "practicing" with the goon.

"Well, we can't let him off," Shiho argued, "Otherwise he'll rat on us…"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Look Chopper," Sanji suddenly voiced, pointing to a huge crowd not too far away, "More of their friends have shown up at the place where we were fighting earlier…"

"Yeah," Chopper nodded.

"Alright, Chopper and Aoi-chan…"

"Huh!?" Aoi jolted a bit for being called on, "Uh yeah?"

"You two go beat up those jackasses. Make sure you got them thinking that Chopper at least is 'Mr. Prince'. Once you're done, and you see someone asking for 'Mr. Prince', catch his attention and run off! Keep him occupied as long as possible…"

"O-Okay," Chopper nodded nervously.

"Alright," Aoi smirked confidently, "If it's that much, I can help! I'll make sure Chopper won't get caught!"

"I'll be counting on you, Aoi!"

"You got it!" With that, they sped off.

"You two," Sanji directed to Kaoru and Shiho, "Come with me. Be as discreet as possible…"

"Got it!" Kaoru nodded before giggling, "I feel like I'm doing secret agent stuff; I'm getting excited…"

"But we do this all the time…" Shiho sweat dropped.

"Shiho, don't ruin it for me…

* * *

"Let's do this, Mr. Prince!" Aoi declared loudly, pulling out both of her swords.

"Y-Yeah!" Chopper hollered loudly, "I-I'm Mr. Prince!"

"What-!?" one of the goons they confronted exclaimed in shock, "What do you want?"

"Wait," Another sounded suspiciously, "was it you who did this to our pals!?"

"Duo-Sword-Style!" Aoi rushed forward, cutting up a few goons, "Goddess Slash!"

"GAH-!?"

"Whoa-hey!" another goon cried, "What are you-!?"

He was cut off when Chopper suddenly punched him hard. "I'M MR. PRINCE!"

* * *

"They're going wild~!" Kaoru awed.

"Oi, Kaoru," Shiho hissed, "You're not supposed to stand out!"

Sanji, meanwhile, watched the crowd of people going in and out before catching sight of two distinctive people. As soon as they walk over the bridge, Sanji turn to Kaoru.

"Hey, Kaoru," Sanji called.

"…? Yeah?"

"I got a favor to ask of you…"

* * *

"Hmm~!" Aoi hummed from behind a building as she glared at the two people that went and began question the fallen goons, "A man and a woman. I'm guessing the man is Mr. 0. So far so good, now how are we supposed to get his attention without making look like we want to gain his attention?"

She looked down at Chopper to ask for his opinion, only to realize that Chopper was not hiding his body behind the building like she was.

"…That would work too, I suppose," Aoi sweat dropped when she saw the man glaring in their direction, "RUN~!"

* * *

"Yosh! He ran off!" Kaoru smirked before causing her hand and the bridge to glow red, "Psychic~ Broken Bridge~!"

In an instant, the bridge connecting the Rain Dinners to the town was destroyed and sank beneath the water.

"Whoa! What was that!?" one of the bystander exclaimed, "The bridge to Rain Dinners has sunk!"

"What!?" Another exclaimed, "WHY!?"

"What cause it to fall!?"

"Nice work, Kaoru," Shiho smirked, "No one saw it either…"

"It was already hard enough to detect Psychic power to begin with," Kaoru grinned back.

"Alright, let's go!" Sanji directed as he lead the two inside. They were rushing in so fast they nearly pass a familiar figure, running desperately towards the exit of the dinner.

"No," they could hear her mumble, "That means I can't go outside!?"

"…No, it's not that you can't get outside," Sanji called with a smirked, stopping the person in her tracks, "The Baroque Works can't get back…all according to plan…"

The person turned to reveal herself; it was Vivi. "Sanji! Kaoru! Shiho!"

"Miss us~?" Kaoru grinned.

"Chopper and Aoi are buying us even more time as decoys," Shiho informed with a knowing smirk, "We better hurry, the rebellion is starting…"

"Just tell us where we need to go," Sanji smirked, "Princess…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Aoi and Chopper continue to toy around with who they presume to be Crocodile, slowly leading him farther and farther away from the Rain Dinners. Chopper was scared at first, but thanks to Aoi's teleportation he soon began to enjoy himself as he help keep the Pirate Warlord busy.

Of course, Aoi soon deemed it too dangerous to continue doing so and they quietly made their escape.

"Are you sure it's alright to stop now?" Chopper asked, now in his hybrid form.

"We're no use to anyone dead," Aoi reasoned, "we can only hope now that we bought enough time…"

"I guess you're right," Chopper nodded before noticing a familiar camel up ahead, "Hey! It's Eyelash!"

"Eh? … …Yep, that's him…"

"Oi~! Eyelash-!" But Chopper stopped midsentence when he saw that Eyelash was talking to… a pair of leering eyeballs that was sticking out of the ground.

"W-W-W-What the heck is that!?"

Noticing them after hearing Aoi's exclamation, Eyelash turned to beckon them over.

"Uh," Chopper began to translate Eyelash's words, "Hey you two! I like you to meet one of my friends from this town here…"

"….Um," Aoi started dumbfound at the pair of leering eyes, "Hi?"

No sooner did she greet the eyes, the ground beneath them shook. As Aoi and Chopper did their best to remain standing, the eyes began to rise as well… …taking something huge up with it.

"…! W-W-What-!?"

* * *

"…And that's the whole story," Vivi finalized as they rush on ahead, "Anyhow, I'm glad you are all alright!"

"Glad to hear you care," Kaoru glee before frowning uncomfortably, "I just hope we make it!"

"If this was the case, we should have brought Aoi," Shiho sighed, "But I suppose if we can get the key, all is well I guess…"

"…? You guess?" Vivi managed.

"Crocodile is a more evil man than I thought. Since he prepare this entire civil war, it's possible that the key he showed you was a fake…"

"What-!?"

"I could guess that much…considering I came in contact with him indirectly before…"

"You mean at Yuba, perhaps?"

"Yeah. Now I know why there was a hint of evil intent in the sand I scanned…"

"…-ring it on, you stupid Banana!" a familiar voice suddenly yelled out from up ahead, "You damned Banana~!"

"… …B-Banana…?" Shiho sweat dropped, "…Of all the idiotic things he could shout at a time like this…"

"No, you've got it wrong!" another familiar voice exclaimed up ahead, "See, fundamentally it's a crocodile…"

"… …Huh…?" Kaoru blinked in confusion.

"If Usopp says it's a crocodile," Shiho sweat dropped, "How did Luffy got a banana…?"

"…The banana is growing from its head," Usopp's voice continued to ring out ahead.

"… …What-?"

"Banana growing out from a crocodiles head?" Kaoru exclaimed excitedly, "this I GOT to see!"

* * *

The group soon arrived at the room. Just as Vivi described it, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Nami and Captain Smoker of the Marines was lock up in a cage surrounded by several large bronze-yellow crocodile with a banana appendage growing out from its head.

One of the gator's rows of teeth was broken, indicating that it must have tried to bite the cage only to fail miserably to break it.

"Never make any noise while eating your meal," Sanji proclaimed before diving under one of the huge Crocodile and kicking into the air with amazing strength, "Anti-Manner Kick Course!"

"Hey there," Sanji smirked with a knowing smug in a "cool" pose. "Did we keep all of you waiting?"

"…Was that really necessary…?" Shiho sweat dropped at Sanji's cheesy choice of pose.

"AH~!" Luffy and Usopp comically cried out in joy, "Prince-san~!"

"We're saved…" Nami managed in relief.

"Oi~!" Zoro hissed, "Stop screwing around and find the key NOW!"

"NAMI-SWAN~~~!" Sanji swooned, falling once again into love-struck mode, and began dancing on the spot, "D-Do you love me!?"

"…Yes, yes, I do," Nami rolled her eyes, "Now open the door!"

"Coming~~!"

"His stupidity has no limits…" Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Ah-! Sanji!" Kaoru cried out in complain, "No fair! I want that confession too!"

"This is not the time for that!" Shiho comically chopped Kaoru on the head.

"…Those two are no better," Zoro sighed.

"Vivi!" Luffy called to the said person in the top of the broken stairs, giving her a thumb up, "Good Job!"

Vivi, in turn gave a thumbs up in return.

"Whoa~!" Kaoru awed as more giant crocodiles appear, "They do have banana growing from their heads!"

"That's what you're worked up about!?" Shiho sweat dropped.

"Whew, look at them all coming together," Sanji smirked confidently before turning to Shiho, "Think you can handle a few?"

"…I'll take all the ones on the right!" Shiho smirked as she braced herself.

"I got left!" Kaoru declared, winding up her glowing red fist.

"Go you three!" Luffy called, "Beat them all up!"

The crocodiles surge forward towards the three.

"No matter how big a bunch you are," Sanji began warming up his leg, "just try and beat me, you shitty bananas. Any shitheads rude enough to attack a lady…needs some table manners beaten into them!"

"Sanji!" Usopp lectured, "There's no time! Hurry up and beat them in one second! No, in an instant!"

"…Take out the third one that just entered the room," Smoker suddenly directed.

"Huh?" Kaoru blinked, "Why?"

"…The growl from that one…is the same as the one that ate the key…"

"Yosh! Got it!" Shiho smirked before performing a dive kick at the target Crocodile, "Intense Gut Tendon Kick!"

The kick didn't do anything at first, but the crocodile's face soon twisted into agony before barfing out…an orb the size of a man.

"… …T-That doesn't look like a key!" Kaoru frowned in confusion.

"What is this?" Shiho pondered as she knocked on it a couple of time, "…! This feeling! Wax!?"

"…Wax-Wax Ball," a voice proclaimed from inside.

"Eek!" Shiho gasped as she jumped back, putting a distance between her and the ball, as the ball began to crack open.

Out pops a shrivel man wearing glasses and had an unusual hair style that shape into a three.

"…Freedom~!" The man gasped in a whiny-like voice (to the Children, he had a Nagoya dialect) before scarf down the water around him, "W-Water! WATER~! It's a miracle!"

"What the-!?" Everyone aside from Sanji and a confused Smoker exclaimed.

"It's him…" Zoro frown uncomfortably.

"Him?" Kaoru blinked in confusion, "Him who?"

"It's '3'!" Luffy yelled, "Mr. 3!"

"Eh!? A number name-! A Baroque Agent!?" Shiho exclaimed.

"Mr. 3!" Vivi exclaimed as well, "Why is he inside the Crocodile's stomach!?"

"HAH~! I'm revived!" Mr. 3 huffed, no longer shriveled and dehydrated, "I thought I was a goner! Heh! You were naïve to think you could exterminate me, Crocodile! The moment I was swallowed, I used the last of my power to create this Wax-Wax Ball and was able to protect myself from harm! A brilliant plan, if I do say so myself…" Mr. 3 continue his monologue, still oblivious to those around him, as he marvel what's left of his lifesaving Wax-Wax Ball only to discover a key stuck on its surface. "Oh? What is this strange key-like object attached to my Wax-Wax Ball…?"

At last, Mr. 3 turned around to see…

"GAH~~~!" Mr. 3 comically screamed in shock when he saw Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Usopp in the cage, "It's YOU~~~!"

Everyone in the cage sweat dropped before noticing the key in his possession. "Ah~! That's our key! Hand it over!"

"What about this key-!? Wait!" Mr. 3 glanced around, taking in the clues to the situation, before smirking, "I see~! I grasped your plight…"

"Really now?" Shiho sweat dropped.

"So you're Mr. 3…" Sanji began to make his way over once the Crocodile gave him a chance to, "Hand over the key…"

"Oh, no problem," Mr. 3 presented the key before throwing it far away in the opposite direction, "HERE YOU GO~!"

"What-!?"

"Hey!" Kaoru exclaimed in shock; it happened so fast that she couldn't use her psychic power to grab it before it disappear to who-knows-where.

Mr. 3 laughed victoriously. "I don't know who you are these kids are…but you all look like their friends! Find the key if you want it! However…I'm not responsible for whether you can find it or not~!"

"You time-waster!" Shiho growled as she ran up to him and deliver a nasty kick into Mr. 3's manhood, shooting him up into the ceiling and knocking him out before he could react to the pain, "Sky Rocket Kick!"

"…I told you that you didn't need to aim there," Sanji sweat dropped as the other male members in the room shiver at the sight of the move.

"Well, he was being a jerk!"

"…Ah-! Damn it!" Usopp suddenly slapped his forehead in realization, "We could have used his Wax-Wax power to make a duplicate key for the cage…"

"Ah-!" Nami and Zoro face quickly went pale, "Now that you mention it…"

"Great," Sanji sighed, "We better find that key then…"

"But!" Vivi frowned in dread, "it could have been a fake like Shiho said…"

"…Oh yeah. But then what should we do now-?"

"Leave it to me!" Kaoru declared as she glared at the cage with confident, "I'll rip it open!"

"… … … … … …Huh?" Everyone aside from Shiho managed.

"Oi, Kaoru," Usopp sighed, "I know you're strong, but this cage is made out of Sea-Stone, the hardest material you can find in this world. I know you want to show off but-…"

"Psychic~~~~!" Kaoru made her hands glow red, causing the cage to glow faintly red as well, "Prison~~~ Break~~~!"

The cage strained and creaked for a moment before it suddenly snapped, destroying the entire cage.

"…Phew," Kaoru puffed a sigh of relief and used her powers to throw away the broken pieces still held by her power, "Done…"

Everyone aside from Shiho gasped incredulity at Kaoru.

"…? What?"

"… …She broke a Sea-Stone Cage," Smoker whispered to himself in shock.

"Well, anyway, hurry!" Sanji recovered, "We don't have much time! I think the tunnel they went down should lead to the Capital!"

"But there are still too many Crocodiles in the tunnel!" Vivi turn towards the tunnel mentioned…only to see Luffy, Zoro and Kaoru towering over the defeated pile of Crocodiles.

"WHAT, IS THAT ALL!?" Luffy huffed, "Damn! I couldn't use full power cause of the water!"

"…That reminds me, Zoro," Kaoru addressed as Zoro sheathes his swords away, "Aoi got some swords of her own now!"

"Is that right?" Zoro muttered.

"Nothing to worry about," Nami sweat dropped as she inform Vivi.

"…I couldn't do anything against just one," Vivi comically sulked, remembering her attempt to fight a gator earlier before finding Sanji, Kaoru and Shiho.

"No, Vivi, it's not you!" Usopp tried to comfort, "Those guys are just freakishly strong!"

Meantime, Sanji took out a piece of paper and attached it onto Mr. 3. Out of curiosity, Shiho went over to read it. "See you later, Shitty Croc.—Mr. Prince" was written on it.

"You're going to insult him to the end, aren't you?" Shiho sweat dropped.

"Nothing wrong with that," Sanji smirked.

**CRACK!**

A sudden ominous sound caught everyone's attention. They turn to the source to find that the heavily damaged wall was developing lots of cracks; water was already starting to leak in.

"AAH~!" Luffy exclaimed in horror, "The wall's cracking!"

"That's because you were fighting too wildly, you idiots!" Nami comically lectured.

"The tunnel's is collapsing!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Escape!" Shiho managed as everyone bolt towards the tunnel hoping to get out before it's too late, "We have to escape!"

But just as they reached the tunnel entrance, the wall finally gave way and torrent of water poured in.

"…! Shit-!" Smoker managed before he got engulf by the water.

"GYAH-!" Usopp managed before the wave of water cause him to hit his head onto one of the surrounding debris.

"…!? Usopp-san hit his head on a rock!" Vivi managed before taking in air and diving into the water after Usopp.

"Oi, Zoro!" Luffy called over to his first mate as he struggled against the wave, "Help Smoker!"

"…Huh!?" Kaoru exclaimed in shock; she couldn't believe Luffy was thinking about an enemy at a time like this.

"Just leave him!" Zoro began, "He's our enemy-!"

"But if we leave him, he'll die!" Luffy exclaimed, "He can't swim!"

"Uh, yeah… I know that but-!"

"Just do it!" Luffy managed before getting swallow by the wave of water.

"… … …Alright," Kaoru nodded before diving into the water after Smoker.

"Oi! Kaoru!" Zoro managed before seething in irritation and diving in after her, "Seriously~!"

* * *

Despite the peril, they all managed to escape drowning by swimming out of the flooding room and out of lake.

"Hey, Luffy," Shiho panted for air as she and Sanji dragged the water-inflated Luffy onto land, "Are you alive…"

Luffy responded by squirting out water like a fountain, slowly expelling the water from his stomach.

"Honestly," Sanji sighed in frustration, "These Devil Fruit Users sure carry some troublesome risks with them…"

"Get up, Usopp-san," Vivi cried as she and Nami dragged the unconscious Usopp onto land (Vivi comically pulling Usopp by the nose).

"What are you doing!?" Nami huffed in irritation, "Why is it that you have to get knock out when you know how to swim!?"

"Heave ho!" Kaoru huffed as she and Zoro dragged Smoker out of the water as well.

Upon seeing the Marine Officer, Nami yelped. "The Marine Captain!"

"Smoker!?" Sanji sounded, "Oi, Oi Zoro! Why'd you two bring our enemy up!?"

"Shut up," Zoro sighed in condolence, "I didn't want to either. This was the perfect chance to get rid of him, but-…"

"It was captain's order," Kaoru informed, a little winded.

"Whatever," Sanji panted, "We got to hurry! We lost a lot of time. Can we still make it, Vivi-chan?"

"I don't know…"

"Before that," Shiho began, "What about Chopper and Aoi? We got to find them, don't we?"

"About that," Sanji turned to Nami, "Nami-san, do you still have that perfume you bought in Nanohana?"

"Huh?" Nami blinked as she tied up her messy wet hair, "Yeah…why?"

"Put it on, please…"

Though confused, Nami took out a bottle and spray herself with it. "Like this?"

"AH~~!" Sanji comically swooned, "Fall in love to the end of the world~!"

"… …At a time like this?" Shiho sweat dropped, "Quick joking around and get going!"

"Seriously, just die," Zoro added with a sweat drop before defending himself from Smoker's surprise attack, "…!"

"Roronoa~!" Smoker growled.

"Whoa! Smoker!" Kaoru exclaimed in shock, "What are you-!?"

"…Why did you save me?"

Before Zoro could answer, Kaoru kicked Smoker weapon (that he used to attack Zoro) away and glared at Smoker. "I went to save you; Zoro only went to help me!"

Smoker glared incredulity at Kaoru. "Then why did you save me…?"

"… …Partly out of following orders from Luffy…my Captain!" There was another reason for why she did it, actually. Hearing Luffy's selflessness to save an enemy that may one day kill reminded her of the values of human lives. "…And you don't need a reason to save someone, right?"

"…And if you're going to question why he asked us to," Zoro added, "It's just him being weird. So you don't have to thank us…"

Smoker glared at the two before spatting out, "Then…I assume you don't have any complaints if I have to complete my official duties as Marine Officer, right?"

Kaoru and Zoro grumbled with an uncomfortable frown.

"What!?" Shiho huffed in astonishment, "Come on! They saved your life despite being an enemy! Yet you-!"

"Save Shiho-chan," Sanji sighed, "this is what happens when you save a stupid sailor…"

"ALRIGHT!" The tension was suddenly broken by the awakening of Usopp and Luffy, "FULL SPEED TO ALUBARNA~!"

"WHERE ARE YOU CROCODILE~!?" Luffy glared around madly.

"…Oh, they're finally up," Nami noted.

"Whoa! Smokey!" Luffy exclaimed when he saw Smoker and got into a fighting stance, "You want to fight or something!?"

"GAH~! Smoker!" Usopp yelped in surprise upon seeing the Marine Captain, "Oi Luffy! Don't do it! Let's get out of here, Luffy!"

"You two calm down already," Shiho sweat dropped.

"… …Is this kid for real?" Smoker muttered, meantime, with a somewhat dumbfound expression. After a while glaring at Luffy, he finally sighed and lower his weapon. "…Go…"

"…Huh?"

"Only this one time…will I let you get away… … …But this is the last time I will do so! When we meet again, your life is over. You better remember that, 'Straw Hat Luffy'…"

Everyone blinked dumbfounded by this sudden turn of event before Kaoru giggled, Shiho sighed in amazement, and Zoro laughed at the irony of it. However…

"There they are!" Shouts were heard a distance away; it was the marines, "the Straw Hat Crew!"

"Alright! Hurry!"" Sanji smirked as he turned around to run, "The Marines are coming!"

"Which way to the Capital?" Shiho wondered.

"That way," Vivi informed, taking the lead, "Straight east…"

"Yosh!" Nami declared as almost everyone started running, "Let's go!"

"What are you two doing?" Zoro called back when he notice Kaoru and Luffy hadn't begun running, "Hurry!"

"Uh, yeah!" Kaoru nodded before turning to Luffy, "…Luffy?"

Luffy was still staring at Smoker. Finally, Luffy gave a big grin at the Marine Captain.

"You know what?" Luffy rhetorically asked, "I don't hate you after all!"

Shock by that proclamation, Smoker face reddens before he tried to attack.

"Yikes!" Luffy yelped in shock.

"Shut up and GET the HELL out of HERE~~~!" Smoker growled.

Kaoru giggled mischievous at this. "No need to be shy now-…"

"That goes for YOU too~!"

"Whoa," Kaoru narrowly dodge Smoker's attack, "He's mad! Run for it~!"

With that, she and Luffy scamper off after the others.

"Heh," Kaoru giggled, "When you do a good deed, fortune smiles on you~!"

* * *

"Hey~!" Usopp comically panted after Luffy and Kaoru caught up, "Don't tell me we're supposed to run all the way to the Capital from here~!"

"…I hope not," Shiho sweat dropped uncomfortably.

"Speaking of which," Nami glanced around, "Where did Eyelash go?"

"…? Oh right! If he's here, we girls don't have to run!"

"What-!?" Usopp comically gawked, "You jerk!"

"I can use my power to make use fly there," Kaoru noted, "But I can only currently take three people with me on a fast flight…"

"OH~! Let me fly!" Luffy cheered with sparkles in his eyes.

"No need for that," Sanji suddenly smirked, "Look ahead!"

"Ah! There they are!" a voice that sounded like Chopper suddenly rang out.

"Hey~! Everyone~!" Aoi's voice called out from ahead as well.

When everyone peered ahead, as they expect they saw Chopper and Aoi; even Eyelash the camel was there. What they didn't expect was what they were riding on: a giant reddish-orange crab with a human grin and leering perverted eyes. It came to a halt right in front of them.

"A-A-A Crab!?" Usopp comically gawked with his eyes comically turning into crab-like eyes.

"Chopper!" Nami exclaimed.

"Aoi!" Kaoru mouthed in the same manner.

"That's…" Vivi blinked in shock, "A 'Moving Crab'!"

"Damn!" Luffy awed with a drooling mouth, "That looks tasty~!"

"Is food the only think on your mind constantly!?" Shiho comically whacked Luffy on the head.

"Get on everyone!" Chopper called from above the Moving Crab.

"We can ride that thing!?" Luffy exclaimed enthusiastically, "Awesome~!"

"Total 180," Shiho sweat dropped.

"Nice work, Chopper, Aoi-chan," Sanji called in appreciation.

"Wait," Nami stared at the Moving Crab suspiciously, "Doesn't that face look a little…well, shady?"

"That's what I first thought too," Aoi sweat dropped, "But…don't worry…"

"Yeah," Chopper nodded, "He's one of Eyelash's friends. Eyelash was born in this town, so he has lots of friends!"

"…Though they're all, apparently, perverts…" Aoi added with a huge sweat drop.

"Wow!" Vivi exclaimed in astonishment, "Moving Crabs are always under the sand, so some people don't believe they exist!"

"Seriously?" Kaoru glared at the Crab from top to bottom, "Even in a desert like this, how could you NOT spot this…?"

"It's pretty fast, right?" Zoro wondered.

"It sure is!" Aoi glee, "We were just on the on the other side of town a moment ago…"

"Yosh!" Kaoru nodded and floated onto the crab along with Shiho, "Aoi! Get everyone else, would you?"

"No problem~!" Aoi smirked before teleporting everyone onto the Moving Crab.

"… …Teleportation is really convenient," Nami noted in astonishment.

"Okay~!" Chopper called to the Crab beneath him, "let's go!"

In an instant, the Moving Crab bolt eastward; despite only able to move sideways like a normal crab, it was incredibly fast. But before they could get a good distance from the town…

"KYAH-!" Vivi, who was situated at the rear, screamed catching everyone's attention immediately.

They turned around just in time to see Vivi getting dragged off forcefully by a disembodied golden hook, with a trail of sand that seems to lead back to a person too far away to see.

"Ah-! Vivi!" the Children called in shock.

"Chopper!" Zoro called, "Stop the Crab!"

"Ah-! The hook!" Aoi gasped, "I've only saw it from a distant, but that's-!"

"It's HIM!" Luffy yelled as he used his power to retrieve Vivi. But just as everyone was about to breathe a sigh of relief, Luffy went and trade place with Vivi.

"KYAH-!" Vivi cried in shock as Zoro and Aoi caught her on her return.

"Hey!" Kaoru exclaimed towards Luffy who was being dragged back in Vivi's place, "LUFFY~!"

"That idiot!" Sanji managed and was about to jump off after his captain when Luffy voice rang back.

"You guys go one ahead~!" Luffy's voice could be heard, "I'll be fine by myself~!"

"But there are two of them!" Nami informed confirming it after glaring back.

"Make sure you get there~!" Luffy grinned confidently regardless, "Get Vivi to the Palace~!"

"…Idiot," Zoro grunted, but nevertheless smirked in understanding and turn to Chopper, "Head straight to Arubana, Chopper!"

"Okay," Chopper nodded in acknowledgement.

"What!?" the Children and Usopp exclaimed in shock, "We're just going to leave him!?"

"Luffy-san!" Vivi began to jump off, worry about Luffy, but was held back by Nami.

"It's okay Vivi!" Nami informed, "He'll be fine!"

"He'll be fine!?" The Children blinked.

"Yeah…Actually, I feel sorrier for them! There isn't one single person who's tried to fight Luffy and gotten away safely…"

"Understand, Vivi," Zoro addressed the worried Vivi, "He'll stop Crocodile. The moment the rebellion moved to attack, this country's 'limit' was defined. If the army and rebels collide, this kingdom is done for! If you are our only hope for stopping this then you must stay alive no matter what! And it doesn't matter what happens to any of us!"

"…! But!" Vivi began only to be cut off by Sanji.

"Vivi-chan," Sanji began, "You helped set this fight up. You left your country years ago, and you began fighting an organization you knew nothing about…However, you're not fighting alone anymore…"

Vivi fell silent upon hearing their reasoning.

"T-T-That's right, Vivi!" Usopp suddenly declared, his knees buckled under him, "D-D-D-Don't worry~! I'll… I'll…"

"Yeah we understand, Usopp," Shiho patted Usopp on the back in comfort.

"…We also have nothing to do with all this, supposedly," Aoi readjusted her glasses, "…but, we'll gladly get involve to help you Vivi. So trust us…"

Vivi stared at Aoi for a while before turning back towards Luffy.

"…Luffy-san~!" Vivi yelled back, "We'll be waiting for you~! In Arubana~!"

"…OKAY~!" Luffy managed to roar back before they were out of hearing distance.

* * *

Kaoru: "You updated already!?"

Normama: "I got to update while I still can...don't I?"

Aoi: "Are you trying to make up for that entire year of being absent?"

Normama: "Yeah~, there's that too..."

Shiho: "So when are you going to update again?"

Normama: "I'm thinking soon again today..."

Kaoru: "REALLY! That's great! Hurry up!"

Normama: "Okay, okay~! ... ... ... ...Just put me down~!"

Kaoru: "Oh, sorry!"

Minamoto: "Don't drop him! We're currently ten stories high~!"


	19. Chapter 19

**THE CHILDREN Set Sail!**

* * *

Disclaimer: No ownership over One Piece or Zettai Karen Children.

Luffy: "… … … … … … … …! That's it!?"

Normama: "Yep!"

* * *

"… …Zoro," Nami sounded off, "Aoi, stop it. You're wasting energy…"

"Shut up," Zoro huffed in annoyance as he lifts Aoi up and down with his sheathed sword.

"I got to get stronger, even if it's just a little bit, as fast as I can," Aoi reasoned as she lifted Eyelash up and down with her own set of sheathed swords.

"Leave them be, Nami," Shiho sighed, "They need something to do to occupy their minds…"

"Yeah," Sanji puffed on his cigarette, "They're unskilled…especially that Muscle-Head. He's feeling his weakness compared to the level of a Warlord…"

"…That's a bit over the top, Sanji…"

"I agree," Aoi frowned.

"…What are you implying?" Zoro growled from where he sat, putting Aoi down, "Out with it…"

"All right, I'll tell you," Sanji replied, "You're afraid that Luffy might have lost…"

"Sanji!" Shiho hissed, "Don't add-!"

"Me!?" Zoro growled dangerously, causing Aoi and Eyelash to back up on instinct, "Afraid!? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself, Magic-Eye!?"

"Z-Zoro-han," Aoi pleaded in worry, "C-Calm down-!"

"HAH~!?" Sanji hissed at Zoro hissed at Zoro's choice of words, "Ka-Chin~! Now I'm pissed! I dare you to say that again, Seaweed Head!"

"WHAT~!?" Zoro began to draw one of his Katanas, "You want to fi-!?"

**BONK! BONK!**

"Stop your stupid bickering!" Nami ordered after giving the two painful lumps on their heads, knocking them out.

"An argument between men," Kaoru awed in fear, "With a woman asserted on top in the end…"

"Since when did you become so poetic?" Aoi sweat dropped.

"…I'm still wondering how this is possible," Shiho commented on the lump on Sanji head, which has taken the form of a heart.

"It's okay, everybody! Luffy-san won't lose!" Vivi commented loudly, but her sweating face said otherwise, "…He promised! We just have to wait for him in Arubana…"

"You're the most worried among us!" The Children comically exclaimed.

"Vivi~~!" Nami sighed, giving Vivi a slight knock on the forehead, "Why don't you just stick with worry about the uprising, okay!?"

"Ow," Vivi yelped, but it didn't look like it hurt so much since she also sweat dropped.

"Sorry Vivi-chan," Sanji rubbed his head in shame.

"It's the end for me if you get the last word in," Zoro sighed.

"You should have start it then~!" Kaoru giggled teasingly.

"…I'm going to chop you up!" Zoro warned as he got ready to draw his sword.

"… … …I'm against violence…"

"Don't hide behind me!" Aoi lectured comically to the said person behind her.

"Well, in any case," Shiho sighed to stop any further escalation, "Let's just focus on battle ahead without self-destructing, shall we?"

"Agree," Nami nodded before calling to the Moving Crab, "Speed up, Scissor!"

"… …Who Scissor?"

"It's the crab's name…"

"SCISSORS!?" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Seriously?" Shiho palmed her face.

* * *

"What!?" Usopp and Aoi exclaimed, "This crab can't cross water!?"

"Moving Crabs are creatures of the sand," Vivi explained, "Thus they can't stand water…"

"But it's a crab~!" Kaoru palmed her face in exhaustion, "I mean, come on~! Even I know that when you think of crabs water comes naturally afterwards~!"

There was only four more hours left before the clash between the Royal Army and the Rebel Force happens and the Straw Hats had made surprising progress. Unfortunately, as they approach the Sandora River, it was then that Vivi informed them of the Scissor's shortcoming.

"According this map," Shiho frowned uncomfortably, displaying a map for all to see, "it'll take us all day just to float across the huge river. And look, once we cross the river there's still at least several more kilometers of desert left to go!"

"…Meaning," Nami frowned in the same manner, leaning over Shiho to look at the map, "If Scissor can't make it to the other side…then we'll have to run the rest of the way~!"

"There's no way we can make in time like that!" Usopp yelped in conclusion.

"Oi, there's the river!" Sanji suddenly alerted, "I see the Sandora!"

"What?" Usopp and Shiho crawled closer to the front to see the glittering reflecting lights from the river.

"Ah-! Yeah, that's definitely the river," Shiho nodded.

"Please do something, Scissors-kun~!" Nami pleaded.

"…! That's right!" Chopper suddenly sounded.

"Chopper," Aoi noted, "Did you think of something?"

"Yeah! Scissors loves dancing girls!"

"Seriously!?" Kaoru exclaimed, comically puffing cloud from her nostrils, "Oh! He and I can get along just fine after all!"

"Of course~ you would," Aoi backhanded her friend with a sweat drop.

"Yosh! If that's the case…Nami, show off your dancing clothes!"

"Eh? Are you sure!?" Nami glance at Kaoru skeptically.

"Trust me! I know it would work!"

"Of course~ you know that it'll work," Aoi tired shrugged knowingly.

"Well~," With that, Nami removed the cloak that covers her dancing clothing, "Is this enough?"

"OH MY~!" Sanji and Kaoru swooned (Eyelash the camel as well) and it wasn't long before Scissors also saw it.

Once he did, his eyes flashed hearts and his movement sped up considerably.

"He accelerated!" Chopper cheered.

"NAMI-SWAN~~~!" Sanji cheered as well.

"You managed to break two animals with your dumb routine!" Zoro commented.

"It's NOT stupid!" Kaoru countered, "This is ERO-Power!"

"Yosh!" Chopper cheered, "ERO-Power!"

"Don't copy her," Shiho and Aoi sweat dropped, "And speaking of which, how is this supposed to help!?"

Despite the screaming, no one could do anything as Scissor finally reached the river. But it was then that a remarkable thing happened: Scissor didn't sink, instead it continued run on top of the water.

"…Holy crab," Sanji managed, "This thing's amazing!"

"I don't believe it!" Usopp wowed, "It's a miracle! He's running on top of the water~!"

"Yeah~!" Kaoru cheered, "Don't underestimate ERO-Power~!"

"…Somehow that doesn't make me happy," Aoi sweat dropped.

"…And you're right," Shiho sweat dropped as Scissor slowly began to sink beneath the water, "…It didn't last…"

"GYAH~~~!" Everyone screamed in shock as waves of water consumed them.

* * *

"Looks like we'll be trudging water through water from this point on," Sanji sighed.

"Thanks for getting us this far at least Scissor~!" Chopper called back to the Moving Crab back on shore from on top of Zoro's head.

"Wait a sec," Usopp exclaimed as they began to swim on, "How far is it to the other side?"

"About 50 km," Vivi informed.

"We can't swim that!" Usopp cried before feeling his entire body lifting out of the water, "Huh!?"

"What the-!?" Nami yelped in shock as everyone found themselves floating a meter above the water, glowing faintly red "How-!?"

"That's my doing," Kaoru informed, with her hand glowing bright red, "Unfortunately, to get everyone out of the water, this is as high I can lift you without putting strain on me…"

"You can do that!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yeah," Shiho shrugged, "But to conserve power, Kaoru won't be able to make us go any faster than how people would normally run…"

"Considering how many people Kaoru has to lift and carry," Aoi added as they began to float their way to the other side.

"Better than swimming," Nami laughed, "Good job, you three…"

"Looks like we still have a chance," Zoro smirked, "Go as fast as you can, Kaoru…"

"I'll do my best!" Kaoru nodded…just as the water rose in front of them. A huge catfish creature now blocked their way. "WHAAH~!"

"A 'Sandora Rare-Catfish!" Vivi exclaimed, "Named because it's extremely rare!"

"Who cares about that!?" Usopp exclaimed.

"Ugh!" Kaoru grunted as she slowly made the group back off from the approaching catfish, "I can't defend myself while carrying everyone!"

"Why is it coming at us!?" Chopper squealed as he huge Zoro's face in panic.

"The Sandora Rare-Catfish loves to eat humans!" Vivi managed in panic.

"You should have said that first!" Usopp comically cried.

"Save me~!" Nami exclaimed as she embrace Sanji in terror.

"Don't worry Nami-swan~!" Sanji swooned from the embrace, "I'll protect you~!"

"Then DO it!" Shiho exclaimed as the Catfish open its wide mouth to devour them, "No time to flirt!"

"Chopper, let Zoro-han go!" Aoi exclaimed as she try to pull the panicked Chopper off of the suffocating Zoro.

**POW! BAM! BOOM! KAPOOW!**

"…!" Kaoru managed before seeing the catfish sent flying into unconsciousness…by some familiar creatures. "Ah-! The Kung-Fu Dugongs~!"

* * *

"I'm not saying that I don't appreciate them for coming to our rescue," Aoi managed as she and everyone else sat on top of the out cold catfish, with the Dugongs pushing and pulling it along to the other side of the river. "But why are they here?"

"…Uh," Chopper managed after asking one of the Dugongs, "They said, 'We cannot let our fellow students perish'…"

"… …I see," Shiho sweat dropped as Kaoru shout commands at the Dugongs.

"But, uh, it's not like we're Luffy or Kaoru's students or anything," Nami sweat dropped as well.

"At least we're alive!" Usopp cheered, "That's all that counts!"

"Yeah!" Kaoru snickered, "And we're traveling much faster now, so let's not complain!"

"…I suppose you two have a point," Nami sighed.

* * *

Saved by the animals of the kingdom, the Straw Hats somehow managed to cross the Sandora River and reached the Arubana coast. Time left: 3 Hours.

"Thanks!" The girls called back to the Kung-Fu Dugongs, waving goodbye.

"We're doing good," Zoro noted, "Think we can make it in time, Vivi?"

"I don't know," Vivi replied, "Even with Eyelash and Kaoru here, it'll be tough…"

"But Eyelash can only hold two people, three if it's just either Shiho or Aoi, and from here on the Baroque Works will be trying to trap us!"

"That's true," Shiho hummed, "And if we need Kaoru to fly as fast as possible, she can only carry at most five people…"

"Either way," Aoi scratched her head in frustration, "Someone is going to be left behind at this rate. Isn't there any way we can travel as an entire group?"

"…! Wait!" Nami suddenly exclaimed, pointing ahead, "Over there!"

"What now!?" Usopp comically shivered, seeing a dust cloud heading for them, "Enemies!? M-M-More of them!?"

"…! No!" Vivi suddenly cried out in relief once she identify the approaching creatures, "It's…Carue! And…the 'Super Sonic Duck Squad'!"

"…The what?" the Children sweat dropped as seven ducks, one of them being Carue, came to a halt in front of them and salute them. Each of them had different accessories to tell them apart.

"They're the fastest troops in Arabasta," Vivi informed.

"Oh~!"

* * *

"At this rate, we'll reach Arubana just before they could engage," Nami called.

"It's definitely going to be a close call," Shiho hummed in thought. She and her childhood friends were floating above the rest of the Straw Hats, keeping up with the Super Sonic Duck they were riding. "Think it's still possible to stop them?"

"Yes," Vivi nodded, "I'll make sure of it!"

"That's great and all," Aoi noted, "But if memory serves me correctly, we'll be facing some top-notch agent as soon as we get there, right? They'll no doubt try to stall Vivi, or worse get rid of her. How do we counter that?"

"We'll take care of that," Sanji puffed, "And while we keep them busy, Vivi-chan can go stop the rebellion…"

"Sounds like a plan," Kaoru smirked as she accelerated a bit.

"…Wait," Shiho suddenly noted, "Vivi, how many agents are we expecting?"

"Well," Vivi ran through her memory, "There should be at least five…"

"Five," Shiho repeated, "Considering this is the finale to them, they're all tough. And those with the most chance to distract them in a direct confrontation are…"

"…Zoro," Usopp managed, "Sanji and Kaoru…"

"…No, we can't count Kaoru…"

"Eh!?" Kaoru frowned, "Why not!?"

"The three of us are still inexperience. And Vivi said that these agents may possess Devil Fruit powers, right?"

"…Ah~…"

"Putting all of that into the equation, there's a chance even just one agent can slip by and endanger Vivi with only two people a large enough threat…"

"You do have a point," Zoro nodded with a frown, "In order to ensure that Vivi can stop the rebel army, we need a way to ensure none of the agents can reach Vivi quickly. Charging ahead won't do that…"

"And what about Vivi's dad?" Aoi added after thinking, "I just remember, in order for this rebellion to work in their favor, the real king has to remain missing, according to what you all told us…"

"Oh yeah," Usopp slapped his head, "We still need to find Vivi's dad…"

"But what can we do?" Chopper wondered.

"That's…uh," Zoro broke off, having nothing solid to offer.

Kaoru hummed in thought. 'What would Minamoto do? … … …Ah-!' "Ah, I got it, why don't we just charge!"

"…Huh?" Aoi and Shiho turn with a sweat drop, "Kaoru, we just-!"

"I'm not finish! Here's what I got in mind: There are seven Super Sonic Ducks right? Carue will remain with Vivi and take her to stop the rebellion. The remaining six will carry one of us, cloaked and cover and charge onward. That'll get the agents attention, thinking that Vivi will be among the six while she is actually a ways back. Once they try to stop us, the six will split up, force the agents to spit up or risk letting Vivi get away. Once they're gone, Vivi is in the clear to stop the rebel army…"

"… …Oh~!" Nami wowed after taking a minute to think about it, "That might just work!"

"Not bad of plan," Sanji complimented.

"…I'm shocked," Aoi blinked at Kaoru, "That's a pretty solid plan…"

Kaoru giggled before poking her head. "Hide the truth within the truth, that's what Minamoto did every time he comes up with those strategic plans…like that one time he had a mock battle against us…"

"Ah~!"

"…Well, the only problem now is to decide who among the three of us would play as the sixth decoy-…"

"Wait," Shiho suddenly called, "I got a better idea! We'll let somebody else play the sixth decoy…"

"Eh!? Why!?"

"It wouldn't matter which of us goes, we're too short so they won't be fooled. Instead, the three of us will go find Vivi's dad…"

"Ah!" Aoi thumped her palm, "With the agents busy with the decoy, we can find the King!"

"But," Usopp managed, "If I'm going to be involve, who's left to be the sixth decoy?"

"…Him," Shiho replied with a sinister smile…pointing down at Eyelash.

"…!?" Eyelash jolted a bit once he realized everyone was staring at him.

"…Ah~!" Everyone thumped their palm, "Good one~!"

Eyelash immediately shook his head in fear.

"Eyelash-kun~!" Nami pleaded, "Please help us~!"

Seeing that, Eyelash's eyes turn to hearts and he nodded vigorously.

"How easily convinced…" Sanji sweat dropped.

* * *

Sometime later, they could finally see the capital of Arabasta in the distant.

"Alright," Zoro called, now covered, "everyone remembers the plan?"

"Yep!" Everyone nodded.

"…But why do I have to be with Eyelash!?" Usopp suddenly complained.

"Nothing we can do about it," Sanji shrugged, "You got the unlucky draw…"

"… …Well, in that case, please promise me that you'll come save us immediately afterwards!"

"Stupid, I only save women…"

"I'm counting on you!"

"He's not listening," Shiho sweat dropped.

"Vivi, and you three," Zoro continued, "Remember not to move until they start chasing us…"

"Got it!" Vivi and the Children nodded.

"…Also," Zoro suddenly called, rising up his left arm, "Don't forget this, understand?"

Everyone nodded, remembering what they discuss about a couple of days ago…

* * *

"_Listen up, the transformations of this Okama is absolute," Zoro instructed, "He could turn into one of us and try to get Vivi at any moment. If you feel any of us are being the slightest bit suspicious, have them take off their bandage and show you this mark!" Zoro unwrap the bandages around his arm, exposing an X. "If they can't do it, they're an imposter…"_

"_Oh~!" Aoi awed, "Nice Zoro-han!"_

_Even Sanji whistle in admiration. "It's not like you to think up something as clever as a double mark. That must mean…you're that pervert bastard-!"_

"_I'll CUT you up!" Zoro comically roared back, clearly offended._

"_Nope, it's Zoro," Luffy affirmed._

"_Yep," Kaoru nodded, "That's Zoro…"_

"_Good," Usopp wiped the sweat off his forehead in relief, "It is Zoro…"_

"_You people," Aoi backhanded them with an annoyed frown, "are rude!"_

"_We haven't even set out yet…" Shiho sighed._

* * *

"…With this, even if that Mr. 2 try to trick us, we'll know," Kaoru smirked.

Zoro nodded. "Well then, let it begin!"

"Yeah," Vivi nodded, "Thank you everyone…"

"It's still too early to thank us…"

"Yeah~," Nami grinned in anticipation, make a money sign with her hand, "What pirates want is a reward…not cheap thanks…"

"What are you going to try to get from this country!?" Usopp gawked.

"Alright, the show's on," Zoro called, having his duck ready to dash forward, "Don't mess up!"

"Let's go!" Kaoru grinned determinedly, "Everyone meets at Arubana Palace!"

* * *

With that, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Chopper, and Eyelash (now sitting on top of one of the Ducks) bolt off. Even from the distant, Vivi and the Children could tell what was happening. Five agents, supposedly, spotted the six decoys and engage them. The six decoys promptly split off into pairs, creating the illusion that one of the pair was Vivi and the other was her body guard. Not wishing to risk one of them actually being Vivi, the agents split off to give chase to each pair. They were soon out of sight.

"It went perfectly," Shiho smirked, "Right, we can move now…"

Vivi nodded. "Good luck in your mission, you three!"

"No," Aoi shook her head, "Good luck to you!"

With those final words, Vivi sprint off with Carue and the Children teleported into the City.

* * *

Kaoru: "Is it just me, or was this chapter rather short?"

Normama: "Really? It didn't feel like it to me..."

Minamoto: "Oi, Normama, don't let them do something dangerous in the next chapter okay?"

Normama: "Sorry, no promises..."

Minamoto: "Hey~~~!"

Normama: "La la lala~~! I can't hear you~! Anyway, this is it for today~! See you all next time...I hope~! Review please~!"


End file.
